La luz de tu estrella
by Lian Lai
Summary: CAPITULO ONCE::::Cuando el final llega, no hay nada mas que hacer. Aunque a veces no es lo que a uno nos gusta un final es un final...
1. Introduccion

La luz de tu estrella 

Notas de la autora:  Ni Hao !!!!! Yo soy Lían Lai este es mi primer fanfic de CCS. Adoro la pareja S+S ^^Uuu  así que se enfocara en eso al principio después iré dando mas detalles. Y talvez ponga un T+E . Como el nombre del capitulo lo indica es una introducción para que sepan como esta la vida de nuestros personajes. 

~+~+~+ Principio y final del capitulo

~~~~~~ Cambio de escena

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Primer Capitulo: Introducción

Sakura tiene 14 años ahora va a la secundaria Tomoeda. Sigue teniendo un par de esmeraldas que dan un toque de ternura y belleza a su mirada. Su aspecto sigue siendo delgado pero gracias al ejercicio ha tenido un desarrollo muy agradable a la vista varonil. Por lo mismo Touya se ha encargado de terminar toda amistad con chicos, que haya tenido Sakura. Él dice que nadie se merece a un monstruo tan feo así que no permite que nadie se le acerque.

Pocos de los que han sobrevivido a estos ataques por parte de Touya  prefieren no dar a conocer sus sentimientos y nunca pero nunca ir a la casa de Sakura cuando su hermano esta en ella.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~ En la secundaria Tomoeda ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una chica de ojos esmeraldas caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela junto a su mejor amiga de cabello negro ligeramente rizado.

-"Que día tan aburrido" –se quejaba la chica de cabello corto color castaño, -"Ojalá estuviera aquí" –susurro coloreando sus mejillas de carmesí.

-"Si es un día muy aburrido" –sonrió la chica de ojos ametista ignorando el sonrojo de su amiga. –"Mira ahí viene Chiro" –dijo Tomoyo señalando a un chico alto que venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

-"Sajoinji es un chico muy amable verdad Tomoyo" –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-"Si, hasta se parece al joven Li ¿verdad Sakura? –sonrió con entusiasmo notando el cambio de mirada en su amiga.

-"No" –negó rotundamente con la cabeza –"Él es diferente" –su sonrojo no podía ser más notorio hablaba casi en susurros.

-"Buenos días Señorita Sakura, señorita Daidouji" –sonrió el chico inclinado su cuerpo y tomando aire.

-"Buenos días" –dijeron al unísono Sakura y su amiga.

-"Disculpe señorita Sakura tiene algún compromiso esta tarde" –dijo súbitamente sonrojándose un poco.

-"No" -respondió la chica con una sonrisa –"¿Porque lo preguntas?" –reacciono de inmediato.

-"Quisiera saber si podríamos ir a tomar un helado" –grito llamando la atención de toda la escuela.

-"¿Eh?" –dudo Sakura- "Esta bien" –sonrió con una mirada trise y perdida que no reflejaba sino un poco de resignación y mucho dolor.

-"QUE BIEN" –grito Sajoinji y salió corriendo del lugar.

Ahora vamos a hablar sobre Sajoinji Chiro bueno es un compañero de la secundaria de Sakura. El se sienta en la misma fila que Sakura, solo dos lugares antes que ella. Él tiene el cabello de color negro muy oscuro y unos ojos azules profundos es alto y algo tímido pero muy amable.

Sakura lo conoció de una forma muy peculiar.

~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~

Una chica se encontraba llorando en el aeropuerto; la gente pasaba y la miraba con lastima algo que ella amaba se había ido esa tarde dejándola sola y con mucha pena en su corazon.

Por fin alguien se acerco a ver que era lo que le pasaba a la chica.

-"Te encuentras bien" –murmuro un chico ofreciéndole un pañuelo blanco a la joven.

-"Si" –susurro la joven extendiendo la mano para recibir el pañuelo –"Gracias" –la chica levanto la mirada para toparse con la cara de un chico de cabello negro.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" –pregunto con curiosidad pero expresando respeto.

-"..." –

-"No puedes decírmelo" –respeto su silencio y se sentó junto a ella y empezó a platicar con ella.

-"Sabes... mi padre acaba de partir hacia Francia" –mostró una mirada triste pero sonrió de repente para satisfacción de la niña.

-"Sonreíste que bien" –dijo el niño de ojos azules. –"Me llamo Sajoinji Chiro y voy en la primaria Tomoeda. –"Ya te había visto antes tu vas en mi clase" –dijo sonriendo mirando a la chica que tenia cara de sorpresa.

-"¿De verdad?" –pregunto sorprendida la niña- "No te recuerdo" –sonrió con ternura sonrojando al niño.

-"Si" –susurro Sajoinji- "Sino me equivoco te llamas Kinomoto ¿no es así?" –Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Sakura esta bien" –sonrió la niña.

-"Esta bien entonces tu llámame Sajoinji" –replico el chico levantándose del asiento.

-"Me tengo que ir" –dijo Sakura inclinándose ante el niño.

-"Yo también... vamos te acompaño" –sonrió satisfactoriamente caminando al lado de la chica.

-"Esta bien" –salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a la casa de Sakura dejándola él en la puerta.

-"Adiós y gracias" –dijo la niña entrando a su casa.

-"Si, adiós"- camino rumbo a su casa el chico pensando en a joven sintiendo algo raro por ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-"¿Por qué lo aceptaste Sakura? Tu siempre lo rechazas; que ya no amas a Li" –pregunto inquisitiva Tomoyo.

-"Claro que lo amo" –subió el tono de voz -"pero... creo que el no a mi no escribimos un tiempo pero después nada, el no vino, me abandono y ya no puedo seguir sufriendo; tengo que salir con mas gente; y nadie mejor que sajoinji él me ayudo a soportar a pesar de que no le dije que me paso él me ayudo a pasar mejor así que por lo menos le debo eso. –dijo con pesar dándole una sonrisa falsa a su mejor amiga.

-"Esta bien Sakura; sabes que yo apoyo tu decisión, además tengo un camión repleto de trajes que puedes usar en tus sitas" –sonríe malévolamente –"Y acabo de comprar otra cámara digital que te grabara en todo momento" –Sakura cae de espaldas y Tomoyo suelta una risita muy curiosa –"ji ji ji ji ji" –se reía Tomoyo con una Sakura en el piso y toda la escuela mirándolas.

 ~~~~~~~~ Ya en la tarde ~~~~~~~~~

 Un chico se estaba desesperando, caminando de un lado a otro mirando su reloj constantemente.

-"Ya paso media hora y Sakura no viene" –pensó Sajoinji mirando otras ves su reloj –"Mejor me voy" –decidió el chico y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria  a la que estaba.

-"Espera Sajoinji" –grito una chica que venia corriendo –"Tomoyo insistio en que me cambiara" –se apoyo en sus rodillos intentando recuperar el aliento. –"Y bueno se me hizo algo tarde" –sonrió rascándose la cabeza con una gota en la nuca.

-"No importa" –se sonrojo al ver lo linda que se veía Sakura. Llevaba un vestido color blanco hasta las rodillas con un escote no muy prolongado sin mangas y con una tela transparente encima.

-"Vamonos ¿sí? –pregunto Sakura al notar que Sajoinji no respondía.

-"Si" –dijo caminando hasta donde estaba Sakura.

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la tienda de Maki doblando en esa esquina topándose con una fuente de soda muy bonita.

Ya sentados y platicando Sakura comento:

-"Gracias por invitarme Sajoinji" –dijo Sakura inclinándose como agradecimiento.

-"No es nada Sakura" –se sonrojo y la miro a los ojos. –"Es que yo.... bueno.... yo ..... pues... quería...... bueno .... es que yo.

-"Si" –susurro Sakura.

-"Yo quería... decirte.... que.. bueno que tu me gustas mucho" –susurro terminando con un suspiro. –---"Tu sabes desde que te vi en el aeropuerto llorando me sentí atraído hacia ti" –bajo la cabeza notando la impresión que dejaron sus palabras.

-"Sajoinji" –susurro con ternura Sakura. –"Eres muy amable en decirme eso, tu me apoyaste mucho en mi dolor pero..." –se sonrojo- "Yo ya amo a alguien y lo esperare todo el tiempo que pueda; así que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos" –termino levantándose de su asiento y emprendiendo una carrera sin rumbo.

-"Espera" –corrió detrás de ella sin éxito. –"Ya se fue" –maldijo al viento.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ De noche en la habitación de Sakura ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kero se divertía jugando video juegos de carreras de autos. Al voltear noto la mirada perdida de su ama y pregunto:

-"¿Otra ves pensando en el mocoso?" –refunfuño el muñeco besucón

-"No" –negó con la cabeza intentando convencerse ella misma apretando con fuerza su almohada.  –"No... es eso" –repitió intentando reafirmar lo que dijo.

-"¿Entonces?" –pregunto sin dejar de mirar la pantalla moviéndose con la palanca en las curvas de su juego.

-"Es que..." –dudo- "Lo extraño mucho" –se soltó en llanto.

-"Vaa" –se bufo el muñeco besucón- "Deja de pensar que te hará daño" –despego un segundo la mirada y plaft la pantalla se ilumino de azul con un gran letrero rojo que decía "GAME OVER"

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" –grito la bestia del sello.

-"Buenas noches Kero" –se arropo la chica con sus sabanas.

-"Buenas noches Sakurita" –lagos corrían por sus ojos de puntito. –"Me faltaba tan poco para derrotar a Supi solo un poco" –se levanta y va rumbo el apagador y apaga la luz.

El muñeco besucón apaga la luz sin percatarse de un aura maligna que rodeaba el árbol que toca con su ventana. Un hombre se encontraba cubierto por el velo de una noche sin luna.

-"Te toca sufrir" –murmuro el hombre soltando una carcajada (típica de malo ¿no?).

Un rayo se dirige al cuarto de Sakura y se detiene en su pecho.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Ya por la mañana ~~~~~~~~~~

Una chica muy diferente a la de ayer se despierta siendo vigilada sigilosamente por un pequeño ser extraño de color amarillo con ojos de puntito 

-"Buenos días Kero" -se oyó decir por parte de la chica

-"¿Que te pasa Sakurita es muy temprano, tu nunca te levantas a esta hora?" –chillo la bestia del sello- 

sin responderla chica salió y se detuvo en la puerta 

-"Bueno kero me tengo que ir... Adiós" –dijo son animo y sin luz en sus bellos ojos esmeralda.

~+~+~+~+~+ Continuara ~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Notas de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado. Como ven nuestros personajes siguen casi igual que antes solo algo creciditos.

No me maten este solo es el primer capitulo y yo no soy perfecta así que dejan aunque sea un solo review.

También sino les gusta para que no los torture mas y abandone la historia. Syaoran sale por un costado con cara de confusión.

-"¿Qué hago aquí?"-pregunta a Lían Lai con cara de frustración.

-"QUE BIEN SYAORAN ME ACOMPAÑARA EN LAS NOTAS FINALES" –da saltos de alegría pero empieza a llorar de nuevo.

-"¿Que te pasa?" –pregunta inclinándose hacia ella.

-"Es que creo que no les gusto mi fic" –lloraba Lían Lai como loca.

-"¿Eh?" –pregunto el pobre chico

Lían lai lo toma de cuello y lo sacude.

-"Oye cálmate" –gritaba el chico con rollitos en los ojos.

Lían lo suelta y cae aturdido al piso.

-"Esta bien me tranquilizo porque sino viene Mei y me pega y no soy buena con las artes marciales"-susurro lo mas bajo que pudo Lían.

-"¿Me llamaban?" –entra Meiling a la escena y Lían sale corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

-"¿Qué te paso Syaoran?" –ella se agacha y sacude a su primo.

-"Quiero a mi mama" –decía todo aturdido el descendiente de Clow. Meiling lo avienta al piso y se sacude la ropa.

-"Y ahora ¿qué hago?" –pregunto notando que todas las miradas apuntaban a ella.

-"Da el avance para el siguiente capitulo" –susurro Lían tras bambalinas.

-"Esta bien" –Meiling se vuelve a sacudir la ropa y se para con todo el orgullo y dice.

-"Bueno a Sakura le pasa algo. Mi querido primo" –señala a Li- "Quiero a mi mama" –decía el chino.

-"Como les decía, mi primo recibe una llamada que lo deja atónito y muchas cosas mas se revelan en el siguiente capitulo titulado. EL VISTAZO, nos vemos" –se despide Mei y sale del lugar dejando a Syaoran en el suelo.

-"QUIERO A MI MAMA" –grito Li por ultima vez y Lían sale y sierra el telón.


	2. El vistazo

*******La luz de tu estrella****** Capitulo II Un vistazo 

*****Ya por la mañana*****

Una chica muy diferente a la de ayer se despierta siendo vigilada sigilosamente por un pequeño ser extraño de color amarillo con ojos de puntito 

Buenos días Kero -se oyó decir por parte de la chica- 

Que te pasa Sakurita es muy temprano, tu nunca te levantas a esta hora –chillo la bestia del sello- 

-sin responderla chica salió: Bueno kero me tengo que ir; Adiós

Baja las escaleras muy lentamente  y sin hacer algún ruido

Estando ya en el comedor ***

Buenos días pequeña Sakura –se oyó decir por parte de su padre con una voz muy dulce-

Es muy temprano para que un monstruo se levanté –grito la voz de un joven apuesto de ojos negros-

Buenos días –­ dijo la joven de nombre Sakura sin ánimos y sin su sonrisa típica 

Por su parte Touya queda algo sorprendido por no oír la respuesta de su hermana menor; pero no le toma gran importancia y todos empiezan a comer. La joven termina de comer y sale de la casa con rumbo a su escuela secundaria

****** en la escuela******

Al entrar al salón oye la voz dulce de su mejor amiga

Buenos días Sakura –replica la voz de Tomoyo Daidouji con un tono muy dulce-

Buenos días –contesta la joven con muy pocas ganas-

¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto con un tono algo preocupado la joven de piel clara- ¿Te sientes mal?

No me pasa nada ¿por qué lo dices? –respondió tratando de evitar su pregunta-

Como una ráfaga de viento entra Sajoinji al aula

Sakura alza la mirada quedando fijamente clavaba en el rostro del joven iluminando su cara con esa sonrisa habitual... 

El chico siente la mirada y se acerca haciendo que un rubor inundara la cara de la joven.

El chico saluda con una sonrisa y se sienta en su lugar sin mas que decir así transcurre el día pero Tomoyo no puede evitar sentirse preocupada por su amiga.

***** en la salida*****

Sakura recibe una nota de Sajoinji:

_Querida Sakura:_

_Mi oferta sigue en pie por si quieres pensarlo_

_Atte.; Sajoinji._

Al leerla Sakura no puede evitar una gran felicidad que la inundaba

¿Qué pasa Sakura es de Li? –pregunto la joven esperando tener una respuesta afirmativa-

¿Quién es Li? –repuso la joven con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

La persona más importante para ti –respondió con preocupación la joven- No te acuerdas de el 

Eh???? No yo a quien quiero es a Sajoinji –replico la chica muy decidida

La cara de Tomoyo era algo indescriptible- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEE???????

-grito la joven con desesperación-

Sin como hacer que la joven recuerde al susodicho caminan hacia sus casas sin decir palabra alguna

***** Habitación de Sakura******

La joven de profundos ojos verdes se encontraba pensativa pero sus ojos no tenían el brillo común 

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos un chillido de un muñeco amarillo

Hay Sakura que no tienes otra cosa que hacer que pensar en ese asqueroso mocoso –se oyó con un bocado de galletas desde un pequeño mueble-

¿Cuál mocoso Kero? –dijo la joven con una carga algo aturdida-

ese chiquillo por el cual suspiras –reafirmo la bestia del sello entre dientes-

Pero si yo amo a Sajoinji –repuso la joven con insistencia-

¿Quién es Sajoinji? –dijo el muñeco terminando un platón de galletas

Nadie; olvídalo –contesto ignorando a la bestia-

****** Mientras tanto en Hon Kong*******

Un adolescente de unos 15 años descansa bajo un árbol de Sakuras con un libro en la mano y una bufanda verde en su cuello.

Ah¡¡¡¡ Sakura –suspiro el joven entre sueños-

SYAORANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! –grito que hizo que los pajarillos en el árbol volaran-

¿Qué quieres? –grito el joven mostrando unos bellísimos ojos marrones que se abrieron muy bruscamente – Meiling ¿qué quieres?

Despierta Syaoran al teléfono esta Daidouji –murmuro la joven con cabello negro largo y con ropas al estilo chino-

Si, si ya voy Meiling –contesto el joven levantándose y tomando dirección al teléfono-

Hola habla Li Syaoran –contesto con gran educación-

Sí; hola Li soy yo Tomoyo –reafirmo la joven con voz muy tierna-

Hola Daidouji ¿Cual es el motivo de tu llamada? –repuso el joven siendo muy directo-

Sakura se comporta muy extraño –dudo la chica al hablar-

¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ???????COMO QUE EXTRAÑO –grito el joven con temor-

Tranquilo Li Sakura simplemente no te recuerda –dijo con mucha calma la chica-

¿CÓMO QUE NO ME RECUERDA? –grito el joven intentando mantener la cordura-

De pronto dijo que amaba a Chiro Sajoinji un chico de nuestra clase pero lo rara fue que el día anterior no era así –repuso con temor la chica japonesa-

Y que vamos a hacer –murmuro el chico con cierta tristeza-

No lo sé, ella no es como antes se ve triste pero cuando esta con Chiro se pone feliz –dijo ella con preocupación-

Entonces ya no soy correspondido –pregunto con voz temblorosa-

Me temo que no Li –respondió con una voz más tierna que la anterior-

Segundos después se oye un grito que hizo que los pocos pajaritos que habían regresado se volvieran a ir del árbol de Sakuras.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito la voz desesperada de Syaoran-

Será mejor que vengas -dijo Tomoyo con voz reconfortante- 

Si seria lo mejor; Gracias Daidouji –dijo el joven entre sollozos-

No hay nada que agradecer sabes que lo hago por Sakura –dijo en un tono muy contento-

Bueno salimos en el primer vuelo mañana nos esperas en el aeropuerto –reafirmo muy insistente-

Por lo que oigo también viene Meiling verdad –murmuro con voz picara-

Adiós Daidouji –dijo colgando el teléfono-

Instantes después se oye un grito de forma desesperada

MEILING EMPACA NOS VAMOS A JAPÓN!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito el joven-

Y porque Syaoran –susurro la chica-

Tu empaca luego te explico.... –grito el joven haciendo que la chica obedeciera inmediatamente

**Notas de la autora: **Hola espero que este haya salido mejor que el anterior. 

Intente el cambio de formato haber si salio bien sino diganme cual si. Esta ves estoy sola ya que no hay nadie que quiera salir en mis notas.

**Avances del siguiente capitulo : **Syaoran esta desesperado y llega a Japón pero se lleva un sorpresa no muy grata 

Bye y si quieren pueden mandarme comentarios a mi mail sakurita_syaoran@hotmail.com 


	3. Llegada frustrante

****La luz de tu estrella*****

Capitulo III Llegada Frustrante

Mientras tanto se hizo de noche y otro hermoso día toco la ciudad de Tomoeda

Sakura no hacia caso a Tomoyo ni a kero –que muy forzadamente ayudo- que trataban de convencerla de que a quien amaba era a Syaoran y no a Sajoinji. Pero era imposible no lo recordaba y además no le importaba. 

Sakura encontró a Sajoinji en el pasillo.

-"Linda Sakura ya pensaste en lo que escribí en aquella nota" –replico el chico

-"Si Sajoinji ya lo pensé" -emocionada- "y..."

-En ese momento llega Tomoyo se lleva a Sakura –oportuna ¿no?-

Sakura se suelta de Tomoyo y le pide una explicación –"¿Por qué Tomoyo?"-

-"Sakura no puedes hacerlo tu amas a Li" –reafirmo con preocupación 

-"Déjame Tomoyo" –ella se volvió y se dirigió a Sajoinji – "Te voy a dar una oportunidad"- NOOOOOOOOO QUE HORROR-

-"Gracias Sakura no te arrepentirás" –dijo el joven muy feliz

Sakura sin saberlo ya que estaba muy decaída ya se había olvidado de Syaoran, La card que ella había creado estaba a punto de auto sellarse. Lo que ella no sabia es que cada noche era visitada por la misma persona vestida de negro que mandaba una luz justo a su pecho.

Syaoran ya llevaba tres días en Japón y por mas que lo veía no lo recordaba. Ella reconocía a Meiling pero a Syaoran no.

Poco a poco fue desapareciendo todo sobre Syaoran. El pequeño oso de felpa color negro ya no se encontraba en la habitación de Sakura. Así pues ella no  tenia ningún recuerdo de que Syaoran existiera era como si no hubiera pasado –nada, Todo esto hizo que el  pobre adolescente se olvidara hasta de comer.

-"¡Syaoran ven a comer¡" -se oyó gritar por el pasillo

-"No tengo hambre Meiling" –contesto de inmediato el chico

-"AJA ,anda ven a comer" –replico la chica china prácticamente jalando a su primo

-"Bueno ya voy" –Dijo con resignación mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca al voltear a ver a su prima

-"LO LOGRE" –gritaba la chica con triunfo- "Ves... Daidouji te dije que lograría que le comiera".

-"No cabe duda que eres buena"  -replico Tomoyo con una sonrisa

Durante la comida Tomoyo tuvo la idea de acercar a Syaoran a Sakura por el principio "seamos AMIGOS"

******Ya en la escuela********

-"Sakura, Sakura, espera" –rogó un chico muy apuesto

-"¿Quién eres?" –pregunto curiosa Sakura

-"Soy Li Syaoran" –dijo bajando su cuerpo para saludar con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"Mucho gusto" – dijo la joven con una sonrisa y bajando de igual manare su cuerpo- "Soy Sakura Kinomoto, puedes decirme Sakura si así lo deseas"

-"Claro" –implico el joven- "Puedes decirme Syaoran tu también Sakura" –en ese momento él le extendió la mano con cortesía

Ambos se dan la mano y sakura siente una extraña sensación 

-"Oye Syaoran como sabias mi nombre"

-"Lo supuse eres bella como una flor de cerezo" –dijo sonriendo el chico

-"Gracias" –dijo con la cara como jitomate en temporada

En ese momento llega un chico muy apuesto (pero no tanto como Syaoran) 

-"SAKURA" –grita desesperado el chico

-"Hola Sajoinji" –dice la joven volviéndose a verlo con una sonrisa

-"¿Qué estas haciendo Sakura?" –dijo celoso el chico llamado Sajoinji

-"Te presento a Syaoran Li un nuevo amigo" –reafirmo señalando al chico chino

-"Mucho gusto... con que tú eres Sajoinji" –dijo el chico chino con poca cortesía 

-"Sajoinji Chiro" –dijo el joven de cabello negro- "gusto en conocerte Li"-refunfuño con hipocresía.

-"Bueno... Sakura me tengo que ir, hasta luego Chiro" –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Syaoran roza a Chiro y le dice con enojo –"NO TE LA DEJARE"

Sakura se encontraba muy débil, debido a esto 45 cartas se habían auto sellado cambiando de su habitual color lindo rosa a un verde oscuro y sin vida ya que así no absorberían la poca magia que le quedaba a Sakura. Esto tenia sumamente preocupada a Sakura.

-"Sakurita no estas bien ¿qué te pasa?" –replico con preocupación el guardián del sello

-"Nada Kero solo estoy cansada" –dijo con preocupación la joven.

-"Bueno entonces duerme" –repuso dirigiéndose al apagador junto a la puerta

Kero apaga las luces y Sakura no puede dejar de pensar en lo que sintió al tocar a Syaoran.

Lo que ella no sabia es que Tomoyo, Meiling y Syaoran estaban en el árbol junto a su ventana espiándola.

-"Trajiste tu cámara verdad Daidouji" –susurro una voz femenina

-"Claro que si ji,ji,ji,ji" –se rió con malicia la chica

-"Hay cosas que al pasar del tiempo no cambian ¿verdad?" –dijo con una gota en su nuca.

-"Bueno, bueno  ya las dos" –dijo Syaoran con seriedad

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido; la persona que  visita a Sakura todas las noches apareció 

Ya las tengo todas  y además...

Syaoran descubre que algo malo pasa y manda un rayo.

-"Dios del trueno... ven" –grita el chico con euforia

-"Conque estabas aquí"  -repuso con malicia una sombra

-"¿Tu quien eres?"  -pregunta con tono molesto y con reto

Entre las sombras esa persona se mueve  y se aleja rápidamente. Syaoran para intentar que no se valla salta y...

-"Dios del fuego ven a mí" –Repite el chico con énfasis 

-"Eres muy débil" –rió en tono burlón la sombra

Syaoran queda paralizado en el aire sin poder moverse. La sombra se desliza rápidamente siendo camuflada por la oscura y sin luna noche. Después de ver como desaparece él cae al piso repentinamente.

-"SYAORAN!!!!! Por favor despierta" –grita un desconsolada chica de origen chino 

Un aturdido pero consiente Syaoran despierta –"Estoy bien Meiling" –replica sin poder safarcela del cuello

-"Pero... ¿que fue lo que paso?" –dice algo confundido el pobre chico

-"En realidad no lo sé" –dice Meiling-  "tu te fuiste y lo siguiente que vimos fue a ti en el suelo ni Daidouji ni yo pudimos ver algo".

La voz repetía a lo lejos –"si me descubres me causaras muchos problemas es mejor así todo a su tiempo jajajajaja"- (risa de malo... típica ¿no?^_^Uuuu)

Un día más  (como pasa el tiempo ¿no creen?) bueno Tomoyo encuentra a Sakura muy débil estaba tan pálida que de veras parecía estar muerta. Pero algo que hace que muchos se vuelvan locos es esa sonrisa que nunca abandona su rostro; esa sonrisa que lo atormento durante dos años había regresado a su mente y no la dejaba en ningún momento. Al verla sonreír Syaoran no pudo evitar que el color subiera por sus mejillas produciendo un lindo encanto en el ambiente. Su sonrisa expresaba dulzura y bondad cosas que hacían que le sintiera ese amor por ella; por su Sakura.

-"Hola a todos" –dijo Sakura con una notable decadencia

-"Bueno días Sakura" –dijo con su cara sonrojada

-"Buenos días Syaoran" –contesto con su sonrisa haciendo que el pobre chico casi le hierba la sangre y parezca una olla de vapor.

Cuando sus miradas se encontró en un punto ella no pudo dejarlo de mirar era como si algo la atrajera a mirarlo. Sentía que era mas que un amigo pero ¿cómo? Si apenas lo acababa de conocer; se sentía bien en su compañía él era especial y  ella lo sabia.

Su corazón latía fuerte con el solo hecho de mirarlo pero ¿por qué? Ella no sentía nada por el ni siquiera  lo conocía bien, no eso no es verdad ella lo conocía lo suficiente; toda un vida por así decirlo. Pero entonces donde queda Sajoinji que sentía por el entonces la pobre no sabia que hacer así que prefirió sentarse en su lugar ella también con la cara como jitomate  evitando todo el día  la mirada el chico de origen Chino.

Pero sin quitarlo de sus pensamientos; esto llego al punto de que no le hizo caso a Sajoinji.

-"Sakura, Sakura ¿qué es lo que te pasa?" –dice el pobre joven

-"Eh! Sajoinji nada no me pasa nada" –dice sacando momentáneamente a Syaoran de sus pensamientos.

-"Segura te noto algo rara" –pregunto con preocupación su novio

-"No estoy bien solo algo cansada" –dice con mucha alegría

-"Bueno te acompaño a tu casa" –dice tomándola del brazo

-"Si, claro vamos" –se suelta de su brazo- "pero no te importara que ellos vengan con nosotros". –afirma señalando Tomoyo, Meiling y Syaoran.

Al voltear Sajoinji no pude poner cara de antipatía pero acepto de todas formas.

Notas de la Autora: Hola ^.^ Que les pareció este capitulo se que es algo aburrido pero no puedo evitar poner el desarrollo de la historia así que paciencia (creo que pido mucho) bueno se que no soy muy buena escritora es mi primer fic así que no sean duros. 

Sale kero a la escena.

-"Si no sean duros con ella porque sino" –se transforma en el gran Cerberus- "Se las veran con el grandioso guardian" –se rie histericamente-" jajajajajaja".

-"Oye kero ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Lían- "Debido a que ese mocoso no quizo salir en las notas finales del chap pasado" –Lían empezo a llorar desconsolada- "Pero lo comprendo kero" –paro de llorar un segundo- "Tenia que estar con su Sakura" –volvió a caer en las lagrimas.

-"Hay ese mocoso" –se enfurecio kero- "Sino eres tu es Sakura la que sufre por ese gaki" –saco sus garras y se imagino a Li enfrente; empezo a soltar Zarpazos al aire.

-"Tranquilo kero" –Lían acaricio a la bestia del sello- "GRRRR. GRRRR" –ronroneaba el guardian.

-"Bueno kero, me resigno, además para cada Syaoran hay una Sakura y yo tendre mi Syaoran" –hablaba en sollozos Lían.

-"GRRRRR. GRRRR. GRRRR" –ronroneos- "Como tu digas Lían; pero mientras... yo dire los avances del siguiente capitulo" –Lían se levanta; se sacude la ropa y acompaña a Kero en los avances.

-**"**El paseo para llegar a la casa de Sakura se hace muy largo y muy difícil para  Sakura y sus acompañantes. Ese maldito gaki. Capitulo IV un paseo entretenido 

 –dijo Kero agarrando una caja de galletas devorándolas en una micra de segundo.

-" Además quiero agradecerles a Martha mi amiga que es muy buena y me ayuda con los idiomas ( NO SOY MUY BUENA) y a Mei, Bra, Renialt GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS . Si quieren que darme ideas pueden hacerlo y si quieren mandarme tomatazos también para eso esta mi mail sakurita_syaoran@hotmail.com o lilivic_24@hotmail.com estoy a su disposición escríbanme 

BYE Y GRACIAS A TODOS.

Dejen r+r no lo olviden".-replico Lían quitándole la caja a Kero para que no se la comiera.

.

Capitulo IV un paseo entretenido 


	4. Un paseo entretenido

La luz de tu estrella capitulo IV Una paseo entretenido y una visita algo temida

****Durante el viaje a la casa de Sakura******

-"Ya te sientes mejor Sakura" –replicó Tomoyo

-"Si Sakura ya estas bien" –dijo mortificada una joven china

-"Si ya estoy mejor" –Sonrió Sakura a sus amigas para tranquilizarlas

Syaoran no dejaba de mirarla pero Sajoinji no dejaba de mirar al pobre de Li. Pero él le mantenía la mirada con jubilo.

-"Oye Syaoran" –pregunto la chica de ojos verdes- " Vienes De Hong Kong ¿verdad?"

-"Si" – respondió con rubor en las mejillas- "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Ah... Nada solo que me dio mucho gusto conocerte"-dijo- "_pero siento que ya te conozco" – _pensó

Por desquite al ver lo cerca que Sakura se encontraba de Syaoran; Sajoinji hizo algo inesperado. Tomo a Sakura de la mano; la jalo y lo siguiente fue; ver como la besaba.

-"¿QUÉ?" –se oyó decir por los presentes 0.0

Al zafarse de sus brazos Sakura dijo muy molesta "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" –pregunto mortificada

"Por que eres mi novia ¿no?" –dijo con satisfacción Sajoinji

"Si pero..." –Sakura lo duda mucho no entiende que es lo que siente y sale corriendo del lugar

Syaoran corre detrás de ella y tras él corre Sajoinji

Sakura corre y va a dar al Parque pingüino y se sienta en un columpio (escena rara ¿no creen?).

Ella esta en un dilema.

Ne koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka..............Hey, ¿si me llegara a enamorar Owari ga kuruno?………………………………de ti esto podría terminar? 

**_Ne azora morí mo Unda............................Hey, ¿este amor que que al cielo nos eleva hoy_**

**_Samui yoru mo............................................Tu lo podrias negar así?_**

Resonaba en Sakura esta canción.

_"¿Por qué siento esto por Syaoran si apenas lo conozco?" –_repetía para sí misma Sakura

Kimiwo kimiwo ashiteru..............................Si a ti, si a ti te amo yo 

**_Kokoro de mitsumete iru..........................Y te veo en mi corazón_**

**_Kimiwo kimiwo shinjiteru...........................Pues en pues en ti creo yo_**

**_Samui yuru mo...........................................En frió no quedare._**

Una voz conocida hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto notable que hizo que se ruborizara.

-"Oye Sakura estas bien" –repitió el joven viendo que no le hacia caso- "Estas bien" 

-"Ehh... Si estoy bien" -dijo sonriéndole; provocando que la fría cara del joven se ruborizara 

toda.

Tatoe ashita nakushite mo......................Puedo perder mañana lo se 

**_Anata wo ushinatte mo..........................Puedo negar tu amor una vez_**

**_Dekiru kagiri no egao de kagayakitai........….Pero esta sonrisa guardare_**

**_Namida de ima yobi kakeru....................Mientras piense yo en ti_**

-"Solo quería estar estar sola" –sintiéndose incomoda al recordar la escena.

-"¿te sientes mal?" –pregunto algo angustiado el chico pasando de rojo a morado cuando la joven dirigió a el una de sus miradas.

-"No solo algo confundida" –bajo la cabeza con cierta incomodidad y vergüenza.

Algo alejado del lugar estaba Sajoinji echando chispas pero sin intervenir en tan linda escena. Syaoran noto su presencia (no mágica) e invoco su espada.

Utilizando uno de sus talismanes formo una especie de burbuja creada con viento.

-"Vamos"-replico notando que Sajoinji se acercaba

-"¿¿Tu también usas magia??" –pregunto una confundida Sakura.

-"Si que no te lo había dicho" –sonrió con picardía el chico invitándola a subir al extraño medio de transporte.

-" No... pero veo que eres bueno ¿eh?" –dijo tomando la mano del chico subiendo a la extraña burbuja-"Oye y porque nos elevaste" –pregunto disfrutando mucho de la vista. Sin notar que un aturdido Sajoinji los miraba desde abajo con rencor   

 -"Para acompañarte a tu casa de una forma divertida" –dijo manteniéndole la mirada fija a Sajoinji  en muestra de que le había ganado esta batalla.

-"Gracias" –susurro la joven con rubor notable pero a la vez confuso.

Y así se alejan ambos de una forma romántica, ambos sonrojados estando dentro de una bella burbuja viendo el atardecer que caía dando origen a una bella e iluminada noche.

Mientas esto sucedía Sajoinji maldice el nombre de Syaoran. Y Tomoyo y Meiling no tiene mas que irse a sus casas cada una con una gran gota resbalando por sus cabezas.

Toda la noche sakura estuvo pensando en lo sucedido sin evitar un rubor color carmín en sus mejillas. Pero... no sabia que pensar estaba en un dilema Syaoran y Sajoinji estaba en su mente pero era algo tan distinto pero tan parecido. (Pobre sakura sino pude con su tarea de matemáticas imagínense esto... pobre T_TUuu)  Esa noche fue visitada por el mismo hombre 

Que ahora haciéndola flotar la saco por la ventana.

Kero no pudo hacer nada a pesar de que ya había despertado.

Sakura salió pero...

_-"Syaoran" –_ susurro la chica con melancolía y ternura 

Al oír esto la persona no pudo evitar sentir enojo y la regreso a su cama.

_-"Que acaso esa chica no podrá olvidarlo pero.. yo me encargare de eso no me podrá suceder de nuevo" –_pensó el hombre

****** Sábado******

Sakura tenia planeado ir con Tomoyo a Tokio por telas ya que ella quería tener nuevos modelos.

Sakura al llegar a la casa de Tomoyo se topo con Meiling y Syaoran 

-"Hola Tomoyo" –saludo sakura con gran emotividad

-"Hola Sakura" –repuso Tomoyo

-"Hola" –dijeron al unísono Meiling  y syaoran 

-"¡Que bueno que están aquí!" –sonrió sakura sonrojando a Li

Algo extraño paso después... Sakura se desvaneció por el cuarto evitando su caída Syaoran;  pero no evitando caer juntos.

-"Que le pasa a Sakura" –grito con gran susto Tomoyo  

-"Nada" -dijo Sakura levantándose del piso y ayudando a Syaoran

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO QUE NADA!!!!!!!" –grito con preocupación el joven Li

-"Nada es el cansancio" –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida

-"¡¡NO!! VAMOS A IR AL DOCTOR" –volvió a gritar Syaoran  

-"No solo necesito sentarme"  -replico tomando una silla cercana

- "!Tu magia esta muy débil Sakura¡ ¿qué esta pasando?" –dijo más tranquilo Syaoran

-"Nada solo quiero descansar" –murmuro con una sonrisa en su cara pálida

-"Esta bien" –dijo con resignación- "pero no vas a salir a ningún lado"

De repente el sintió magia maligna que entraba al cuerpo de su compañera de clases

-"Aja" –asintió en silencio con la cabeza pero a Syaoran no lo engañan tan fácil sabia que algo malo estaba pasando y no era algo fácil de enfrentar.

Sakura descansa todo el día en casa de Tomoyo con la compañía de los primos Li.

Syaoran estaba seguro esas presencias estaban cerca y las iba a encontrar: él sale. Mientras tanto en le pecho de Sakura aparece y desaparece esa luz tan conocida ya por todos.

Meiling y Tomoyo no sabían que pasaba.

Li llega a el patio de Tomoyo y ve a dos personas una mas joven que la otra; a decir verdad parecía un chico y su padre  peleando.

-"¿Quiénes son?" –grito Syaoran 

Al notar que tenían "publico" desaparecen del patio, Syaoran no consigue respuesta. De pronto un grito desesperado hace que el pensativo Syaoran regresara al mundo.

-"!!!!!!!!SAKURA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡" -grito un desconsolada Tomoyo

Syaoran corre hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito. Viendo a una Sakura con un color mortífero y a Tomoyo intentando despertarla pero sin éxito.

Syaoran enfoca su poder en sus manos colocándolas sobre el delicado cuerpo de la joven susurrando unas palabras; Instantes después la chica despierta sin saber nada de lo sucedido en esos minutos de su vida.

_-"¿Quiénes eran esas personas?" –_dice para sí mismo Li enfrente de Sakura.

Él intenta localizar sus presencias pero no puede utilizaron magia bloqueadora la cual le impide a Li localizarlos.

_-"Maldición" –_dijo en voz baja el chico quedándose con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

Lo único que veía era la pobre figura de su ser amado esa chica llamada Sakura Kinomoto la persona mas dulce y a la vez amable que le había conocido en toda su vida. Lo único que podía pensar era en como ayudarla. Como salvarla de eso que desconocía pero que sabia que estaba cerca muy cerca.

Notas de la autora:  -"Hola!!!! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien Bueno la historia empieza a ponerse mas confusa pero paciencia el próximo capitulo ya aclara mas cositas así que no se lo pierdan Ya saben tomatazos felicitaciones" –sale Tomoyo a la escena -"Hola Lían ¿cómo estas?" –saluda inclinándose. -"Bien Tomoyo gracias" –se inclina igual Lían –"¿Tu me acompañaras hoy Tomoyo?- pregunta Lían con cara de suplica. -"No lo se, eso creo. Yo sali por un vaso de agua para Sakura y me tope con este lugar a la mitad de mi recibidor" –su cara torno un aire de confusión sin perder la dulzura. -"Esta bien... pero no te importara acompañarme" –se hinco Lían suplicando que se quedara en las notas finales. -"Bueno pero que quieres que haga" –Lían se levanta y se sacuda la ropa. -"Solo comenta lo que paso hoy y di lo que pasara en el siguiente chap y Lían sera feliz" –hablaba en tercera persona como niña pequeña. -"Esta bien... el dia de hoy fue muy agitado para todos nosotros pero... lo que mas nos impacto fue el beso que le dio Chiro a Sakura y de ahí en fuera no me entere de nada de ese "problemita". Y bueno lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo es que los sueños de Sakura le muestran muchas cosas y talvez pueden decirnos que va a pasar con nosotros" –finaliza Tomoyo despidiéndose de la audiencia y de Lían inclinando su cuerpo. -"Bueno, bueno ahora sigue dar las gracias por lo reviews que aun dejado mencionándoles que partir del capitulo seis se actualizara con menor frecuencia que ahora. Ahh... se me olividaba la canción que puse se llama Yakusoku Wa Iranai (No necesito una promesa) Es solo un fragmento del Opening de la serie de  La vision de Escaflowne. (La tengo completa con la traducción si la quieren escríbanme y con gusto se las mando: a mis mails **sakurita_syaoran@hotmail.com** o **lilivic_24@hotmail.com**. Espero que les gusten los song fic porque si lo amerita voy a poner canciones que le den un toque de intriga a  las escenas. Coman frutas y verduras y lavenze los dientes tres veces al dia. Adiosito y besos.    

**Capitulo V Sueños reveladores y el futuro ¿coinciden?**

.


	5. Sueños y el futuro ¿coinciden?

**Capitulo V Sueños reveladores y el futuro ¿coinciden?**

Hola Sakura no es mio si lo fuera creen que escribiria fanfics bueno los dejo para que lean este chap.

Esperen sorpresas ya tengo un nuevo fic pronto lo publico pero no se me ocurre ningún nobre. Quien desee ayudar a esta pobre escritora escríbame si.

AAdios. Y lean la  notas finales.

Sakura en uno de sus sueños vio a una persona muy extraña; desconocida, pero, tenia unos ojos azules muy profundos que llamaban su atención sentia mucho miedo podía notar como le clavaba la mirada, no dejaba de mirarla la estaba explorando con su mirada como si tratara de verificar algo saber si era o no lo que estaba buscando. Pero algo la llamaba susurraban –_Sakura._

Lo que ella vio después fue la cara de kero algo asustado que no dejaba de llamarla; era eso lo que oía o era otra cosa; volvió a oír esa voz serrando de nuevo los ojos. encontrándose de nuevo en la oscuridad que la rodeaba; pero esa, esa merada le daba tanto miedo temor de ser lo que estaba buscando. Intento ubicar lo que la miraba pero era inútil estaba siendo intimidada por esa mirada que no dejaba que escapar ya que sentía temor, curiosidad y hasta ansias de saber que era lo que la miraba, que la perseguía; Pero al fin se armo de valor y pronuncio unas palabras.

"¿Quién eres tu?" –pregunto envuelta en temor y curiosidad

"De verdad quieres saberlo" –pronuncio una sombra a lo lejos

 "Si" –contesto con gran inseguridad bajando la cabeza; evitando esa mirada que no había la necesidad de verla para sentirla.

"Tú eres la madre de esa chica de ojos verdes ¿verdad?" –esa voz se oía mas cerca que antes.

"¿Yo?" –dijo la joven retrocediendo ya que podía sentir como se acercaba.

"¡Sí tu y ese chico de ojos marrones!" –su voz indicaba desdicha pero a la vez gran coraje y sed de venganza.

"No creo que hay un error ya que no tengo hijas" –la voz de Sakura ya daba indicios de miedo.

"¡¡No hay ningún error tu eres la madre de esa chica: la cual me ha humillado y derrotado fácilmente!!" –su voz empezaba a oírse cercana lo cual inquietaba de sobremanera a Sakura.

"¿No, no soy yo" –replico intentando convencer al hombre que se la acercaba

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLA!!!!!!!!!!!; tienes que ser tu, tu y ese chico morirán" –grito perdiendo en su totalidad la paciencia.

"¿Cuál chico?" –pregunto desconcertada Sakura.

"Tranquila" –regresando a esa habitual pero escalofriante paciencia- "todo a su tiempo tu junto con él caerán y yo seré el mejor" –dijo estando ya aun lado de la asustada Sakura  

" No sé de que hablas" –su voz empezaba a mostrar nerviosismo por su cercania- "Te juro que no sé de que me hablas ni quien eres..."

"Será mejor que te vayas; hasta luego Sakura Kimomoto" –desapareció de la vista de Sakura.

Sakura despierta y esta rodeada de gente; su 

. Su hermano. Syaoran, Sajoinji, Tomoyo, Meiling y por supuesto kero.

"Sakura estas bien" –se oyó a las cinco voces al unísono.

"Si estoy bien; pero...¿Qué hora es?" –repitió viendo que el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

"Son al seis, hija; dormiste todo este tiempo" –susurro la dulce voz de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

_" Entonces fue solo un sueño pero parecía tan real" _–pensó Sakura.

"Segura que estas bien Sakura" –dijo la preocupada voz de Syaoran.

"Si estoy bien" –asintió con una sonrisa provocando un escalofrió en el chico chino.

"Bueno tengo que partir" –pronuncio Tomoyo con pesar ya que había interrumpido la escena.

"Te acompaño; ¿no vas Syaoran?" –de la misma manera que Tomoyo sintió que no debía pero ya era tarde. Ya que habían notado que Sakura no había ido decidieron irla a ver a su casa. Pero lo que encontraron fue a su papa muy preocupado y a Touya maldiciendo todo con lo que se topaba. Claro que la presencia del "mocoso" como él lo llamaba no era algo que le gustara mucho. Por  su parte su padre los recibió de forma amable y les contó que ya llevaban rato intentando hacer que Sakura despertara.

_El "monstruo" no despertó así que fuimos a su cuarto y encontré el muñeco amarillo en el_ _piso_ –había dicho anteriormente  Touya lanzando una mirada a Kero el cual era sostenido por Tomoyo a la cual solo le escurrió una gota por la nuca – _así que decidí llamar a mi papa_ _pero no hemos podido despertarla_ –recordó Meiling las palabras del universitario y no pudo evitar reírse ya que también había dicho.

_"Ese "monstruo" y sus amigos_ –había remarcado la palabra "amigos" lanzando como una flecha; una mirada a Syaoran- _yo que ella aprenderia a_  _escogerlos de mejor manera_ – Syaoran sostuvo su mirada y aparecieron como rayitos entre ellos.

"Si ya voy" –dijo Syaoran sacando de sus recuerdos a Meiling 

"Yo también me voy" –dijo Sajoinji saliendo todos del cuarto no sin antes despedirse del padre de su amiga Sakura.

Después de esto a Sakura le surgió una canción que ya había oído antes en la voz de Tomoyo durante el pasado recital.

I'm a dreamer hisomu PAWAA……………Soy una soñadora con poderes ocultos 

**watashi no sekai………………………………En mi mundo**

**yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru…………aparecen sueños, amores, ansiedades**

**demo souzou mo shinai mono kakureteru hazu …pero las cosas que no se pueden imaginar han de desaparecer.**

**sora ni mukau kigi no you ni anata o.........Como los árboles que encaran en el cielo**

**massugu mitsumeteru................................Yo no dejo de contemplarte.**

Sakura sé sentia extraña esa canción le recordaba a Syaoran. Ese sueño tan confuso que había tenido estaba tan rara.

No sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos.

Eso que sentia hacia la gente; era diferente  lo que sentia pero que era ese temblor que le producia su voz y esa canción que le removía el corazón.

**mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa.....................¡Quiero descubrir! ¡Quiero conceder deseos!**

**shinjiru sore dake de................................Solo con creer**

**koerarenai mono wa nai............................Nada se interpondrá en mi camino**

**utau you ni kiseki no you ni.......................Como cantando, como un milagro**

**"omoi" ga subete o kaete yuku yo..............Todos mis recuerdos están cambiando**

**kitto kitto odoroku kurai……………………Seguro, seguro me sorprenderán.**

"¿Pero que me pasa?" –se preguntaba insistente con una mano en la cabeza.

"No sé que es este sentimiento" –se retorcía en la cama con confusión.

Y esa canción tan linda que le removía el corazón  pero no podía quitárselo era como una tierna enfermedad que le gustaba pero... –una sonrisa invadió su cara, Iluminando así esa tristeza- tengo que aceptarlo Yo... –dudaba en sus palabras- Yo, yo...

I'm a dreamer hisomu PAWAA………………Soy una soñadora  con poderes ocultos 

**mada minu sekai............................................En un mundo desconocido**

**soko de nani ga matte ite mo......................alli algo me esta esperando**

**moshi mo risou to chigatte mo osare wa shinai…Por si acaso difiere de un ideal , no sentiré miedo**

**tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi o cite yuku...L0s pájaros se dejan llevar por el viento, están viajando**

**kyou kara ashita e to...................................Parten del hoy y van hacia el mañana**

 No podía mas tenia que decirlo "Yo..yoo" –surgieron de su boca como un susurro- "ya lo entendí" –sonrió recordando que Tomoyo la había dicho varias veces que era una despistada sin remedio- "Por fin lo comprendí" –repitió para sí misma, intentando convencerse- "Pero no, no, no, no puedo yo amo a Sajoinji" –grito quedándose dormida sin poder evitar susurrar esa canción que su mejor amiga canto hace poco tiempo.

**tsutaetai naa sakebitai naa........................................¡Quiero ser recordada! ¡Quiero gritar!**

**kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sonzai de aru watashi.....De esa forma yo tendre mi propio destino**

**inoru you ni hoshi no you ni........................................Como un ruego ,como las estrellas.**

**chiisa na hikari dakedo itsuka wa………………………soy un pequeño resplandor, pero algún día**

**motto motto tsuyoku naritai………………………………Me haré mas y más fuerte**

**genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru kono te ni........Las posibilidades implícitas están aquí  en mi mano **

**It's gonna be your world……………………………………¡Este va a ser tu mundo!**

**mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa…………………………¡Quiero descubrir! ¡Quiero conceder deseos!**

**shinjiru sore dake de.....................................Solo con creer**

**koerarenai mono wa nai.................................nada se interpondrá en mi camino**

**utau you ni kiseki no you ni...........................Como cantando, como un milagro**

**"omoi" ga subete o kaete yuku yo..................Todos mis recuerdos están cambiando**

**kitto kitto odoroku kurai………………………Seguro, seguro me sorprenderán.**

Sakura se queda dormida y de alguna forma olvida esas palabras que recorrían su mente.

Notas de la autora: Hola^.^ Aquí estoy de nuevo. bueno creo que este capitulo fue muy corto pero no quiero atiborrarlos de información así que tengan paciencia.

**Los próximos capítulos serán más largos así que denme tiempo para escribir. Y saben dudas comentarios bombas todo a mi mail sakurita_syaoran@hotmail.com o lilivic_24@hotmail.com la canción como ya muchos la conocerán es "Purachina" o "Platina" (mejor conocida aquí en México) es el tercer opening de la mejor serie Card captor Sakura. A mi opinión es la canción que más me gusta. Aparte de Grovy! Ashita e no melody, 24, Purizumo, Arigatou, etc, etc, etc, etc. @_@. ME GUSTAN TODAS T_T Uuu**

**Un favor si tienen traducciones de canciones románticas ya que yo no tengo muchas así que les pido eso mándenmelas y les juro que los pondré un lugar especial en los créditos (sé que no es mucho pero no tengo dineroT_T) Cuanto chorro. Bueno cuídense y no coman dulces sino tendrán que sufrir como yo en el dentista T_Tuuu.**

**Avances del próximo capitulo: Ahora es tiempo de ver lo que pasa con nuestros personajes en un futuro ¿Sakura tiene una hija? Me supongo que ya sabrán quien es el padre @_@ . En el futuro pasan muchas cosas nadie se salvara de ese padre destino.**

**Pronto lo sabrán adiós.**

**Capitulo VI Una vida en el futuro.**

**SONRÍAN ¬.¬ *_* ^_^**

**También agradezco los reviews y los voy a contestar:**

**Renialt: Gracias por leer mi fic y me temo que no les puedo decir si es Sajoinji pero no me puedo contener NO EL NO ES EL MALO DE ESTA HISTORIA, paciencia por favor pronto lo sabrán.**

**Sheila: Te dire que el hecho de no tener hermanos a veces me obliga a hacer sufrir a los hombres. Lo siento es una cualidad mia.**

**Imaginate si lo poco que va ya dices que lo hago sufrir esperate a los otro capítulos.**

**Shiria –chan: Sajoinji no es el malo jajajajaja lo siento no les puedo decir mas. Y no lo trates tan mal que todo lo que hace tiene razones.**

**Sailor Aoi: Gracias por tu review y espero con ansia tu correo.**

**Pili: siento que no te guste la forma de poner los párrafos pero me fic original si esta así. Piensa en mi es cansado escribir el nombre del personaje.**

**Mer: gracias por tus reviews y me alegra que te guste.**

**Bra: tu fuiste mi primer r+r te lo agradezco espero que estos capítulos sean de tu agrado.**


	6. Una vida futura

**PRóLOGO**

Masakazu Katsura es un vidente que ha podido controlar su poder y ha logrado utilizar a los fantasmas a su antojo. Nadie había sido afectado hasta que él fue poseído por un demonio el cual no había podido irse del mundo de los vivos, debido a que tenia cosas pendientes –rencor-

Y con ello evito tomar el camino correcto a donde debía ir.

Así, siendo muy fuerte tomo la posesión del cuerpo de Katsura –vidente experimentado-  el cual al tener contacto con ambos mundos provoco una salida a los problemas de Urutsei el cual quería regresar para tomar venganza de una sola persona, la cual  lo había castigado con una muerte mortal por abusar de su poder, puesto e imponer sus reglas.

Nadie sabia el verdadero nombre de su agresor todos lo llamaban "Padre destino". Lo que el no sabia era que tendría una temporada de  descontrol y confusión provocando grandes problemas y contratiempos para todos. El nombre de ese demonio es Takachiho Urutsei.

**Capitulo VI Una vida en el futuro.**

Una gran estatua cayo a la mitad de la carretera principal de Tokio pasando por la Universidad Keio y el Palacio imperial. Haciendo que un par de autos chocaran. Los reportes de este catastrófico incidente no dan a conocer ningún muerto pero una persona salió herida. Ella  fue Sakura Li quien se dirigía al Hotel Imperial de Tokio a visitar a una afable diseñadora muy conocida en el ambiente de la moda  llamada Tomoyo Daidouji. Conocida como la diva de la Moda tanto en Japón como en extranjero, sus modelos son altamente aclamados y es una de las personas más ricas de Japón compitiendo con sus Padres por ese puesto ya que su  compañía de juguetes se abrió al mundo occidental aumentando así la riqueza de la familia Daidouji.

Volviendo al accidente, antes de esto los esposos sintieron una gran presencia.

-"Lo sentiste" –replico Sakura muy preocupada.

-" Si eso es magia"-dijo Syaoran tomando su mano y besándola.

-"Si pero...¿de donde viene? "-replico Sakura sonrojándose

-"No lo sé. creo que viene del museo" –dijo Syaoran riendo tímidamente por el sonrojo de su esposa

Lo siguiente es algo muy rápido ya que lo único que pudo hacer el conductor fue tratar de evitar la estatua  que caía así provocando un choque.

-"Sakura, Sakura estas bien" –gritaba Syaoran con desesperación

-"Creo que tengo una fractura en la pierna" –dijo ella tranquilizando.

  


-"Esto fue provocado con magia" –dijo Syaoran saliendo del auto.

-"¿Crees que alguien nos haya descubierto?" –replico Sakura saliendo del auto en brazos de su esposo.

-"Creo que si" –murmuro Li con una sonrisa 

-"Crees que sepa que somos..." –Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de su esposo la aprisionaban con ternura y pasión reflejando el temor que sintió al poder perderla, acompañado con ese amor infinito que se sentían mutuamente después de este tierno momento ella sonrió abriendo los ojos y recargando su cara en el hombro de su esposo con la cara sonrojada.

Syaoran lo único que podía hacer era reírse tímidamente ya que le causaba ternura saber que a pesar de estar casados y tener una linda hija ella seguía sonrojándose por cada beso y palabra de amor que su esposo –el cual ya había perdido su timidez demostrando abiertamente todo lo que sentía por ella sin importarle estar en publico ni quien los mirara- Sakura por su parte no podía evitarlo porque simplemente lo amaba de tal forma que el sentir su respiración cerca de ella no la ponía nerviosa sino que ese amor la hacia sentir en las nubes provocando rubor en sus mejillas.

-"Creo que alguien lo sabe" –murmuro sonriendo todavía por lo ocurrido.

-"Tendremos que buscar a esa persona" –replico Sakura sintiendo como al amor recorría su cuerpo debido a una sonrisa que solo ella conocía, solo ella era digna de esas sonrisas que reflejaban la ternura y el amor que él sentía por ella 

-"No hay remedio" –sé cayo al ver que un paramédico se acaba a ellos; instantes después continuaron su platica.

-"¿Crees que sea un pilar Yang?" –dijo Sakura haciendo la pregunta inevitable con pesar en su voz.

-"Es cosa de buscarlo" –susurro Syaoran conformista- "Pero ahora vamos a ir al hospital ¿sí? –dijo Syaoran cambiando notablemente su tono de voz a uno sobre protector y cariñoso.

Sakura estaba casada y tenia una hija la pequeña Kira la cual contaba con 10 años de edad: era una niña muy tímida pero había desarrollado gran cantidad de magia que podía superar fácilmente  la de su padre –Li Syaoran- 

Después de salir del hospital fueron a su casa a ver a su hija Kira la cual se divertía mucho con el muñeco besucón –Kero-

Hola Mami, papi –hizo una reverencia una niña no muy alta delgada con una figurita simplemente frágil y tierna la cual tenia los ojos más verdes y profundos del mundo. Tenia el cabello color marrón que combinaba  perfectamente con el vestido verde con el cual estaba vestida –parecía una muñequita:P-

-"¿Qué estas haciendo hija?" –dijo Syaoran acercándose y besando la cabeza de su hija con ternura.

-"Jugando con kero" –sonrió con malicia la pequeña kira.

El pobre de kero tenia un trajecito simplemente lindo; el cual tenia  forma de bebe con un gorrito bien mono en un tono rosa empalagoso.

-"¿Estas bien kero?" –dijo Sakura sacando la mamila de la boca de kero.

-"Si" –sarcasmo- "simplemente ya no quiero la leche" –dijo tratando de librarse de los brazos de la niña inútilmente. A Sakura solo le surgió una gran gota.

-"Bueno, bueno" –replico Syaoran con una gran gota- "Ya hiciste lo que te pedí hija" –pregunto Li acercandose a un ventanal que mostraba la hermosa noche con la luna llena  iluminando las calles. Mirando hacia fuera con preocupación y una mirada perdida.

-"¿Qué?" –pregunto Sakura acercándose con un poco de dificultad ya que llevaba muletas, abrazando a su esposo: buscando sus labios fundiéndose en un tierno y corto beso que hizo que la mirada de Syaoran se perdiera ahora en esos ojos esmeralda que lo llenaban de esperanza y pronuncio:

-"Le pedí que intentara localizar lo que no ataco" –dijo Syaoran envolviendo con sus brazos los hombros de su esposo amada.

-"¿Pero cuando se lo pediste" –pregunto confusa la señora Li sabiendo que su esposo estuvo con ella en el hospital

-"Sabes que yo no necesito de teléfonos para hablar con kira" –le dijo al oído dando a entender una respuesta obvia.

 -"Telepatía" –susurro kira estrangulando a  Kero.

Sakura solo sonrió inocentemente al comentario de su pequeña hija.

-"Pero hija" –volteo Syaoran su mirada- "Ya lo encontraste" –pregunto muy temeroso pero firme en su actitud una hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que no indicaban sino menos edad de la que en verdad tenia.

-"Sipi" –replico con una voz tierna e infantil. –"Pero..."-dudo un poco- "Esta un poco aturdido; pero no sé porque Papa" –susurro casi para sí misma la hermosa niña de ojos verdes.

-"No te preocupes hija" –susurro Sakura al oído de su hija para tranquilizarla ya que había notado a la perfección el tono que había utilizado. Ese tono que las caracterizaba por amables y misericordiosas.

-"Mejor..." –dijo intentando tranquilizar a ambas- "Ese aturdimiento nos ayudara para entender porque no ataco" –suspiro al terminar de hablar.

-"Entonces creo que esta comprobado que es un pilar Yang" –suspiro con resignación Sakura.****

-"SI" –respondió Syaoran- "es el único con estrella negra" –dijo con dolor y pesar en su voz.

-"No te preocupes, _pase lo que pase todo estará bien" _ -replico con mucho amor y esperanza en su ser.

Syaoran sonrió al recordar esas palabras que tanto le hacían recordar su infancia y la captura de las cartas y en fin todo lo sucedido con Eriol. Y por ultimo la forma en la que él le confeso sus sentimientos.  

De regreso al tiempo actual

******

Sakura estaba muy preocupada, no tenia cartas y estaban desapareciendo sus guardianes no sabia que hacer.

Tomoyo le dijo que lo mejor era salir y olvidar las preocupaciones.

Sakura sonrió y así salieron a pasear.

Por su parte Syaoran tuvo que ir de viaje a Hong Kong para arreglar su transferencia a Japón ya que no iba a dejar a Sakura.

- "Regreso el domingo por la tarde" –dijo Syaoran estando en el aeropuerto con una pequeña maleta que no contenía sino lo necesario para poco tiempo de estancia.

- "Por favor Meiling  encárgate de todo" –recordó volviendo su cara hacia la mencionada –            "¡Adiós!" –dijo dirigiéndose a todos en general.

-"Si no te preocupes Syaoran yo me encargo de lo que se necesita" –remarco Meiling  despidiéndose con la mano de su primo.

-"Cuídate mucho Syaoran" –susurro Sakura con pesar en su voz.

-"Si claro pero solo me voy por dos días" –suspiro con timidez esforzándose por no mirar a la chica de ojos verdes a la cara sabiendo que con esa mirada lo mataría simplemente lo dejaría ciego impidiendo que se vaya, sosteniéndolo a su lado, así el joven suspiro de nuevo esperando una respuesta con la cual su rubor se noto mas intentando sacudir sus cabeza para borrarlo. Respuesta incorrecta se topo con su mirada hundiéndose en el verde de sus ojos notando rubor en sus mejillas. Otro suspiro pero ahora este era de resignación porque el sabia bien que tenia que partir sin importar lo que le rogaran tenia que arreglar cosas en su casa en su familia y con su consejo en el cual pronto seria jefe.

-"Pero me sentiré sola" –repuso con pesar; mirada con admiración por Meiling y Tomoyo.

-"¿Por qué?" –se volteo y miro en seco a una sonrojada y sorprendida Sakura la cual no comprendía como eso había salido de su boca- "_pensé en voz alta"- _surgió en la cabeza de la chica de cabello castaño trayendo como consecuencia mas rubor en sus mejillas.

-" No tendré en quien apoyarme" – "_lo volví ha hacer" -_pensó la casi morada chica ya que no podía controlar lo que decía solo lo pensaba y de repente estaban en su boca algo jamás sentido por ella. Ella no levantaba su mirada ya que sabia que se encontraría con la de Syaoran el cual junto con Tomoyo y Meiling la miraban con asombro pero algo salvo a Sakura de decir  algo que sentía tan fuerte pero a la vez más  confuso en su corazón.

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 524 destino Hong Kong abordar por el quinto anden"_

Syaoran salió de sus pensamientos despidiéndose dejando a una salvada y resignada Sakura en el aeropuerto.

-"Adiós" –fue lo único que se oyó de Syaoran ya que corría porque ya había recibido la tercera llamada para bordar y sino perdería el avión.

En estos días Sakura  decidió sobreponerse a la perdida de magia y corría todas las mañanas fortaleciéndose un poco.  Intentaba ser fuerte para no perder las cartas y a Yue como consecuencia su magia.

*****Epilogo*****

En la humanidad existen seis pilares; tres ying y tres yang. Ninguno pede llegar relacionarse ni de amistad ni amorosas. En caso de faltar a estas reglas romperían el equilibrio provocando que se les dé un castigo.

Sakura Kinomoto: Primer pilar Ying ; Estrella blanca principal o estrella protectora

Syaoran Li: Segundo Pilar Ying; Estrella blanca protectora o estrella pasiva

Sajoinji Chiro: Tercer Pilar Ying ; Estrella blanca Terciaria  o estrella blanca colaboradora

Takachiho Urutsei: Primer pilar Yang: Estrella negra Principal o estrella atacante 

Kira Li: Segundo pilar Yang; Estrella negra secundaria o estrella vigilante

Takeru Ishibada; Tercer Pilar Yang  Estrella negra terciaria o estrella escudera

Cada uno  ya estaba predestinado a ser un pilar antes de nacer; cada uno tenia cualidades distintas que los hacían personas especiales; eran más fuertes tanto física, metal y mágicamente  teniendo un espíritu inigualable; único en su especie y estilo.

Pero todos tenían algo en común; poseian un gran corazón que estaba repleto de sentimientos que en algunos no eran buenos pero tenien sentimientos que eran lo que importaba.

Debido a que no puede haber relaciones los principales Pilares Ying al eludir su responsabilidad y huir de la suerte de su destino (^^ sí se le puede llamar así).

Lo cual les produjo un castigo el cual es muy doloroso para ambos; Su hija Kira es un pilar Yang pero nadie lo sabia sino hasta...

-"¡Papa, Papa, Papa!"-grito la niña con desesperación- "¿Qué me pasa?" –pregunto llamando la atención de su padre le cual se encontraba con ella en la biblioteca de su bella casa.

-"No lo sé hija" –repuso un tanto calmado- "Talvez sea la manifestación de tu magia" –dijo el padre siendo interrumpido bruscamente.

-"Mentira tu sabes que no es cierto Syaoran Li" –grito con burla una voz que se le hacia conocida a la niña- "Ella... ella es un pilar Yang como yo" –repuso con malicia haciendo que la cara del padre cambiara de su tranquilidad normal a una de preocupación que se notaba mucho.

-"¡No ella no puede ser!" –grito con enfado retando a la voz para que apareciera.

-"Claro que si fue su culpa, fue su castigo" –gritaba el hombre con mucha felicidad en su voz.

-"¿Porque ella?" –grito con una voz enojada pero llena de tristeza 

-"¿Tu sabias que la estrella  protectora era ella? ¿verdad?" –pregunto dando a conocer su identidad –"Me llamo Takachiho Urutsei primer pilar Yang, querida estrella pasiva" –decía para dejar asombrados a sus espectadores.

-"Es el Papá" –repuso con voz tímida la niña provocando que Takachiho se le acercara- "Que hermosa niña" –tomo a la niña por la cintura elevándola provocando  el enfado del padre –-"SUELTALA BASTARDO NO TE ATREVAS  A  TOCARLA" –grito Syaoran invocando a su elemento el trueno.

-"Es el Papa" –repitió Kira- "Estaba aturdido pero ya esta bien él es el pilar que buscábamos Papa"-dijo entre lagrimas la pequeña que estaba mas que asustada.

-"Me voy" –se despidió Takachiho- "pero antes una pregunta estrella pasiva" –volteo a mirar a Syaoran- "¿por qué lo hiciste?"

-"jamás lo entenderías" –susurro abrazando fraternalmente a su pequeña hija que lloraba desconsolada.

-"Tu jamás has amado alguien como para dejarlo todo por esa persona ¿o sí? –con esta frase Syaoran abandono la biblioteca pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta- "Simple estrella atacante; porque la amo" –dijo Syaoran aferrando mas a su hija contra él dejando a Takachiho en la biblioteca pensando para después desaparecer.

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno para quien se que este leyendo mi historia este capitulo va dedicado para ella o el.

En este capitulo se dan a conocer varias cosas que no había tocado antes y lo que le da nombre a mi historia "La luz de tu estrella"  espero no confundirlos con eso del tiempo pero hay tantas ideas en mi cabeza que no se como expresarlas.

Pero bueno en este capitulo incluyo una de mis imágenes favoritas que nos da a conocer el final del manga. En esta foto no se ve el parlamento porque en muy grande así que se lo digo   

"Desde ahora estaremos juntos por siempre" esa frase me gusta y también me agradaría que así terminara la serie pero bueno no todo se puede en esta vida.

Bueno y yo si veo a Tomoyo de diseñadora ¿ustedes también no? El hotel imperial y la universidad Keio si existen en Japón y están muy cerca de la torre de Tokio así que no lo invente.

Algo que se me había olvidado y que se debe anotar cuando "Tomas unos personajes que no son tuyos"

Bueno Sakura Card Captor como todas las imágenes que pongo y los personajes excepto los que salen de mi imaginación son de las fantásticas y geniales CLAMP/kodansha y sus afiliados; este fic es solo como diversión así que recuérdenlo.

 **Avances del próximo capitulo:**

Les diré la verdad no he decidido el nombre del capitulo siguiente así que digamos que es una sorpresa y respecto a lo que pasara. Bueno Sakura continua teniendo sueños que cada vez se hacen mas reales y los cuales le preocupan mucho.

Además seguimos poniendo parte de la vida futura que será parte crucial en este fanfic.

Sayonara cuídense y leen mi historia y no se les olvide mi mail que es sakurita_syaoran@hotmail.com ; lilivic_24@hotmail.com o sakisylí@yahoo.com  (ya tengo dirección en Yahoo ) mándenme un mensaje si no les gusta o si quieren matarme 

MATTA NE!!!

Aviso oportuno: (Sono a periodico ^_^ jijijijijijiji) El capitulo siete sera retrasado por el especial así que mejor esperense porque me inspire y creo que el especial esta bueno. Ahora si Adiosito y "Coman frutas y verduras"


	7. Un par de sueños Linda combinación

**Capitulo VII Un par sueños y un beso ¿linda combinación?**

**Hola que tal? Bueno aquí esta este capitulo que a mi opinión esta muy corto pero espero que les guste y como lo dice él titulo habrá beso. Si si si si si habrá beso léanlo y déjenme un r+r**

Sakura tuvo un sueño muy similar pero ahora había una niña en él.

-"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres tu?" –preguntaba la ojiverde a un pequeño ser que traía un bello camisón blanco hasta los tobillos, con bellos holanes.

-"Soy yo ¿Qué no me conoces?" –dijo con una dulce e infantil voz, pero a la vez temerosa y entrecortada.

-"No... ¿Quién eres?" –repitió sintiendo calidez en su corazón por la presencia de la pequeña niña.

-"Soy tu hija" –sonrió mostrándose una bella niña de ojos del mismo color que los de ella pero cabello más oscuro que el de ella y más largo.

-"¿eh? Yo no tengo hijas" –se agacho a tomar la cara de la pequeña que sonrió ante el contacto de su mano.

-"Me llamo Kira y tú eres mi madre Sakura Kinomoto ¿no es así?" –le sonrió a Sakura mostrando calidez y confianza en ella.

-"Yo no puedo ser tu madre ¿estas segura pequeña?" –se levanto de donde estaba y trato de reconocer el lugar. Se encontraba en una casa grande al parecer esa era la habitación de la pequeña ya que tenia un ligero tono rosa en las paredes y bellos adornos de flores blancas en el papel tapiz. –"Estamos en tu habitación ¿verdad pequeña?" –se volvió a agachar a la estatura de la niña viendo como asentía con la cabeza. –"Es muy bonita".

-"Gracias" –se sentó en la cama y le pidió que se sentara junto a ella.

-"¿Quién es tu padre? –se sonrojo Sakura ante la pregunta pero tenia curiosidad por saberlo.

-"Mi padre es..." –pero se despertó ante la sacudida que le dio Kero.

-"¿Quién es quien Sakura?" –pregunto Kero aun sobre la chica.

-"HOEEEE" –grito al voltear la vista hacia el despertador.-"YA ES MUY TARDE KERO" –se levanto estrepitosamente mandando a volar al guardián por la habitación. –"¿POR QUÉ NO ME LEVANTASTE KERO?" –regaño al guardián del sello mientras se daba una ducha rápida y buscaba ropa en su armario. –"Hoy llega Syaoran... kero... tengo que ir con Tomoyo al aeropuerto" –se vio al espejo por ultima vez y dio un portazo.

Aunque las prisas le hicieron olvidar su sueño. Sakura en los últimos días se sentía mejor... se sentía con mas 'vida'... se veía jubilosa y radiante el día de hoy.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Tomoyo le dijo que meiling había ido a buscar a Li a las puertas y ellas estaban esperándolos en unas bancas.

Sakura no sabia que hacer o sentir Syaoran y Sajoinji estaban en su balanza y ninguno se inclinaba.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer?" –pensó en voz alta la joven.

-"¿Qué dices Sakura?" –pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Nada"-

-"¿Qué te pasa?" –le pregunto tomando las manos de su amiga regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizante a su compañera.

-"Nada... es solo... que no sé lo que siento Sajoinji me hace feliz pero... Syaoran... no lo sé..." –sonrió a Tomoyo tomando las manos de su amiga de igual forma.

-"No te preocupes tu corazón te dirá que hacer" –soltó a su amiga y se levanto al ver a Meiling jalar a Li.

-"Apúrate Syaoran" –jaloneaba al chico teniendo todas las miradas en sí por la 'escenita'.

-"Si ya voy Mei" –solo cruzaba los brazos ante los gritos de la chica.

-"Es que ya las hicimos esperar mucho... apúrate" –seguía jalando al joven hasta que se toparon con ambas. –"Mira ahí están".

-"Hola Li" –le sonrió Tomoyo a su compañero de clases

-"Hola Daidouji" –se sonrojo ante la 'escenita' que estaba haciendo con Meiling.       

-"Hola Syaoran" –Sakura se mostraba alegre y muy feliz... sonriendo con entusiasmo al joven chino. Sonrisa que hacia que diera grandes suspiros.

-"_Esa sonrisa siempre me atormentara no hay duda" –_pensó aun sonrojado por la sonrisa de su compañera de clases.

-"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje Syaoran?" –pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Muy bien gracias" –le sonrió a Sakura.

-"Vamonos ¿si? Has de estar cansado Li" –le pregunto Tomoyo al joven rompiendo ese juego de miradas.

-"Si un poco" –le afirmo con la cabeza a la chica y partieron hacia el nuevo apartamento que había conseguido Meiling en la ausencia de su primo.

Syaoran ya se había instalado sentía que el nivel mágico de Sakura estaba en un lugar considerablemente bueno en comparación con el que tenia la ultima vez que la vio.

-"Oye Sakura ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto el joven chino a Sakura.

-"Si me siento muy feliz" –sonreía con jubilo ante la pregunto de su amigo.

-"Que bueno te ves mejor" –ambos estaban sonrojados de los pies a la cabeza.

-"Ya arreglaste todo lo que tenias que hacer en Hong Kong" –pregunto.

-"Aja... el clan estará a cargo de mi mama hasta mi regreso" –sonrió ante el recuerdo de cómo su madre había accedido de inmediato al hablarle sobre la cazadora de las cartas.

Al día siguiente decidieron salir a caminar los cuatro festejando la llegada del joven Li; se encontraron a Sajoinji caminando rumbo a su casa con cara de pocos amigos.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Sajoinji?" –pregunto Sakura a su actual novio.

-"Solo estoy un poco cansado" –intento sonreír pero se veía muy fingida.

-"Bueno Sajoinji... no nos quieres acompañar vamos por un helado" –invito al chico.

-"No gracias necesito descansar" –se fue y alzo la mano sin voltear para despedirse de los cuatro.

En el camino a la heladería encuentran a un tumulto de chicas acosando a un personaje conocido muy bien por todos ellos. Estaba siendo masacrado por chicas muy bellas que preguntaban a gritos su nombre, su numero de teléfono, si era soltero, este tipo de preguntas ya tenían desesperado al joven que solo sonreía nerviosamente y se acomodaba las gafas constantemente, porque los jalones las movían de un lado a otro. 

-"Eriol ¿eres tu?" –pregunto Sakura articulando palabras ya que nadie lo hacia por la imagen.

Una persona de cabello azul oscuro y ojos negro-azulados profundos como respuesta a su nombre.

-"Sakura ¿qué están haciendo aquí?" –pregunto intentando deshacerse del abrazo de una chica la cual casi mata con la mirada a la pobre de Sakura.

-"Yo te pregunto lo mismo Eriol" –sonrió nerviosamente por la mirada de la chica que parecía una daga que quería clavársele a Sakura.

Al notar la penosa situación en la que se encontraba no pudo evitar poner color a sus mejillas sin abandonar esa sonrisa que arranca mas de un suspiro a las jóvenes que lo siguen.

-"Veo que a pesar de no vivir aquí eres muy bien conocido ¿no es así Eriol?" –dijo Sakura ignorando las miradas de las otras chicas y la de Syaoran que decía que pronto mataría a Hiragisawa.

Algo cansado de lo que estaba pasando Eriol les pidió a las chicas con una sonrisa que me mataría si estuviera ahí que se fueran y como era de suponerse lo hicieron automáticamente de manera que solo quedaron cinco jóvenes de la misma edad a la mitad de una acera algo lejos de la heladería.

Al fin Eriol pronuncio palabra recobrándose por lo que paso y sonriendo como siempre.

-"Me entere que el clan Li estaba a cargo de ti y luego tu madre notifica a la ramificación que esta en Inglaterra que pasaba de nuevo a sus manos el clan" –dijo- "Así que pregunte y bueno me entere que había problemas y que tu estabas en Japón y es así como estoy aquí" –explico a sus compañeros de clase dejando al pobre de Li muy sorprendido por como se entero.

-"Eres muy perspicaz Hiragisawa" –dijo Syaoran molesto por la sonrisa que tenia.

-"Y no solo me entere de eso mi **querido descendiente"** –pronuncio Eriol molestando mas a Li por la forma en que recalco la frase.

-"¿Y de que más te enteraste **Hiragisawa**?" –utilizo el mismo tono de ironía y desprecio que usa con su familia y con su clan.

-"De la razón porque estas en Japón mi **querido descendiente" –**sonrió por lo que dijo mirando como se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo de la razón y a una Sakura con signos de interrogación por todos lados, acompañada por la risita de Meiling y Tomoyo.

Paso un lado de Li y rozándole el hombro susurro. –"_Ella te tiene que recordar de alguna forma"_. Él estuvo a punto de contestarle algo cuando se oyó la voz quejumbrosa de Meiling.

-"¡Vamos a ir por ese helado ¿sí o no?!" –ordeno mas que pregunto, así que no les quedo mas que obedecer.

Después de ir a la heladería Tomoyo le ofreció su casa a Eriol ya que Meilng y Syaoran ya se habían instalado en otro apartamento.(que chica tan hospitalaria ¿no creen?^^U).

Al dormir esa misma noche Sakura volvía a la misma casa en donde estaba la niña pero ahora era una habitación diferente; parecía la habitación de un matrimonio, era de un bello tono vino en las paredes con una combinación de color crema con estampados de flores vino en la parte crema. Las cortinas rojas estaban corridas dejando solo una fina tela blanca que no impedía la luz del sol cegando a Sakura. Acostumbrada su vista vio que había una sombra mirando por la ventana; dándole la espalda a ella y pidiendo que no se acercara.

-"Aléjate de el" –dijo por fin dando a conocer que era un hombre unos diez años mayor que ella.

-"De quien quiere que me aleje" –pregunto Sakura intentando dar un paso.

-"No te muevas por favor, solo quédate ahí y yo te diré"-dijo sin siquiera mirarla solo hablaba, pero esa voz era conocida para ella.

-"¿De quien quiere que me aleje?" –repitió ahora sin moverse de su lugar.

-"Del joven hechicero chino" –dijo aun con la mirada perdida en el exterior.

-"¿De quien hablas?" –decía confundida pero sin moverse de su lugar.

-"Del joven... Li... Xiaolang... Li..." –dijo en chino el nombre dejando a Sakura igual.

-"¿Xiaolang?" –pregunto admirando los rincones de la habitación tan finamente decorada.

-"Syaoran en japonés, Syaoran Li" –volteo para mirar a la chica siendo cubierto por la luz que no dejaba ver su rostro.

"De Syaoran y ¿Por qué?" –pregunto algo confundida por su respuesta.

-"El te hará sufrir en el futuro" –dijo el hombre que sin duda era...

-"¿Por qué me dices esto?"-ahora su voz mostraba algo de disgusto.

-"Tu solo hazlo y todo será mejor" –volteo mas y dejo ver su rostro pero Sakura no pudo verlo porque ya había despertado.

Ella sintió una gran tristeza porque la voz del señor se mostraba cálida y luego furiosa y hasta melancólica cuando hablada de Syaoran –"Se lo diré" –se preguntaba mientras se alistaba para ir a la escuela. –"No mejor no lo alarmo con mis tontos sueños" –repuso saliendo de su cuarto topándose a su hermano que subía las escaleras para irla a despertar 

-"El monstruo se levanto a tiempo" –se bufo de la chica. Pero ella siguió bajando las escaleras sin siquiera prestarle atención a su comentario.     

Al transcurso del día Sakura no pudo evitar dejar ver su preocupación.

-"¿Estas bien Sakura?" –susurro Li a la mitad de la clase de historia ya que la pobre dueña de su corazón tenia la mirada perdida hacia la ventana con una mano en su barbilla.

-"Si no te preocupes por mí" –dejo su pose y volteo a mirarlo e intento sonreír pero no lo consiguió.

-"Esta bien" –dijo en un tono conformista.

Sin duda el que tampoco estaba bien era Sajoinji tenia cara de "mírame y no me toques". Tomoyo se acerco a ver lo que le pasaba.

-"Oye Chiro ¿Estas bien?" –su voz era dulce y reconfortante con solo escucharla.

-"Solo un poco cansado " –contesto Chiro tratando de sonreír fallidamente.

-"Bueno hasta mañana" –dijo cuando tomaba su mochila y salía del salón.

Syaoran decidió acompañar a Sakura a su casa y surgió una platica en el camino.

-"¡Que bueno que vino Eriol!" –dijo sacando al joven chino de sus pensamientos.

-"Me sorprendió mucho que le interesara a la ramificación en Inglaterra el mandato de mi clan" –decía con sorpresa sonriendo a Sakura, por lo cual contrarrestando su sonrisa ella lo hizo de la misma manera.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente cuando sus rostros se empezaron a juntar por ¿instinto? ¿Amor? O mera ¿necesidad?. Cuando estaban ya sintiendo lo cálido de su aliento rozando sus narices Sakura bajo la cabeza; evitando su miraba de lobo que aun sentía como estaba clavada en su cara que igual que la tarde daba tonos rojizos. Pero el joven es astuto y con movimiento muy delicado para su naturaleza de luchador, levanto la barbilla de su amada y así; juntando sus labios en un tierno beso que hizo que Sakura sintiera un conjunto de emociones algo revueltas.

**_When I look into your eyes I realize,……………………………… _****_Cuando miro tus ojos me doy cuenta._**

**_That my love for you will never die,………………………………… _****_Que mi amor por ti nunca morirá._**

**_Together for the rest of live,…………………………………………… _****_Estaremos juntos toda la vida._**

**_I always want you here by my side,………………………………… _****_Siempre te quiero a mi lado._**

****

Ella sabia que el palpitar acelerado de su corazón quería decirle algo; en ese momento como un chispazo recordó que ya le había pasado antes, ella ya había sentido ese palpitar que removía todo su cuerpo.

Nanimo iwasu Dakishimete............................Me abrazaste sin decir nada. Anata no yasashisa o................................. No hay un dia que pase. 

**_Wasureru hi wa nai no…………………………………………………… _****_Cuando yo no recuerde tu amor._**

**_You are my reason to be……………………………………………… _****_Tu eres mi razón de ser.    _**

****

-"¿lo sentira?" –se preguntaba ella aun en sus brazos-"Sentirá este palpitar que casi no me deja respirar"- Por falta de aire y porque su cerebro ya lo exigía despegaron sus labios. Pero Sakura no pudo rechazar los brazos de Syaoran y se centraron en largo abrazo.

You are my dream come true……………………………………… Tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad. You are everything to me…………………………………………… Tu eres todo para mi. You are so beautiful……………………………………………………… Tu eres tan hermosa. You are my reason to be……………………………………………… Tu eres mi razón de ser.   

Syaoran por su parte sentía el palpitar acelerado de su corazón el cual igualmente le impedía rechazar a aquella frágil pero tierna niña –"se acordara"- dijo con un hilo de voz imperceptible para su amada.

I never knew how good it could be................... Nunca supe lo bueno que podía ser 

**_Till I had you loving me…………………………………………………… _****_Hasta que tu me amaste _**

**_You are my reason to be.............................. _****_Tú eres mi razón de ser._**

Algo hizo que Sakura brincara lo cual hizo reaccionar a Syoaran. –"¿Qué pasa?" –pregunto con una tierna y sutil voz.

-"Nada solo que..." –dudo al terminar su frase.

-"¿Qué?... que..." –pregunto ante la duda de Sakura.

-"Que pasara con Sajoinji" –replico ella- "aun es mi..."

-"Si" –afirmo él interrumpiéndola- "todavía es tu novio" –dijo con notable tristeza pero sosteniendo a Sakura como si fuera a huir.

-"pero..." –seguía dudando en sus palabras.

-"Pero que..." –dijo- "Acaso no lo amas" –dijo sabiendo la respuesta.

-"No... no lo amo" –su pesar era notable –"ese es el problema" –dijo con angustia.

-"¿Y porque no se lo dices?" –repuso tomándola de la mano con sus dos manos y acercándola a su boca para besar sus dedos. –"Lo estas engañando, no te preocupes por mi yo estaré esperándote, esperare una eternidad si así me lo pides" –replico el joven chino- "tu solo avísame cuando todo este bien no quiero que sufras por mi culpa; me alejare de ti para cuando tu estes lista". –finalizo.

-"NO" –grito Sakura- "no por favor no me dejes yo... no...no... podría... soportarlo es que yo... tu... me... yo..." –antes de que la pobre chica pudiera completar su frase el joven la había apretado fuertemente hacia si impidiéndole, así que hablara mientras el susurraba en su oído –"Déjalo así yo te esperare no tomes decisiones precipitadas de las cuales te puedas arrepentir" –dijo-

-"No" –reafirmo la chica- "Yo estoy segura de lo que siento" –dijo mostrando así los ojos verdes que se escondían de la mirada del joven chino; por miedo y angustia sus ojos se encontraban llorosos pero con el mismo brillo y encanto que hacían que el duro corazón del joven se volviera lo más frágil del mundo.

-"No me mires así" –replico Syoaran con angustia suplicante- "que no te das cuenta que esos ojos me matan y hacen que desee estar contigo siempre sin importar lo que pase con el mundo, no me hagas eso por favor, que acaso no ves que yo siento... que yo... que tu eres la persona mas importante y especial en mi vida Y YO, YO, YO TE AMO" –grito impresionando a la joven de ojos verdes. –"Si Sakura desde que te conozco cambiaste mi vida, mi forma de pensar, y la forma en que soy con los demás; eres la unica que me conoce en realidad.

Estas palabras que costo tanto, poder escuchar hicieron que unas barreras cayeran haciendo recordar a la pequeña y frágil joven al amor de su vida Syaoran era lo único que su mente decía; recordó su oso de felpa, la batalla contra Eriol recordó Todo, todo, todo!!!!!!!.

Instantes después decepcionado y con un silencio departe de joven Syaoran esta a punto de irse cuando oye la voz tierna de ella, de la joven que él amaba a la que le había abierto su corazón hace unos instantes cuando oye dos palabras que hacen que de la vuelta.

-"Yo también" –se escucho a lo lejos.

Lo único que él pudo ver fue como una joven encantadora estaba enfrente de el respondiéndole su declaración.

-"Yo también" –se volvió a escuchar reafirmando así que no era una alucinación del chico.

-"TE AMO" –grito la joven de ojos verdes que estaban siendo iluminados por un atardecer que dada origen a una bella noche con luna en cuarto menguante que iluminaba levemente las calles de Tomoeda.

Y surgió así prácticamente de la nada el beso que surgió como sello al amor de ambos.

-"Tengo que irme" –murmuro- "Ya es muy tarde mi familia se va a preocupar".

Instantes después ella ya se había safado de los brazos del joven y entraba a su casa con una gran sonrisa, la misma que indicaba la despedida.

Lo único que hizo el joven fue responder con una sonrisa mientras  caminaba pesaba –_"Que fácil se escabullo de mí" _–sollozo pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tarareaba una canción,

-"Ki ni naru aitsu fushigi na aitsu kyô mo yokome de chekku shite, Shiranai uchi ni sô naze ka aitsu no peesu hamatteru,   
Ki ni naru yokan fushigi na yokan nani ka hajimaro munasawagi, Donna toki demo yuzurenai risô ga aru kara   
Dare ni mo makenai yo" –cantaba el joven esta canción que ya antes había cantado, cuando fueron a la exposición de ositos y el quedo atrapado con ella en el elevador y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos (mas bien los acepto XD) esta canción le trae muchos recuerdos  así que la felicidad y emoción de este momento lo inspiraron a cantar esta bella canción. Claro que el solo cantaba cuando no tenia publico y su único testigo era la noche y esa luna compañera inseparable de su espera y agonía cuando no sabia lo que sentía, cuando estaba confundido y esperaba que las respuestas salieran de la nada o que simple y sencillamente se apareciera alguien y le dijera que hacer o que sentir.

Pero ahora por primera vez desde que conocía a Sakura estaba seguro de sí mismo y no se encontraba confundido, no, al contrario estaba mas que tranquilo, caminaba por las calles rumbo a casa de Daidouji y estaba cantando. Si como lo oyen estaba cantando alegremente una canción que le gustaba, pero que nunca había cantado a alguien que no fuera la luna desde la ventana de su habitación en Hong Kong.

Cuando pasaba el puentecillo rumbo a la escuela se rozo los labios con los dedos y se sonrojo sobremanera al recordar como esos dulces labios que nunca había tocado y se reprochaba hasta la fecha el no haberlo hecho en los ensayos de la obra de teatro La bella durmiente del bosque. Sentía todavía como ese calor seguía en sus labios, ese calor que solo se tiene cuando otros labios están sobre los tuyos. Revivió el momento y cerro los ojos pero sin detener su paso pero lamentablemente  se topo con un poste de luz que si lo hizo y dejándole una marca en medio de los ojos se levanto un poco aturdido pero feliz.

-"Mama ¿dónde esta mi mama?" –preguntaba el joven aturdido siguiendo su paso algo tambaleante pero feliz.

**Notas de la autora: ^_^ hi! Como están? Bueno aquí este el séptimo chap que espero sea de su agrado que les pareció el beso? La confesión? Yo creo que estuvo bien pero ya saben si no les gusta no tienen mas que decírmelo. La canción que puse se llama _You are my reason to be_ y es la canción de la película de los caballeros del zodiaco contraatacan esa canción a mi gusto esta muy bonita no puedo decir lo mismo de la película ya que las batallas no son muy de mi agrado.**

**Tengo una pregunta para mis lindos y adorables lectores ¿quién de ustedes estudia japonés, habla japonés o tiene un buen traductor de japonés? Necesito un buen colaborador así que les ruego que me digan.**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews y tienes razón es una malo que viene del futuro tu sabes quien eres te agradezco tus constates reviews.**

**En la pagina SBU Y Sakura no michi agradezco a las web masters que hacen el favor de subir mi fic y ya sin nada que decirles les mando un besote y Creo que todos ya lo sabran pero para los que no lo saben CLAMP saco una nueva historia con los mismos personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Nueva historia mismos personajes, actualmente se publica en la misma revista que Chobits. Su nombre es algo largo y no se lo que significa ****Tsubasa****-Reservoir Chronicle busquen sobre esta nueva historia ya que es muy buena.**

** Avances del siguiente capitulo: bueno, bueno sé que en el chap anterior dije que haría un especial y ya lo hice pero necesitaba poner esto antes les prometo que ya el otro si es el especial titulado pilares Ying pilares Yang y la continuidad de la vida.**

**MATTA NE!!!!!!!!**

**Lían =P        **


	8. ¿Pilares Ying, pilares yang? Y la contin...

_Esta bien este capitulo es un especial (por así decirlo) solo es para dejarles mas claro eso de los pilares sus poderes sus personalidades, su forma física ^_^Uuuu y todos eso detallitos que no toque en el capitulo anterior. Esta bien empecemos con este especial Titulado:_

_ **¿Pilares Ying, Yang? Y la continuidad de una vida**_

_Especial de la luz de tu estrella escrito por mi y solo con fines de diversión así que ya sabes por desgracia y porque no tengo una gran imaginación como la de ellas recordad pues que CCS no es mío sino de Clamp y sus afiliados así que todos los personajes son de ellas a excepción de alguno que otro que es mío._

_Empecemos._

_Nota que se le olvidaba a la despistada de la autora ^.^Uuuu. Les iré narrando una historia de nuestros personajes mientras dentro de unos ********* estarán lo de los pilares esta historia es lago rara y no tendrá                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                continuidad con el fic original así que recuerden que esto es un especial no es un capitulo y ahora si Comenzamos con este episodio._

.

.

.

.

.

**La luz de tu estrella especial.**

**By Lían.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana era algo fría a decir verdad la brisa de la noche hacia sentir alguno que otro escalofrió sino llevabas un abrigo.

Una linda chica caminaba adormilada y algo lento ya que no llevaba su habitual medio de transporte y el hecho de que su cuerpo le exigiera mas horas de sueño no era su culpa.

Bueno la chica seguía el camino de costumbre la misma calle vacía, los mismos árboles de cerezo; pero de pronto su cara de sueño desapareció dando paso a una cara de enojo y una vena hinchada en la frente y la causa era que su hermano no la había dejado de molestar esta mañana durante el desayuno.

-"El monstruo se ha levantado temprano" –se bufo un chico del otro lado de la mesa. "-Creo que por eso esta tan nublado el día" –volteo a ver a la chica delante de el viendo el cambio de su cara y la hinchazón de una vena en su frente recibiendo como premio a su tan tierno y amoroso comentario un puntapié justo en la espinilla.

La chica se tranquilizo y siguió caminando con esa mirada esmeralda que la hacia verse muy linda combinado con los cerezos que caían lentamente como resultado del viento que hizo que la chica abrochara su abrigo hasta el ultimo botón  

"-Todavía es muy temprano" –suspiro con pesar- "Mucha gente sigue en sus casas además mi hermano tenia entrenamiento con el equipo de fútbol de su universidad"-decía para si misma pero en voz alta como si hablara con alguien.

La joven seguía su camino sintiendo lo largo que era el lugar yendo a pie.

La chica no se había percatado de que alguien igual que ella con cara de sueño y todo en bello cabello castaño que tenia alborotado y despeinado doblaba la esquina en el parque pingüino para seguir su camino a la misma escuela de la chica ya que llevaba el mismo uniforme pero el traía un larga gabardina negra que lo hacia ver mayor.

Sus ojos marrones daban a conocer que había dormido poco y el recordar lo que su prima le había dicho en la tarde de ayer hacia que se sonrojara un poco a pesar del frió que hacia esa mañana.

-"Esa chica jamás dejara de atormentarte verdad Xiaolang" –sonrió con picardía una chica de cabello oscuro y profundo.

-"No se de que hablas" –susurro con disgusto tratando de evitar mirarla.

-"Sin duda jamás podrás ser sincero cuando se hable de..." –fue interrumpida por el chico que salía de la habitación y daba un portazo.

-" No hay duda de ello" -repitió la chica soltando una pequeña risita.

El pobre chico chino sin darse cuenta se había topado mas bien había rozado su hombro con algo o alguien a lo cual no le dio importancia y solo se disculpo ofreciendo una reverencia y siguió su camino hacia la escuela secundaria.

-"Como puedo estar así solo por ella..."-susurro con pesar y alegría en su ser.

-"Es algo tan raro"-pensaba sin notar que caminaba al lado de alguien de suma importancia para el. 

-"Pobre de mi querido descendiente"-  oyó Syaoran decir no muy lejos de el a decir verdad alguien que no le causaba mucho guato se encontraba  a su lado.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" –pregunto con tono frió casi helante que enfriaba mas que el clima

-"Ni siquiera me saludas **querido descendiente**"-remarco estas ultimas palabras haciendo enfurecer mas al chico chino sonriendo de tal forma que desesperaba mas al joven.

-"¿Qué haces aquí" –repitió sin darle importancia a su comentario anterior y prosiguiendo su camino.

-"Con un 'Hola Eriol' hubiera bastado Li" –dijo con una amplia sonrisa la reencarnación del hechicero Clow

-"No lo voy a repetir Hiragizawa" –se detuvo en seco mirando su reloj- "Es temprano podemos hablar un rato" –indico un banca que estaba a las afueras del parque pingüino.

-"No lo necesitamos" –prosiguió el camino hacia la escuela de Li y solo dijo algo antes de irse.

-"¿Estarás feliz, verdad? Lograste que te recordara"-así Eriol desapareció por el lugar dejando a un enfadado y sonrojado Syaoran.

-"_Como odio esa sonrisa, piensa que lo sabe todo" –_pensó el futuro jefe del clan Li

Al fin sin darse cuenta de  lo ocurrido estaba en las puertas de la escuela pero para su sorpresa aun estaban cerradas.

-"Es muy temprano" –pensó frotándose el despeinado cabello marrón.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta estaba enfrente de alguien que al parecer era chica pero lo único que noto era su espalda.

Complexión delgada y no muy alta. Llevaba el cabello corto y un abrigo que se topaba con su falta.

-"Buenos días" –saludo la chica sin darse cuenta de quien era.

-"Buenos días" –respondió Li sonriendo al pensar que Sakura siempre llegaba tarde y jamás la encontraría tan temprano en la escuela. Una gota escurrió por su frente. Pero algo hizo que despertara de su trance –"Esa voz" –pronuncio con un hilo de esta. –"Están dulce y tan parecida a la de..." –corto sus pensamientos para pronunciar –"¡Sakura!" – susurro el chico con alegría y sorpresa para su acompañante. Dando como consecuencia un rojo en las mejillas de ambos

-"¿Eh?" –susurro Sakura alzando la mirada que estuvo baja hasta la mención de su nombre. –"¡Syaoran?" –pronuncio la ex Card Captor alzando la mirada para ver el sonrojo de Li 

-"Es demasiado temprano Sakura" –se sorprendió el chico ante el suceso pero no le molestaba en absoluto.- "¿No podías dormir?" –pregunto inquisitivo el chico chino.

-"Aja" –respondió siguiendo su camino hacia lo casilleros con Li a lado suyo , ambos intentando detener el acelerado latir de sus corazones.

Sakura Kinomoto:

Primer pilar Ying mantiene el equilibrio en el planeta con su dulzura y compasión inigualables.

Su elemento principal y de manejo como el pilar que es, es la Luz

Debido al entrenamiento que requiere como pilar ya no usa el mismo bastón ni la misma llave.

Ahora es un dije en forma de canica color blanco el cual tiene en medio un punto de color rosa con forma de flor de cerezo. Con el cual no cuenta aun pero ya lo veremos mas adelante.

Ella es igual un poco mas alta pero sigue siendo tan inocente y linda como cuando iba a al  primaria Tomoeda.

A pesar de eso desarrollo un sentido de percepción y análisis superior aunque sigue siendo tan despistada como siempre ^_^Uuuu  (Hay cosas que nunca cambian).

Como un pilar Ying que es adquiere un forma diferente a la de humana ya que el padre destino dice que: -" Solo los humanos pueden proteger a los humanos"- por lo tanto para ser un pilar Ying tienes que ser humano pero para la defensa con el Yang te conviertes en algo así como un "Ángel"o ser divino que puede contrarrestar la magia de un Yang.

La forma que adquiere Sakura es muy peculiar.

Su cabello crece al toparse con sus tobillos con un color bellamente dorado recogiendo parte de el en una media cola en la cual se rizan las puntas. Sus bellos ojos esmeralda continúan brillando como la joya con la cual se comparan.

Su vestido cuanta con dos partes la parte baja es de un vestido color blanco que llega a los tobillos pegándose en la parte de arriba -debajo del pecho-; soltándose de ahí hacia abajo, no tiene mangas y tiene un borde de color ligeramente rosa en el talle del vestido y la parte de abajo.

La segunda parte es un ligera tela transparente la cual le da mangas a su vestido dándole un vuelo impresionante a su belleza. Sin poder faltar un par de alas que se extienden a lo largo de su espalda como un blanco abrigo que la protege del mal.

Su dije ya lo describí al principio pero ahora les daré la descripción del arma que utiliza para su combate.

Tiene un forma de lanza la cual se abre en la punta inferior para dejar en medio la esfera de cristal que perece contener algo liquido en la cual flota la flor de cerezo, teniendo como final tres arillos determinado que ella es el pilar principal (Syaoran tiene dos y Sajoinji tiene uno) como quien dice indica el rango del pilar.

En el capitulo pasado marque le nombre del pilar como Sakura Kinomoto pero en realidad tiene otro nombre cuando se convierte en un pilar Sakura se llama Jiang.

Regresando a la escuela.

-"Tu tampoco podías" –pregunto la chica cambiándose de zapatos dirigiéndose al casillero de Li, con la cara baja.

-"No" –respondió con un leve sonrojo mirando hacia el piso.

-"Vamos" –pronuncio la chica señalando hacia la puerta que conducía fuera del lugar. –"¿Vamos?" –pregunto de nuevo notando que no había  respuesta por parte del chico chino.

-"Si ya voy" –cerro su casillero y corrió para alcanzar a la chica que ya había salido.

Ambos entraron al salón pero estaban solos así que dejaron sus portafolios en sus respectivos asientos y se sentaron.

-"¿Syaoran? –pregunto la chica girando a ver a su compañero sumergido en sus pensamientos. –"¿Estas bien?" –demostró tristeza y angustia en su rostro –"Si te puedo ayudar en algo dímelo" –dudo- "No me negaría a ayudarte" –sonrió reconfortante sacándole una sonrisa picara y juguetona que nunca había visto en el.

-"No te preocupes estoy bien" –dijo son quitar esa linda y picara sonrisa.

-"Te importa si salimos" –dijo levantándose de su lugar- "El sol esta empezando a brillar y la brisa fría ya desapareció" –tomo la mano del chico –"Vamos" –afirmo mas que pregunto.

Syaoran no pudo negarse y tomo la mano de Sakura entrelazándola con la suya dejando ver que eran una feliz pareja enamorada.

**Ima anatano koega kikoeru…..................… Ahora puedo escuchar tu voz,**

**kokoni oidito………………............................ que dice "ven aquí"**

**samishisani makesoona watashini......... y sentir la soledad de haberte perdido**

Sakura se soltó de él cuando se percato de ello subiendo el rubor de la cabeza a un rojo subido. (Parecía farolito de navidad XD).

Ella se sentó bajo un lindo árbol de cerezo y cerro los ojos un instante sintiendo el calor que se asomaba en la mañana.

**Ima anatano sugataga mieru ……................. Ahora puedo ver tu silueta**

**aruite kuru ……………………….................... que viene caminando **

**mewo tojite matteiru watashini…................ ****y te espero con los ojos cerrados**

-"_Que linda" –_pensó el descendiente de Clow sacudiendo la cabeza  y tomando asiento a un lado de ella.

**Kinoomade namidade kumotteta…............. Hasta ayer, las lágrimas me cegaban**

**korokowa ima…………………................. pero ahora el corazón…**

**Oboete imasuka me to me ga atta tokiwo ........¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras miradas se comprendían?**

**Oboete imasuka te to te ga fureattatoki...........¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras manos se tocaban?**

** Sorewa hajimeteno ............................................y después comenzó**

**Ai no tabidachi deshita .....................................nuestro viaje de amor**

**I love you so ****......................................................¡te amo tanto!******

-"_Bésala" _–decía una voz dentro de Li –_"Se ve tan hermosa.... bésala... tonto"-_repetía una voz dentro de el seria el tercer beso.

**Ima anatano shinsenkanjiru ...............................Ahora puedo sentir tu mirada **

**Hanaretemo .......................................................que no se aparta de mi**

**Karada yunga atatakaku naruno .......................un calor empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo**

Casi automáticamente aproximo su cara a la de ella Sakura continuaba con los ojos cerrados eh XD se aproximo mas... mas... mas... mas hasta que pudo sentir su respiración muy próxima a la suya –"_Ahora tonto" –_repetía la voz dentro de su cabeza.

Syaoran cerro los ojos dejando que lo demás continuara solo se acerco un poco mas... mas y cuando prácticamente ya estaba sobre los labios de Sakura ella abrió los ojos viendo como un chico aclamando por las chicas, el cual le había declarado su amor un día antes y además muy guapo Hasta ahora lo nota ^_^Uuu estaba a micras de milímetros de besarla.

**Ima anatano ai shinjimasu ................................Ahora creo en tu amor**

**Doozo watashiwo ..............................................y yo le pido por favor**

**Tooku kara mimamottekudasai ........................que desde lejos lo cuide**

-"_Acércate Sakura" –_pensó la chica viendo fijamente lo que tenia en frente Yo quisiera estar ahí T_T bua bua 

-_"Es muy guapo y el te quiere besar, además... tu... lo amas..." "acércate Sakura"_  -pensaba la chica mientras syaoran se seguía acercando a ella.

Cuando ella ya prácticamente había aceptado su beso y había cerrado los ojos se oyo un grito que llamo la atención de ambos chicos saltando Syaoran de la posición incomoda en la que estaba.

-"No tengo mi cámara porque no me avisaron" –grito Tomoyo desde un punto no muy lejano.

-"DAIDOUJI" –grito Li dándole una mirada asesina con cara de –"nos interrumpiste". Tomoyo ignora la mirada y sonrió.

Se acerco y tomo a Li del brazo y le dijo. –"Regresen a donde estaban busco mi cámara y los filmo" –dijo Tomoyo aproximando (por no decir empujando) a Li a la pobre Sakura que seguía sentada bajo el árbol con toda la cara roja y una gota escurriendo por su nuca.

-"Mejor me voy" –dijo Syaoran como excusa intento escabullirse del lugar pero Tomoyo es muy astuta.

-"Espera Li" –grito tomoyo con una dulce voz.

-"No la vas a dejar así ¿verdad Li? –Tomoyo giro su cabeza a Sakura guiñándole un ojo a su amiga pero algo la interrumpió.

-"T-O-M-O-Y-O" –dijo Sakura lentamente con un tono de voz elevado y frió poco característico de ella.

-"Bueno, bueno, me voy y los dejo solos para que sigan" –dijo Tomoyo aproximándose a Li dándole un codazo –"Continúen" –y empujo a Li para que quedaran de frente mirándose a los ojos hundiéndose en la mirada de cada uno el en las esmeraldas de Sakura y ella en lo misterioso y sencillo de los ojos marrones del chico que tenia delante de ella; de Li, del chico que la hacia sentir rara, sabia que lo amaba y que él de la misma manera... pero había algo que la detenía de aproximarse a el, algo la detenía pero cuando se decidió a seguir a acercarse a el y sellar sus labios con tierno beso que haría recordar sensaciones en ella.

Ella se acero a el, el automáticamente aprisiono su cintura delineándola con una mano y pegándola a su cuerpo. Dejando conocer una parte muy liberal de su reservada persona, parecía que tenia una gran seguridad en terminar lo que había empezado y ya que Sakura parecía no rechazarlo continuo con lo suyo.

Sakura rodeo su cuello con las manos quedando un poco abajo ya que el era mas alto que ella haciendo que el bajara la cabeza.

Así proseguían ambos como si siguieran un manual que tuviera como titulo "Como besar" ambos ya entrelazados con los ojos cerrados aproximando sus caras mas...mas.. mas y mas... hasta que... (jijiji que mala soy se esperan para ver lo que pasa ¬¬#)

Syaoran Li:

Segundo pilar Ying no mantiene exactamente el equilibrio del mundo como Jiang pero aun así es indispensable ya que el representa la fuerza y la paciencia para hacer las cosas de una manera correcta aunque un poco mas fría que la de una persona comprensiva. Su carácter es duro; frió pero eso si nada serio (solo cuando la ocasión lo amerita) aunque nadie sabe que es lo que piensa.

Su mayor adoración hasta ahora es recuperar lo que por extrañas razones le han arrebatado; a lo que el le debe la inauguración de su corazón.... su adorada Sakura. Su pequeña flor.

El también cambia de ropa y de forma física.

El pequeño lobo o Xiaolang o Shaoran o Syaoran (cuantas variaciones de su nombre T_TUuuu) 

Bueno su forma física es un chico mas alto que Jiang  su cabello toma un tono mas café que el usual pareciendo casi negro (pero casi) es corto como ahora lo trae pero tiene algunos mechones mas largos que se topan con su barbilla dándole un toque de coquetería y a la vez de diversión a su aspecto tan serio. Lo mas lindo es cuando estos mechoncitos andan colgando por su cara haciéndolo ver hermoso. Simple y sencillamente hermoso.

Hablando de su traje también es blanco cuenta con unos pantalones (como lo verdes de su traje ceremonial) los cuales tienen pequeños ying/yang bordados con hilo dorado a la parte que topa con los tobillos dándole un toque gracioso a su traje. Cuanta con una especie de polera larga con mangas muy, muy anchas teniendo también al borde de estas lindos y curiosos ying/yang esta polera llega hasta mas debajo de las rodillas cubriendo casi todo el pantalón con aberturas en ambos lados. En el pecho tiene  bordado un trueno atravesando al ying/yang en colores negro y dorado dándole un toque de misterio y énfasis a su vestimenta.

Hablando ahora de su llave es una canica en forma de ojo de gato en un ligero tono verde no mas grande que la de Jiang la cual tiene un pequeño rayo de luz o mejor dicho trueno a comparación de la de a Jiang su "Caniquita" es un pulsera que cuelga coquetamente de su muñeca.

Ahora pasando a su arma es una espada ancha algo pesada (pero pues para un debilucha como yo claro que esta pesada jijiji ^_^) de la cual el mango tiene un esfera verde con un trueno uniéndose al final colgando dos arillos indicando su jerarquía.

Su nombre es Zhou. Un dato curioso es que Zhou es una vuelta de la personalidad del pequeño lobo le gusta perseguir mujeres principalmente a Jiang por la cual tiene una loca y extraña obsesión. 

Se que es algo confuso pero voy a especificar cuando sean pilares y cuando no lo sean, es algo así como Yue y Yukito pero en cambio ellos siendo Sakura y Syaoran tienen conciencia total cuando son pilares aunque no controlan los sentimientos ni las acciones de estos.

Sigamos con la interesante escena de la continuidad de la vida.

Así proseguían ambos como si siguieran un manual que tuviera como titulo "Como besar" ambos ya entrelazados con los ojos cerrados aproximando sus caras mas...mas.. mas y mas... hasta que...

Hasta que...sus labios se tocaron se saborearon apenas si dos segundos cuanto mucho; el lindo timbre los interrumpió haciendo que Sakura diera un salto y corriera hacia el salón brindándole un sonrisa que no reflejaba sino mucha confusión y preocupación.

Mientras corría para no llegar tarde a la clase (^_^Uuuu que raro si llego muy temprano) pensaba

-"_Porque siento esta culpa en mi ser" –_meditaba la chica mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos –"_Estoy llorando pero ¿por qué?" –_lloraba la chica sin remedio se detuvo ante el salón pensó un segundo y siguió corriendo salió de la escuela y se hundió en un bosque. El cual le hacia compañía a sus lagrimas que caían cual noche de lluvia triste y gris.

Se detuvo ante una banca se sentó y apoyo sus manos en las rodillas doblando su cuerpo mojando su falda con lagrimas las cuales no sabían porque surgían de sus ojos simplemente no las podía contener era como si algo de ella le pidiera que salieran que se diera cuenta que esas lagrimas eran algo que debía saber, algo que ya conocía pero debía descubrir.

Paro su llanto para darle paso a una etapa de meditación profunda que la hacia sentir muy rara -"_Lo recordé, yo recuerdo que el es el amor de mi vida, entonces, ¿por qué lloro?"-_Susurro la chica notando que estaba sola. –"_Mi amor... mi amor es para él pero..."-_había una batalla en su cabeza no sabia como pero decidió seguir caminando; topándose con un lugar el cual era totalmente desconocido para ella.

Un pequeño altar algo sucio y lleno de moho resplandecía a lo lejos. Acercándose Sakura noto que algo en su cuerpo empezaba a resplandecer exactamente en la zona del corazón ahí era donde apuntaba esa luz. Con movimientos lentos e inseguros se aproximo al altar leyendo lo que decía _-"Aquí yace un poder oculto, un poder que balancea al universo tu solo lo podrás ver, tu que eres la heredera de la luz; elegida por el destino, destino incierto que no podrás cambiar por mas que te lo propongas. Tu que eres la forma mortal de Jiang libera hoy y ahora tu poder. Con el cielo de testigo y tu alma de precursor acepta este poder y llévalo a hacer el bien" –_leyó Sakura la inscripción del altar y como si algo fuera sacado desde su interior broto un pequeño dije en forma de canica color blanco con una flor de cerezo en el centro. Algo hizo que empezara a recitar una frase que ella desconocía pero que salió de su corazón en esos momentos.

_-" Alma pura, alma mía, reniego mi mortalidad para dar paso a la inmortalidad del pilar Jiang, pilar de la luz. Libera los poderes contenidos en este sello el cual proclamo yo la heredera de la luz ¡Muéstrate ahora! Concede mis deseos" _–grito la chica levantando la canica y envolviéndola con sus manos; de la cual brotaron un conjunto de listones blancos las cuales la cubrieron y dieron pasa a Jiang una chica no mayor a Sakura ya antes descrita.

-"Por fin" –suspiro Jiang revolviendo su cabello con una mano –"Por lo que veo soy la primera en despertar" –bostezo el pilar- "Que bueno que Zhou no ha despertado" –suspiro la chica sentándose en una piedra y convirtiéndose en Sakura de nuevo.

_-"Ahora seremos una Sakura no lo olvides tu eres yo y yo soy tu jamás dejes de ser como eres_" –dijo una voz en su interior conocida como Jiang. Sakura se quedo pensando un poco y después todos los conocimientos que ella tenia como Sakura se le unieron los de Jiang supo el porque de todo lo que paso y supo lo que ahora es _–"La heredera de la luz un pilar que protege a la humanidad de los Yang_"- Así sin mas que hacer ni decir Sakura camino hacia su casa ya que era algo tarde y de seguro su familia estaría algo preocupada siguió el camino de siempre, cruzo el puente del parque pingüino y prosiguió su camino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mientras en la casa de la familia daidouji mas específicamente el lugar que ocupaba Li.

-"Me sentí tan bien al volverla a besar pero que digo eso es incorrecto...." –se recriminaba el chico sonrojándose al recordar la mirada apenada de Sakura y sonriendo con picardía al recordar lo que hizo automáticamente el después. –"Pero es que es tan dulce, tierna, bella" –intentaba darse ánimos el mismo (Sale Lían con una gran pancarta que dice ¡VAMOS SYAORAN!) (chiste local de la autora ^_^jijijijiji).

-"mejor salgo a caminar porque sino; no me salvo de que Daidouji me pregunte de nuevo".

***** Flash Back******

-"Oye li" –grito una joven de cabello negro por el pasillo de la escuela.

-"¿Qué ocurre Daidouji? –pregunto cordial pero indiferente Syaoran.

-"Eso mismo te pregunto que ocurre ¿Por qué Sakura no entro a la clase? –Al oír eso Syaoran trago saliva e intento esquivar el tema.

-" Essste bueno pues esste se me hacce tarde esste Aadios Daidouji" –tartamudeo Li metiendose al primer salón que encontró aunque no fuera su clase evito a Daidouji.

****Fin del Flash Back*****

-"Pero tiene razón no se que fue lo que paso con ella después de.... bueno después de eso" –suspiro es chico atravesando sigilosamente toda la mansión dirigiéndose a la salida; para empezar a caminar sin rumbo.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- se pregunto el chico siendo despeinado por el viento del anochecer.

_-"Tu conoces este lugar Zhou" –_susurro alguien como si del viento se tratase.

-"_Tu que eres sigiloso y fuerte como el trueno" –_empezó a recitar alguien- "_Heredero de la magia de los mas fuertes; rompe el sello impuesto por el destino y renace ahoya y en este lugar, con la  noche de tu testigo y las estrellas de tu respaldo; hombre fuerte nacido de la naturaleza pura despierta ese poder escondido y refinado dentro de ti" –y como un grito urgente salió- "Despierta ahora Zhou" –_Al terminar estoSyaoran brillo de la parte superior de su pecho brotando de el una canica verdosa en forma de ojo de gato. Haciéndole pronunciar estas palabras.

-_"Mi fortaleza es mi escudo, mi alma es pura, pura para proclamar los poderes de Zhou el pilar del trueno, trueno que mantiene la paz. Ahora doy paso a mi inmortalidad para ser lo que no soy, para ser el heredero del trueno rompe este sello y ¡Libera su poder! –_Exclamo Syaoran haciendo flotar la bella perla que lo envolvió en listones blancos cambiando su aspecto al del bello Zhou.

-"Ahhh que sueño" –bostezo Zhou estirando sus brazos- "Mi pequeño pilarcito Jiang ya despertó" –sonrió coqueto Zhou –"Creo que la iré a buscar y haber si en esta vida puedo besar a esa lucecita" –soñó despierto Zhou- "Pero primero lo primero" –cerro los ojos y cambio a ser Syaoran.

-_"Ya sabes  quien soy heredero del trueno" –_susurraba una voz sigilosa_- "Ahora somos uno descendiente de clow" –_decía el pilar en sumente_ –"Juntos cumpliremos nuestra misión" –_así se desvaneció la voz dejando un poco aturdido al joven... pero después de segundos su cara se ilumino dando vista de el coqueto Zhou         

-"_Y conquistaremos juntos..." –_dijo intencionalmente Syaoran- "_Yo a mi lucecita y tu a tu bella flor" –_Ahora era Zhou el que hablaba.

-"_Pero mientras tanto hay que ser normal_" –concluyo Zhou internándose en el alma de Li para evitar que parezca loco hablando consigo mismo.

Sin decir nada mas Syaoran continuo su camino hacia su casa con la cabeza llena de dudas pero a la vez sabiendo todo con claridad.

Sabiendo de Los pilares Ying de la identidad de Sakura como pilar Jiang. Conociendo las reglas que debe seguir no debe tener relación con ella, no puede eso lo sabe Zhou también por eso solo se divierte intentando conquistar a Jiang sabiendo bien que ella lo rechazara por el bien de los dos.

Conoce la identidad de Sajoinji como tercer pilar y la función que debe desempeñar como tal. 

-"¿Ahora que voy a hacer?" –se cuestionaba entrando a la habitación de huéspedes.

-"No puedo amar a Sakura, no puedo pero... como lo voy a evitar... simplemente Yo..." –se sonrojo sobremanera- "Yo... no lo puedo evitar" –gritaba como desesperado- "No puedo" –bajo su tono de voz- "Ella me ama ahora" –susurraba con felicidad - "Pero no puedo dejarla ahora que ya me recuerda" –se daba esperanzas- "Pero..." –se volvió a sonrojar- "El sentir el roce de sus labios me erizo la piel" –estaba rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo y mas rojo- "Como puedo estar diciendo esto" –se regaño a si mismo- "Eran tan suaves y tersos; me sentí tan bien... aunque solo fue por unos momentos" –recordaba el momento con entusiasmo-"Pero... ella se fue y estaba llorando tiene razón Daidouji ¿Qué le habrá pasado?" –se frotaba la cabeza intentando encontrar respuestas- "Creo... creo que es... es por ese tal Chiro.–se recrimina de nuevo- "Tonto sino se lo dijiste la ves pasada por Tsukishiro ahora no te detuviste por Chiro" –se golpeaba la cabeza- "Pero... no pude detenerme tenerla enfrente sonriendo de esa forma, con cara de inocencia; y esos pétalos de Sakuras que caían sobre ella –dijo- "Simplemente irresistible" –repetía con la cara roja a mas no poder- "¿Ahora que voy a hacer?" –diciendo esto el sueño lo venció. Y así reposando sobre su cama con la ropa que traía ya que no se había cambiado de esta al llegar. Dormía poco placidamente con cara de preocupación y algo sonrojado.

Sajoinji Chiro:

Tercer pilar Ying este si es reservado para que vean no como el atractivo de Zhou que solo es un casanova; este ser angelical y protector es una persona muy seria que se mantiene al borde de todo problema. Se siente fuertemente atraído por Jiang pero no le dice nada. Zhou se molesta pero cada que puede lo pone en ridículo ante Jiang.

Hablando de su físico; el es una persona pelirroja con el cabello tocando ligeramente sus hombros sus ojos son exóticamente color miel; ligeramente rojizo. A pesar de su atractivo a veces superior al de Zhou por su modestia y su seriedad.

Su traje de pilar es blanco con unos pantalones anchos que se topan con los zapatos doblándose coquetamente. Su polera también es larga con ranuras a los lados bordado por toda la orilla con ying/yang color azul con blanco; también la orilla de su pantalón tiene este bordado. Su pecho tiene un ying/yang azul claro dando ilusión de que es agua.

Su arma (como les gustan las armas a los hombres ^_^Uuu) es una arco color azul (adoro el azul jiji VIVA EL AZUL, VIVA EL AZUL).

Con un arillo colgando de el color dorado y una esfera azul en medio de este la cual se encarga del manejo del agua y la absorción de las energías; sus flechas hechas de agua (parecidas a las del buen y adorable Yue) tienen el poder de atravesar cualquier tipo de escudo y el de purificar y sanar las almas corrompidas y las heridas incurables, no sin antes dejar sin energía al pobre de Shikai ;este es su nombre de pilar; pero sus flechas no solo son de protección sino que son de ataque porque parecidas a las de la carta the arrow siendo una se multiplican considerablemente aumentando la posibilidad del ataque al contrincante.

Su bello colgandijo o caniquita es de obviamente color azul (VIVA EL AZUL VIVA EL AZUL jijijijijijiji) tiene una olita de color azul claro dentro de ella.

Digamos que el es algo así como el chico guapo serio poderoso (siento que el le tira a Syaoran ¿no creen?) pero bueno se me ocurrió hacer a Zhou diferente de Syaoran pero dejemos eso para las notas finales.

Shikai representa la fortaleza y la seriedad relacionados con la humildad y la perseverancia.

Para mi gusto el es un chico muy guapo que se merece ser perseguido pero ya saben las reglas de los pilares así que es solo mío jajajajajajajajaja. (lo siento)

Sajoinji se encontraba entre dormido y despierto porque algo no lo dejaba descansar. Su perspicacia y su sentido se concentraban de tal forma que el podía escuchar clara y fuertemente el tictac  del reloj de la sala era muy fuerte y no lo dejaba dormir TICTAC, TICTAC, TICTAC resonaba agudamente en su cabeza.

-"Diablos" –grito disgustado levantándose estrepitosamente de su cama- "Iré por agua y voy a meter ese reloj al refrigerador" –decía molesto pero en voz baja para no molestar a nadie.

-"¿Pero que diablos...?" –pregunto al ver que toda la cocina se encontraba inundada y algo al parecer una pequeña esfera brillaba en el interior de esta. Pero sin siquiera dejarlo pensar el agua lo había inundado a el también. 

-"No puedo... no puedo respirar" –forcejeaba con el agua intentando buscar una salida. Pero no pudo y soltó su nariz para dar a paso a que: -"No me ahogo" –dijo- "Es imposible..." –pero sin querer ya había tocado esa perla que brillaba y empezó a oír una voz que le decía.

-"_Hombre de bien, destinado, a este tu lugar; a este tu espacio, tu vida esta ligada a esto, esto es tu vida..." –_decía una voz en su cabeza- "_Tu que eres puro; nacido de lo mas recóndito de los mares, y elegido por el destino para esta; tu misión; tu vida y tu única opción renace ahora gran Shikai; rey de los mares y las tempestades; de la protección y del arte de sanar. Descubre ahora esa mascara y revélate ante estos; que serán tus ojos de ahora en adelante" –_finalizo la voz y unas palabras brotaron de la boca de Sajoinji¨ -"_El poder del agua mío es; soy yo el elegido por el destino para proclamar este poder; poder del pilar Shikai; defensor del espíritu y protector de la naturaleza y de la vida. Exijo un cambio de mi cuerpo; pido mi inmortalidad para combatir" –_levanto el tono de voz a un grito desesperado- _"Romper este sello ahora; mi alma pura lo proclama ¡Consume tu poder en mi! –_dijo Sajoinji mientras los listones azules lo rodeaban de la cabeza a los pies, dando origen a Shikai que con un movimiento de sus manos alejo toda el agua de la cocina encerrándola en su esfera azul.

-"Soy el ultimo" –dijo sin el mas mínimo animo- "Ya despertó Zhou" –se molesto- "Y... y ... Jiang" –se sonrojo- "Pero hay que aclarar varias cosas" –con esto paso a ser Sajoinji explicándole lo que paso lo que tiene que hacer; las reglas y como debe comportarse respecto a los sentimientos.

-"Ahora tu eres yo y yo soy tu" –termino con esta frase y se consumió en lo recóndito del alma del joven. Sajoinji camino hasta su habitación con la cabeza convertida en un caos se sentó en la cama y prosiguió a dormir pero de pronto como si algo se le hubiera olvidado se oyó un grito desesperado.

-"¿QUÉ ACABA DE PASAR?"-dijo y después se desmayo en su cama preso de una gran confusión y temor que en cuanto su sueño transcurría disminuía.

.

.

.

.

**HI!!!!Bueno Se que es mucho pero aquí no acaba el especial, miren la verdad es que hacia mucho que no subía nada de este fic y decidí subir el especial por dos partes ya que no he terminado de escribir la segunda y me iba a tardar mas y se que no es justo para Uds.**

**Espero que les guste y reciba un review para continuar escribiendo.**

**Con cariño Lían =P (Espero que les haya quedado claro y lo que no háganmelo saber) ah y se me olvidada GRACIAS POR LA CANCIÓN TU SABES QUIEN ERES TE DIJE QU ELA OCUPARIA PARA EL ESPECIAL.**

**Y TAMBIÉN MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE HE RECIBIDO.**

**No se olviden de mis otras historias.**

**'Destino Marcado' S+S puro y relativo ¿qué pasa cuando a quien uno ama no le corresponde? Y que pasa si estoy obligada por algo que desconozco a casarme. De eso trata este fic, espero que lo lean.**

**'Amor real' Un viaje. Sakura conoce gente nueva y personalidades diferentes. Léanlos y denme su opinión.**

**Bye  **


	9. Ojos misticos

La luz de tu estrella capitulo VIII "Ojos Místicos" 

No soy una chika de palabra, se que les dije que este seria la segunda parte del especial pero ya no quiero hacerlos esperar, a demás lo que había escrito en el especial ira en algunos de los capítulos, ahora después de pedir mil disculpas les regalo en capitulo ocho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"TE AMO" –grito la joven de ojos verdes que estaban siendo iluminados por un atardecer que dada origen a una bella noche con luna en cuarto menguante que iluminaba levemente las calles de Tomoeda.

Y surgió así prácticamente de la nada el beso que sirvió como sello al amor de ambos.

-"Tengo que irme" –murmuro- "Ya es muy tarde mi familia se va a preocupar".

Instantes después ella ya se había safado de los brazos del joven y entraba a su casa con una gran sonrisa, la misma que indicaba la despedida.

Lo único que hizo el joven fue responder con una sonrisa mientras  caminaba pesaba –_"Que fácil se escabullo de mí" _–sollozo pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tarareaba una canción,

Al entrar a su casa Sakura no pudo evitarse el regaño de su hermano.

-"¿Dónde estabas monstruo?"-grito el universitario 

-"¡Que no soy un monstruo!"- reafirmo el joven en ese momento, volteo a ver a Yukito el amor de su niñez el seguía siendo el chico tierno y atractivo que tenia un ciento de chicas de tras de el, pero ella ya tenia a alguien en su corazón.

-"Buenas noches Sakura"-repuso el joven sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-"Buenas noches Yukito".

-"no contestaste mi pregunta"-grito Touya- "Te tocaba hacer la cena, esta escrito en la pizarra"-volvió su cabeza y señalo un pizarron blanco.

Sakura noto que su nombre estaba escrito en el lugar de la cena.

-"Lo siento"-dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes"- le sonrió el chico de lentes. –"Touya y yo ya lo hicimos".

-"Si monstruo, pero te toca lavar la ropa mañana"-gruño el joven de tez morena.

-"Si"- afirmo con la cabeza-"Yo lavare la ropa".

Segundos después Sakura ya estaba en su habitación mientras tanto Touya seguía refunfuñando.

-"Se ha de haber quedado con ese mocoso"-repetía Touya mientras golpeaba la mesa-"Nunca dejara de molestar a mi monstruo".

-"Ya déjala en paz "-regañaba Yukito-"No ves que en verdad esta feliz, que acaso piensas someterla toda su vida".

-"NO"-grito-"Es solo que no me gusta ese mocoso".

-"Ningún chico te gusta"-pensó Yukito mientras sonreía con picardía. 

-¿Qué tanto piensas?"-pregunto Touya mientras sostenía un vaso de jugo.

-"Nada"-contesto-"Solo que jamás un chico llegara a gustarte como para ser merecedor de la linda Sakura ¿verdad? Si tu la quieres mucho".

-"CÁLLATE"-grito el joven reafirmando lo dicho.

-"Pero hablando de otra cosa, llego de nuevo nuestra amiga Akisuki ¿verdad?..."

-"Si"-dijo Touya tocándose la cabeza con resignación-"¿qué no se cansara de molestar?"

-"No podría contestarte amigo, las mujeres no son mi fuerte y menos Akisuki ya que es algo extraña"-dijo terminando con un plato de arroz.

-"¿Algo?"-refunfuño Touya-"Ella es la única chica que conozco que puede sujetarte del cuello cada que te ve". A Yukito le apareció una gran gota en la nuca y suspiro de la misma forma que Sakura en su habitación.

-"Estoy tan feliz  Kero"-repetía mientras sacudía a la bestia del sello.

-"¿Qué te hace tan feliz?"-murmuro el pobre muñeco amarillo.

-"Pero... y Sajoinji" –susurro para si mismo 

-"¿Sajoinji?"-pregunto en su agonía Kero.

-"No... olvídalo Kero"-dijo- "tendré que hablar con el"-pensó.

-"Bueno Sakurita ya es la hora de que los niños buenos se vayan a la cama"-dijo con el tono que usan las madres

-"¿A la cama?"-pregunto Sakura-"si tan solo son la 8:00"

-"Si pero mas pronto te duermas mas pronto amanecerá ¿no crees?" dijo kero con malicia.

-"Esta bien, preparo el baño y después me duermo"-afirmo la joven.

-"Así es mejor Sakurita"-dijo la bestia bostezando.

Sakura  preparo su baño mientras pensaba en lo sucedido el día mientras paseaba sus dedos por sus labios sintiendo de nuevo la calidez.

-"Así paso"-sollozo Meiling mientras un chico todo sonrojado y una linda joven sonreían abiertamente-"QUE ROMÁNTICO"-dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

-"¿Lo creen?"susurro Syaoran todo rojo

-"Fue hermoso"-grito Tomoyo-"Pero... no lo pude grabar"-murmuro con lastima.

El pobre chico se sostuvo para no caer de la impresión.

-"Esta bien Daidouji"-repuso Meiling –"se ve que lo tuyo es grabar ¿verdad?"

-"Si pero dime Tomoyo, ya somos prácticamente familiares"-sostuvo la chica de tez clara.

-"¿Familiares?"-pregunto el joven sintiendo ese latido agobiante nada mas de acordarse, paso saliva -"Pero ¿por qué?"-temió preguntar.

-"Mira Li, Sakura es mi prima segunda y si tu y ella, ya sabes... son novios"-al oír esa palabra el pobre chico cambio de color rojo a azul.

-"¿Novios?"-dijo para si mismo.

-"Si novios"-continuo-"Y debido a que Meiling es tu prima prácticamente somos familiares, pero Li..."-dudo-"¿ya se lo pediste?".

-"¿Pedirle? ¿qué?"-su voz temblaba, las mujeres lo ponían muy nervioso y en especial su prima y Tomoyo juntas.

-"Pues que sea tu novia, no dudo que Sakura dijera que si, pero..."

-"Si ya se, ese tal Chiro sigue siendo su novio ¿no?"-su tono cambio a uno sombrío.

-"No te preocupes... yo me encargare de todo"-Tomoyo sonrió con malicia. –"Sakura se pondrá muy feliz"-soltó una carcajada que inundo el lugar.

Syaoran no pudo evitar caerse y a Meiling solo le salió una gota enorme en la nuca.

-"¿Pero...?"-pregunto Tomoyo –"Tengo que darme prisa, ¿cuándo piensas decírselo?"

 -"No lo se"-intento hablar-"Prometí que la esperaría..."

-"Bueno, bueno, mañana tendré preparado todo..."

-"¿¡¿¡¿¡MAÑANA!?!?!?"-gritaron ambos jóvenes chinos.

-"Si mañana"-sugirió como si nada pasara.

-"Esta bien Daidouji, mañana volveremos a hablar de esto"-dijo Meiling para despedirse.

Ambos jóvenes salieron para toparse con Eriol en la puerta.

-"Buenas noches"-dijo Eriol al entrar.

-"Buenas noches"-respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa –"¿Cómo le fue hoy joven Hiragisawa?"

-"Muy bien gracias, pero puede llamarme Eriol".

-"Esta bien, ¿ya arreglaste todo lo de tu traspaso?"-pregunto Tomoyo 

-"Si"-respondió tomando asiento cerca de la chica-"Hubo pequeños contratiempos, ya que mis papeles no fueron mandados correctamente, pero nada serio"

-"Que bueno. ¿no quieres una taza de té?

-"Claro"-sonrió Eriol con malicia.

-"_Me supongo que Li estará feliz_"-pensaba Eriol mientras Tomoyo se encontraba sirviendo en té –"_Claro que si, Sakura solo necesitaba un empujoncito pero..."_

-"¿Quieres leche Eriol?"-interrumpió Tomoyo.

-"No gracias, no me gusta con leche".

-"Que raro, yo sabia que en Inglaterra la mayoría gusta del té con leche"

-"Si, pero a mi no me gusta, prefiero su sabor con un poco de azúcar"-Tomoyo solo sonrió haciendo que el joven de mirada penetrante la desviara por unos momentos para después recobrar el sentido y la miro sonriente de nuevo.

-"¿Estas bien?"-buena pregunta, ¿estaba bien? ¿qué le había pasado? Nunca, nunca alguien había conseguido que el desviara su mirada, solo, esa sonrisa. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos y la miro de nuevo.

-"Si, me dolió un poco la cabeza"-ahora hasta mentía, lo hacia bien pero, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?

-"Esta bien, toma tu té"-le acerco una taza muy fina con bordes dorados y ambos hablaron de cosas sin una importancia, pero el chico no podía dejar de mirar esa sonrisa y esos gestos que hacían que se sintiera raro.

-"Vamos a que te muestre tu habitación ¿estas cansado?"

-"Si un poco"-susurro.

-"Esta bien, acompáñame te mande preparar un habitación en la parte superior".

-"No te hubieras molestado Tomoyo, con la de huéspedes me hubiera bastado"-se levanto después de que Tomoyo lo hizo.

-"No, esta bien además tu estas acostumbrado a esto ¿no es así?"-subieron las escaleras y pasaron por un pasillo iluminado, con cuadros de personas simplemente desconocidas para él y algunos floreros, jarrones y todo ese tipo de utilería.

-"Si pero..."-fue interrumpido 

-"Esta bien Eriol, esta es tu habitación"-decía mientras abría la puerta de una bellísima habitación combinada en tonos azules y beiges.

-"Hice que la arreglaran así ¿te gusta?"-maravillado, los ojos de su acompañante no podían ser mas bellos, no podía evitarlo era adolescente y a demás Tomoyo siempre había sido bonita, al parecer no presto mucha atención a su pregunta pero después respondió.

-"No cabe duda, que tienes buen gusto Tomoyo"-comprobó que Tomoyo tenia cala de diseñadora.

-"Gracias, bueno te dejo par que descanses, hasta mañana"-Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta pero Eriol la retuvo del brazo.

-"Gracias por la habitación, es muy bella"-se hundió de nuevo en su mirada, pero ella sonrió y se soltó amablemente de su agarre.

-"Hasta mañana Eriol"

-"Buenas noches"-cuando salió, Eriol regreso a sus pensamientos.

-"_Comprendo muy bien a Li, sufrió demasiado por que Sakura no lo recordaba, peor eso intente ayudarlo, pero su amor es fuerte y no me necesitaron, ¿amor? ¿qué significa para mi?, ¿por qué Tomoyo me hizo sentir tan incomodo? ¿Tomoyo? Casi nunca tengo confianza con las mujeres ¿qué me esta pasando? ¿enamorado?, no lo creo, pero..._

-"Lo siento Eriol, pero nadie respondía cuando toque a la puerta así que entre"-se disculpo.

-"No importa, ¿qué es lo que pasa?"-intento recobrar la calma

-"Tienes una llamada..."-dudo al hablar.

-"¿si? ¿de quien es?"-le sorprendió el tono que tenia-"¿pasa algo malo?" 

-"No, es solo que, bueno, es el embajador de Japón, que te llama desde Inglaterra"-suspiro Eriol ya que lo había preocupado.

-"Es mi padre, no te preocupes"-sonri

-"¿Tu padre?"-su sorpresa no era mayor.

-"Si, mi Papa es un embajador y debido a que se caso en Inglaterra opto por quedarse haya"-intento explicar, pero decidió dejarlo para después.

-"Bueno Eriol, otro día me contaras con calma, ahora te dejo para que tomes tu llamada en paz"-salió del cuarto cerrado la puerta tras de si, justo cuando Eriol levanto el auricular.

-"_Hola_"-se oyó a través del teléfono-"_Eriol ¿eres tu?"_-un perfecto japonés con una voz ronca y madura.

-"Si padre, ¿Qué deseas?"-hablo Eriol con un normal tono cortes.

-"_Bueno es que..."_-

Hablaron durante una hora y después Eriol se sintió tranquilo, suspiro un poco y volvió a hablar consigo mismo.

-"Todo esta bien haya; mi prima Julliet, se casara pronto con Richard Sanzardino II que suerte tiene ese joven, pero pensar que siendo Clow y siendo ahora Eriol, no he llegado a sentir algo tan lindo y puro como Sakura y Li... Será que, siempre he sido débil con las mujeres"-rió para si mismo-"Envidio a Li, yo quisiera encontrar a alguien como Sakura para mi, pero... jamás lograría mantener esa relación"-suspiro justo cuando el sueño lo venció estando sentado y con los lentes puestos.     

Una noche calmada para todos nuestros lindos amigos, pero seria lo mismo durante la ¿mañana?

-"HOEEE, ya es tarde"-gritaba la menor de los Kinomoto mientras se vestía, peinaba y lavaba los dientes al mismo tiempo. Bajo la escalera poniéndose los calcetines, lo cual casi le cuesta una caída grave, pero al fin lo logro.

-"Al parecer recuperaste tu vitalidad, pequeña Sakura"-sonrió Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-"Bueno"-tomo el pan de su plato e intento hablar con el bocado-" se mnem hade tardee"-corrió, se puso zapatos y volvió a correr rumbo  a la escuela.

Mientras tanto en la esquina antes de la escuela un pobre Syaoran era obligado a esperar a Sakura por sus "carceleras"

-"La veré en la escuela"-intento encontrar alguna excusa para que lo dejaran ir, ambas le "regalaron" una de sus miradas "dulces" y el pobre chico solo sonrió mas nervioso.

-"Mira ahí viene"-grito Meiling haciendo que un revuelco en el corazón hiciera que Syaoran levantara la vista y viera a su ángel correr.

-"Suerte Li"-dijo Tomoyo caminando con Meiling rumbo a la escuela.

-"Syaoran"-grito Sakura sonriendo con un leve sonrojo- "¿También se te ha hecho tarde?-repuso un poco apenada.

-"No exactamente"-sonrió al notar lo mucho que esa mirada verde lo conmovía.-"Bueno yo...".

-"Vamonos"-interrumpió-"Llagaremos tarde y el profesor Ishibada se va a enojar"-el pobre chico no tuvo mas que aceptar ya que definitivamente era tarde.

Caminaron sin pronunciar palabra, pero aun así llegaron tarde...

-"Señorita Kinomoto, joven Li ¿a que se debe que llegaran tarde?"-pregunto un poco "enojado" su profesor, pero bueno ¿quien llega 25 minutos tarde?, oh! Lo siento es Sakura, continuemos, ambos estaban rojitos y sobre todo acalorados, no precisamente porque hiciera calor.

-"Bueno, es que... lo sentimos"-replico Sakura sonriendo dulcemente.

-"Bueno, bueno, silencio clase"-miro a los demás alumnos que reían ante la escena-"¿saben cual es su castigo? ¿no es así jóvenes?"-Sakura asintió con la cabeza ya que no era la primera vez que le tocaba estar fuera del salón sosteniendo cubetas de agua, Syaoran solo bajo la cabeza con notable vergüenza y ambos salieron del aula.

-"Bueno Syaoran"-dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio incomodo del momento. –"¿y tu porque llegaste tarde?"-pregunto con un rubor subido en sus mejillas ya que Syaoran le había regalado una sonrisa.

-"Es que yo... bueno es que... te estaba esperando"-suspiro con triunfo ya que había podido terminar su frase.

-"¿A mi?"-pregunto con sorpresa y alegría.

-"Este... lo que paso ayer... bueno"- al mencionarlo la cara de la joven tomo un rojo carmesí muy notable.

-"Este... lo que paso a-ayer... bueno... pues no lo tenia pensado"-suspiro Sakura.

-"Pero..."-de repente sintió un chispazo, un recuerdo, un sueño ¿qué era? ¿por qué estaba ahí?

-"Eres algo difícil ¿lo sabias?"-se oyó decir por una voz ronca, hombre de seguro; muy cercana a ella.

-"¿Difícil?"-pregunto algo atemorizada porque reconoció la voz-"¿E-eres el s-señor que m-m-me visito el otro d-d-di-día?"-su voz se entrecortaba.

-"Si soy yo"-una voz segura pero de esa voces que son tenebrosas, y te dan miedo de solo escucharlas.

-"Pero dime, ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿quién eres?"-recobro un poco la compostura, pero su voz era un susurro.

-"Yo soy Takachiho Urutsei primer pilar yang "-Se acerco tanto que dejo ver su rostro, maduro, un señor mayor, hasta parecía ser el padre de Sakura  -"Sabes que yo puedo oler el miedo"-pero no lo olía, simplemente Sakura temblaba como una perinola.

-"Bueno, tu eres Sakura Kinomoto la Antigua Card Captor ¿no es así?"-se acerco mas, ocasionando que la pequeña Kinomoto retrocediera mas.

-"S-s-si"-dudo el contestar. –"¿P-pero que tiene que ver?"

-"Bueno creo que ya lo sabes ¿no?, tu te convertirás, mas bien eres la estrella blanca principal o primer pilar Ying".

-"S-si"

-"Bueno pues tendrás también, una hija llamada Kira, la cual..."-su tono cambio a uno mas fuerte y aun mas ronco-"La cual... se atrevió a retarme como si fuera lago fácil,  algo que ella con sus infames poderes pudiera lograra, pero... no se como creyó que seria fácil o rápido"-gritaba con furia y haciendo que la pobre y asustadiza chica temblara aun mas.

-"Y-ya a-algo me habían d-dicho de e-eso"-suspiro y se tranquilizo hablando ya mas claro-"Pero sigo sin entender ¿qué tiene que ver eso?"-repitió.

-"Te lo explicare"-dio otro paso haciendo que a joven se topara con una pared impidiendo que caminara mas-"Escucha, si mato a la madre, por lo tanto no habrá hija , aunque ese detestable de Padre Destino se interponga de nuevo"-hablaba con sarcasmo, odio y hasta prepotencia.

Se acerco rápidamente y tomo el cuello de Sakura por sorpresa, impidiendo movimiento alguno de la chica

-"Suéltame"-intento deshacerse de las manos opresoras con las suyas, pero sentía como la fuerza de su ser le era arrancada. Una lagrima se escurrió  por su mejilla desprendiendo una luz segadora que ocasiono que ella cayera desvanecida y un joven halado la tomo por la cintura.

-"Mi querida Jiang"-sonrió y regreso a ser Syaoran activando un hechizo contra el tiempo. 

-"¿Qué paso Sakura?,respóndeme"-estrujo un poco los hombros de la joven.

-"Tuve un sueño"-susurro con dificultad abriendo los ojos, sosteniéndose sola.

-"¿Qué clase?"-pregunto con interés invitándola a sentarse a su lado cuando ella noto algo...

-"Pero..."-dudo-"tener el tiempo detenido absorbe demasiada magia ¿verdad?¿no te sientes mal?"-intento cambiar de tema.

-"No te preocupes por eso, yo aprendí a dominar el trueno y el tiempo ante todos los elementos, así que mejor cuéntame tu sueño"-explico notando el repentino cambio de tema.

-"Bueno es que..."-Sakura  repitió tan cual su sueño mencionando que también que ya había visto a ese señor otras veces. Ese día paso demasiado lento para ambos especialmente para Sakura ya que tuvo que hablar con el pobre de Sajoinji.

-"Si Sakura ¿de que querías hablarme?"-pregunto con temor y furia el joven Chiro.

-"Este... bueno es que yo quería este... bueno"-dijo Sakura algo incomoda.

 –"Sabes..."-respiro Sajoinji sabiendo lo que pasaría-"Fui muy feliz mientras duro pero..."-suspiro de nuevo –"¿Tu lo amabas verdad?"-esa pregunta hizo que Sakura saltara de la impresión.

-"Si"-susurro ella con vergüenza.

-"Yo de verdad quise que durara pero... bueno no digas mas"-se acerca hacia ella y le da un beso en la frente-"No quería que te lastimara... lo siento, cuídate ¡adiós!"-dio unos pasos y se detuvo y susurro al viento –"Solo intentaba protegerte"-salió corriendo del lugar sin ver atrás dejando unas gotas cristalinas a su paso.

-"Ya lo sabia"-suspiro con resignación y alivio, pero las lagrimas acecharon sus ojos, no por dolor sino por una profunda tristeza por el dolor que le causo a otra persona.

-"De verdad lo siento Sajoinji, lo siento"-se sentó en el suelo y lloro por un rato lamentándose y caminado por las calles solas de Tomoeda. 

 Aun así y sin conocimiento del sufrimiento inocente de su amada  la noche trajo unos cuantos secretos para nuestro lindo Syaoran.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"susurro el joven al soñarse en un lugar raro y por demás extraño para el.

-"Aléjate de ella"-le susurro una voz bastante conocida.

-"¿De quien?"-pregunto consternado pero firme

-"Aléjate de la ex Card Captor"-se oyó como si fuera un susurro del viento acompañado de un estremecimiento de Syaoran por la palabra,

-"¿Por qué?"-grito Syaoran empezando a cansarse de lo que le decían.

-"No te le acerques, ella..."-dejo de hablar unos segundos y susurro. –"ella sufrirá"-su voz era ¿cómo explicarlo? Al parecer le daba ¿tristeza? Decírselo o tal vez ¿miedo?.

Syaoran se levanto sudando frió y con una respiración entrecortada, se paso la mano por el cabello lo revolvió un poco mas, miro su reloj.

-"Las tres y media"-suspiro se volvió a tirar sobre la cama sin cerrar los ojos, solo miraba el techo como si este tuviera algo importante, pero se volvió a levantar estrepitosamente al ver la imagen de Sakura en su techo son una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-"No cabe duda que no podré dormir esta noche"-se vio un poco de rojo en su cara pero se perdió inmediatamente por la oscuridad de la noche.

Su sorpresa fue poca en comparación con la que sufrió una horas mas tarde.

-"¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?"-preguntaba una aturdida Sakura que era prácticamente arrastrada hacia algo o ¿alguien?...

-"Tu sígueme"-insistió Tomoyo-"Mira ahí esta"-señalando a Meiling que arrastraba de igual forma a un aludido Syaoran.

-"Hola Tomoyo"-sonrió Meiling con una gotita en le nuca.

-"Hola Meiling, creo que te paso lo mismo"-susurro evitando que los sonrojados oyeran lo dicho

-"Aja"-respondió Meiling frunciendo mas el entrecejo-"Son tan pero tan tontos los dos que no pueden hacer bien las cosas"-Tomoyo solo sonrió dando un suspiro y dejando a los "tórtolos" atrás con caras sonrojadas y sonrisas nerviosas.

-"H-hola"-suspiro Syaoran sintiéndose mejor aunque un poco intrigado por la amistad de su prima y Daidouji, eso no le iba a resultar bien, pero lo importante era Sakura.

-"¡Hola!"-sonrió Sakura disminuyendo la tensión del momento.

Sakura sonrió mas ampliamente al escuchar la canción que con toda intención entonaba Tomoyo para darle ánimos.

Y así con un tono lago meloso y pegajoso cantaba la linda chica.

**_Aetaina aenaina setsunaina kono kimochi ............_**Quiero verte, no puedo verte y me siento mal.__

**_Ienaino iitaino chanso nogashite bakari..............._**No puedo hablar, quiero hablar y se me va la oportunidad.

Al terminar esta frase Tomoyo y Meiling dieron unas risitas al unísono al notar como cambiaba la actitud de Syaoran al oír la canción.

-"Este bueno yo, bueno creo que , este no pero tu"-pronunciaba Sakura con dificultad sintiendo el rápido latido de su corazón y el alargamiento del tiempo.

-"Bueno, yo solo"-no podían decir otra cosa.

Mientras Tomoyo seguía cantando.

_Datte datte tsubasa hiroge futaride_…………………… Por que, por que con mis alas abiertas quiero que tu… 

_Sora o marrason yume o yunizon shiai_........... Y yo soñaremos juntos en la carrera del cielo.

Al fin habían llegado a la escuela sin pronunciar otra cosa que monosílabos y repeticiones de esos pero así de la nada surgió.

-"Este bueno"(tranquilízate Syaoran todo va ha estar bien) -se repetía constantemente intentado articular palabra, suspiro profundamente –"Yo quisiera decirte, que bueno, yo quiero que tu seas mi _novia_"-susurro.

-"¿eh?"-dijo Sakura 

-"Si quiero que tu seas"-(tranquilo)-"Que tu seas mi NOVIA"-grito dejando pasmados a muchos que entraban en el salón de clases y furiosos a otros tantos que querían para ellos a las flor de cerezo.

Aun estando en el  salón Tomoyo  proseguía con la canción dándole mas énfasis y una canción de fondo a la tan esperada declaración.

**_Hora catch you catch you catch me catch me matte……………  _**_Mira, te atrapo te atrapo, me atrapas me atrapas _

**_Koccio o muite suki da to iite ............._**_Mira hacia mi y dime que me amas._

**_Sou nice to meet you good to see you kitto……………_**_Gusto en conocerte, gusto de verte, segura._

Watashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde tonde ike..........Mis pensamientos saltan, saltan a tu corazón.

**_Ko-i-shi-te-ru............Te amo_**

****

Dijeron al unísono Sakura a Syaoran y Tomoyo terminando la canción cerrando el tan bello cuadro con un fuerte abrazo. 

Hubo muchas caras de decepción o ira porque Sakura esa algo... ¿cómo decirlo? Muy querida.

Y no se diga de Syaoran que ya no podía respirar de tanta chica que lo sofocaba, a Sakura no le molestaba pero cada vez que Sakura recibía algún regalo Syaoran casi mataba a la mitad de la población estudiantil pero bastaba una sonrisa de su amada para tranquilizar el arduo sentimiento del pequeño lobo.

Eriol llego al salón y mirando la escena se acerco a Tomoyo y saludo.

-"Bueno días Tomoyo"-susurro por detrás de la chica ya que esta no le hacia caso.

-"Oh lo siento Eriol, buenos días"-se disculpo por no hacerle caso.

-_"Su sonrisa"-_pensó Eriol pero de inmediato sacudió un poco su cabeza y volvió a sonreír con malicia.

-"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto preocupada Tomoyo al pasar su mano delante de su cara y no reacciono.

-"Si no le des importancia"-susurro de nuevo algo impresionado de lo que estaba pensando.-"Creo que ya arreglaron todo ¿verdad?"-pregunto con satisfacción y algo de felicidad.

-"Si"-afirmo la chica sacando una mini cámara y sonriendo con satisfacción filmando la escena y guardándola de nuevo.

Eriol solo volvió a sonreír mostrando ahora sus blanquecinos dientes.

-"Se lo merecían"-volteo a mirarlo y noto la profundidad de los ojos de su antagonista, ese misterio y oscuridad le daban un toque de elegancia y belleza que Tomoyo no supo descifrar, sacándola de esos pensamientos la voz de su maestro titular haciendo que todos se sentaran pero sin quitarle esos sentimientos raros que Tomoyo nunca experimento con nadie.

El día paso y esa tarde Eriol decidió estudiar un poco en la biblioteca de la casa Daidouji.

-"Tienen una enorme cantidad de libros sobre telas, diseño y costura"-dijo el chico ojiazul mirando cuatro enormes estantes con libros de este material.

-"Si Eriol tengo libros que mi papá me ha comprado pero muchos están en italiano"-dijo esto ultimo con pesar. Se acerco a un estante y tomo un libro grueso de pastas azules –"Este es mi favorito, pero me conformo viendo las fotografías"-sonrió con tristeza mientras ojeaba el libro.

-"¿Me permites verlo?"-Tomo el libro y sentó en una de las sillas cerca de Tomoyo

-"Claro"-dijo la chica la ponerlo en las manos de Eriol.

-"Veamos"-ojeo el libro-"Aquí dice que la mejor forme de escoger una tela es tocarla, sentir su textura e imaginar al modelo con esa tela"-dijo Eriol, Tomoyo se puso de la impresión y se acerco al chico con gafas.

-"¿Sabes leer italiano?"-pregunto Tomoyo mientras se inclinaba y dejaba caer unos mechones sobre las paginas de libro.

-"Si"-sonrió Eriol levantando la mirada para toparse con los dulces ojos de Tomoyo.

-"_Es tan bella"-_pensó Eriol al clavarse en la mirada de su acompañante.

No supo que paso pero de pronto se vio con la necesidad de ver eso ojos oscuro mas de cerca y con una delicadeza infinita tomo el mentón de Tomoyo dejándose llevar por sensaciones que nunca había sentido por otra persona.   

Tomoyo por su parte estaba paralizada e impresionada no sabia que hacer y su pecho solo sabia y bajaba aumentando su velocidad por la cercanía del rostro ingles.

Eriol se levanto de la silla y con ello Tomoyo dejo de estar inclinada para dar paso a ellos dos devorándose con la mirada en la sala de estar de la biblioteca.

Tomoyo ya ni siquiera podía respirar solo quería saber que eso lo que le escondían esos ojos que la miraban buscando de igual forma algo, solo que ninguno sabia que era, solo querían saciar esa inquietud, no porque no quisiera hacerlo sino por todo lo contrario se moría por saberlo.

Eriol tenia dibujada una sonrisa que escondía a la perfección la confusión y la desesperación y la desesperación por hundir sus labios en los de la tierna Tomoyo era una sensación que no podía contener por mas tiempo.

El empezó a caminar obligando a Tomoyo a retroceder sin dejar de mirarlo ¿por qué no podía retirar su mirada de los ojos de Eriol? ¿necesitaba algo de el? NO eso era imposible solo era un huésped en su casa mas amigo de su mejor amiga que ella.   

Era acaso que necesitaba saber, si eso era NECESITABA SABER QUE ESCONDIAN ESOS OJOS.

Dieron alrededor de cinco pasos cuando ella se topo con un estante de la biblioteca mirando que no tenia escapatoria. Eriol volvió a sonreír con jubilo; sin hacer nada estaban ahí los dos mirándose, intentando saber que era lo que escondía esa mirada que tanto los atraía de ambos. 

-"Yo... me... yo.... tengo que....."-intentaba articular palabra y giro su cabeza rindiéndose en la batalla de miradas, mas valía perder que saber que era lo que ganaría, sentía tanta vergüenza era como si Eriol era un buitre en busca de su presa y siendo Tomoyo la mas cercana seria carne fresca para ese animal.

-"_Tranquila"-_pens_-"como me atrevo a decir tranquilo si el nervioso soy yo"-_su mente tenia una batalla interna. _–"Acércate"-decía-"no, no te acerques, aléjate y pídele disculpas"-_decía otra parte_-"No, déjate llevar por lo que sientes, toma su barbilla, quítate los anteojos y bésala"_-Eriol sacudió un poco su cabeza y se quito los lentes para evitar que le estorbasen. Puso ambas manos a los lados de Tomoyo provocando que se sobresaltara y lo volviera a mirar a los ojos.

-_"Sin lentes son mas bellos"-_ahora pensaba Tomoyo, claro, si a esto se le llama "pensar"_-"No tranquila Tomoyo, respira profundo y tranquilízate, el ni siquiera es tu amigo"-_se sonrojo al notar la dulce expresión que tenia su cara; esa sonrisa de sabelotodo había desaparecido, ahora tenia una sonrisa mas bien de ¿amor? ¿interés? ¿deseo?, no lo sabia en realidad, lo único de lo que tenia certeza era que quería concretar eso que sin duda seria un beso ¿beso? ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA IMAGINANDO? ¿Hiragisawa la iba a besar? NO ESO NO.

-"Tomoyo"-susurro dulcemente aproximando sus labios a los de ella.

-"Yo... me .. tu .. no ... yo.. no ... "-no pudo ni siquiera darle dirección a sus palabras porque los cálidos labios de Eriol ya estaban sobre los suyos. Tomoyo quedo paralizada con los ojos abiertos mas de lo normal, Eriol bajo sus brazos uno lo dejo sobre la espalda de la chica evitando que se recargara en el estante y con el otro rodeo el talle de Tomoyo  dándole una seguridad y una cercanía inigualables.

Por este movimiento Tomoyo sintió una calidez en el estomago que de no estar sostenía por Eriol de seguro hubiera caído desfallecida.

Algo corrió por su mente y se relajo, cerro los ojos y dejo que los suaves labios de su acompañante la guiaran por algo que ella nunca había probado, jamás había sentido esa calidez pero a la vez esa necesidad de seguir saboreando los labios de un chico. 

Sin siquiera darse cuanta ella ya había puesto sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Eriol dando paso a un beso mas profundo aunque lento y sin dejar de ser suave, como si no hubiera prisa por terminar, al parecer ambos deseaban el beso de alguna manera ¿inconsciente?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose? Quien sabe, perdieron total existencia de tiempo. Lo único que querían era alargar el momento, disfrutar de esa unión maravillosa que les daba una sensación inaudita de paz y sobre todo de tranquilidad.

Una unión tan difícil de comprender incluso Clow quien fue el mejor entre los mejores de su época. ¿UN BESO? Buena pregunta ¿qué es una beso? ¿A quien le importa? Que mas da, es lo que es. Lo único que importa es lo que están haciendo, se están besando y eso dice muchísimas cosas.

Tomoyo se aferraba al cuello de Eriol y se mantenía de puntas ya que sino no podría tener contacto con la boca del chico, para contrarrestar Eriol esta un poco inclinado sosteniendo firmemente a Tomoyo por la cintura. 

****

**_Tsuki no mukou aoi searchlight Kasanara_**_……………… Mas allá de la luna luces azules se cruzan._

**_Totsuzen maiorita angel_**_............................De repente te ves envuelto en luz, angel_

**_Sou kimiwa dare?_**_……………………….dime ¿quien eres?._

El beso se alargaba a ninguno de los dos le importaba el tiempo, el lugar ni las personas. Solo ellos, ellos dos.

**_Ima unmei no tobira ga hiraku _**_.................... Ahora la puerta del destino se abre._

**_So just fall in love_**_……………… Así que solo enamórate._

**_Munasawagi soru Kano shunkan wo nagasanai_**_.................. No dejes que este momento se vaya_

**_Don't stop baby_**_.............. No te detengas cariño._

Creo que al aire se le olvido que debe entrar en los pulmones de ambos, Tomoyo corto el beso para aspirar aire sin siquiera abrir los ojos y casi sin pensarlo ella vuelve a colocar sus labios en los de Eriol sin abrir los ojos dejando que a el se le escapara una sonrisita juguetona, indicaba una respuesta a el beso que el había empezado y ella no quería finalizar... al parecer.

**_Yake-sou na Kima no mystic eyes _**_……………………. Tus ojos místicos parecen quemar._

**_Mujaki no egao de breaking down_**_………… En tu rostro sonriente, inocente comienzan a llorar_

**_Kimi ga ni hitomi no oku no aizo_**_....... Solo por ti, este signo que mantengo profundo en mis ojos_

**_Hatenai tobi wa hajimaru _**_............................. El viaje sin in esta comenzando_

**_Mou tomaranai mune no kudou _**_...................El latir de mi pecho no se detiene._

**_Kimi wa soratte yukitai_**_………………………………… Quiero llevarte lejos conmigo._

Ese momento no iba a ser interrumpido por nadie, Eriol deslizo con cuidado la mano que estaba en la espalda y la dirigió a la puerta que además de todo no tenia llave, al parecer intento concentrarse y abrió un poco los ojos clavándolos en la puerta la cual se estremeció un poco, un hechizo de bloqueo, nada ni nadie los iba a separar menos ahora que ese tierno beso era mas apasionado.

**_Ooooh, Oh baby_**_................. Ooooh, Oh cariño._

**_It's so easy to love you_**_……………. Es tan fácil amarte. _

**_Dakedo kanjite  guuzen ja nai_**_............ Pero el sentimiento no es solo por casualidad_

**_Motto       Heart to heart_**_…………………… Es mas, de corazón a corazón._

**_Kagoete yume wo atatameaeru futari mara_**_.......... Los sueños congelados pueden calentarse si estamos juntos._

**_All right, baby_**_...............Muy bien, cariño._

Con el mismo cuidado que quito la mano la volvió a depositar en la espalda de la tierna Tomoyo, pero algo paso por la mente de ella y rompió el beso de repente abajando la cabeza e intentando escabullirse del lugar pero los brazos de Eriol se negaban  a soltarla, ella solo volvió a sentir un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral impulsando el color carmesí en las mejillas de la chica.

-"¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo?"-susurro el joven con palabras por demás tiernas en el oído de la joven acariciándolo dulcemente, Tomoyo solo mordió un poco su labio inferior e intento comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Tomoyo se volteo dándole ahora la espalda a Eriol pero el no le soltó la mano y la jalo cerca de él tomándola por la cintura pero sin darle la vuelta y posicionado su cabeza en el arco de sus hombros no ayudando a la respiración de la joven.

-"¿Q-que q-quieres d-d-decir c-con eso?"-suspiro al final de su frase ya que le chico empezaba a hundirse mas en sus cabellos aspirando en dulce perfume que tenia.

-"No lo se por eso te lo pregunto"-Tomoyo estaba  apunto de gritar ese joven era de verdad un seductor andante, no sabia donde había quedado ese joven serio y reservado.

-"S-si me p-permites Eriol d-d-debo"-intento quitar la mano de su cintura solo consiguiendo que la apretara mas y siguiera hablando cosas que nunca imagino.

-"No, no le permito nada señorita Tomoyo"-bajo su cabeza y alejo los cabellos de la parte derecha de su delgado cuello y le dio un pequeño beso –"Usted esta ocupada en este momento"-le dio un giro rápido y poso su nariz sobre la de ella mirándola, con su mirada llorosa y tierna, las mejillas rosadas y un respirar agitado que hacia subir y bajar con rapidez su pecho trayendo como consecuencia su boca entreabierta.

**_Nanimokamo  tokasu mystic eyes_**_…………………………. Disolviendo todo, tus ojos místicos_

**_Suikomarete-yuku time and time_**_……………………………me llaman en tiempo y tiempo._

**_Buku dake ga  hitomi no naka ni crush_**_................... Solo es en mi, ese golpe en tus ojos_

**_Eien no   ai ni mukatte_**_..................................................No s lleva hacia el amor eterno._

**_Hikari yori mo hayaku hashire_**_....................................corriendo mas rápido que la luz_

**_Kimi wo  mamotte   yuku tame ni_**_...............................para ir y protegerte._

-"Eriol por favor"-no lo podía mirar a los ojos, ya no podía, iba a rendirse le iba decir que hace mucho que había deseado sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

-"¿Por favor? Solo te hice una pregunta y no me has respondido, ¿qué acaso no entiendes?"-bajo su mano y tomo la de la chica, la beso tiernamente. Camino unos pasos y se acerco a la puerta.

-"No, espera Eriol"-dio tres pasos y le dio alcance ya que el chico se detuvo al oír su nombre por los dulces labios de su amada.

-"¿Dime?"-ya no sonreía, ya no la miraba con ternura era el mismo chico serio que llego un día a la primaria de Tomoeda.

Tomoyo no podía pronunciar palabra, solo se quedo mirando al piso, jadeando y no porque hubiera corrido sino porque cuando noto que se alejaba sintió que el cielo se le caía encima.

-"N-no t-t-te vayas por favor"-levanto el rostro y le regalo una sonrisa enternecedora justo cuando se tiro a sus brazos.

**_Nee kikoeru_**_.................................¿Oye puedes oírlo?_

**_Futari no mirai_**_..........................El sonido del futuro_

**_Umarekawaru   oto ga_**_...........De dos personas naciendo de nuevo._

**_Oooh...._**

****

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"-susurro después de unos minutos Tomoyo –"¿Qué tu mirada hace que no piense en otra cosa que hundirme en tus ojos?, ¿Qué ni siquiera se que es esto que arde y me quema aquí adentro?"-tomo la mano de Eriol que permanecía a los costados de este, y la puso en su corazón para que el sintiera el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, y a la vez un primer sonrojo surgiera en la cara de la reencarnación de Clow.

-"No"-susurro por encima de la cabeza de Tomoyo, ella alzo de repente su cara muy sorprendida por la respuesta negativa de su amado.

-"¡¿Cómo...?!"

**_Moeagare    kimi no mystic eyes_**_……………………Tus ojos místicos, llameantes  _

**_Hontou no egao de  touch my heart_**_………………y tu sonrisa abierta tocan mi corazón_

**_Kimi dake ni   hitomi no oku no aizu_**_................Es solo para ti, este signo que mantengo profundo en mis ojos_

****

No pudo terminar la frase cuando los labios de Eriol ya aprisionaban de nuevo los de ella. Sin siquiera notarlo ella lloraba, las lagrimas caían de su rostro lentamente, no se si eran de felicidad o de tristeza porque Eriol no le dijo nada.

-"Quiero que me digas que me quieres tanto como yo a ti"-susurro mientras la besaba. Lentamente paso su mano por su mejillas y sintió algo húmedo ¿Lloraba acaso?, ¿por el?, dejo sus labios para dedicarse a secar sus lagrimas besándola una a una, Tomoyo ya no sabia si lloraba de felicidad o de la emoción que le estaba causando.

**_Yasashi      kiss no mystic eyes_**_……………………Abrazada a un beso tan gentil_

**_Mou tomaranai mune no kodou_**_........................El latir de mi pecho  no se detiene_

**_Kimi wo    saratte   yuku kara_**_……………………porque te llevo conmigo a lo lejos._

-"Oh por favor Tomoyo no llores"-seguía besándole las mejillas con un cariño y ternura inauditas.

-"Te quiero mucho Eriol"-susurro levemente, con voz de ángel que hizo que Eriol sonriera de una manera jamás vista mostrando sus blanquecino dientes e iluminado el lugar de una manera tan tierna que la pobre de Tomoyo no lo pudo resistir y las piernas le fallaron cayendo sobre sus rodillas aun abrazada a el joven de ojos azules oscuros quien la abrazo y estuvieron sentados en la alfombra por ¿quién sabe cuanto tiempo? Hasta que la pobre de Tomoyo cerro los ojos recostada en el pecho de Eriol siendo protegida por los brazos que la daban seguridad y una calidez incomparables, antes de que el sueño la  alcanzara alcanzo a susurrar.

-"De verdad te quiero mucho Eriol..."-el no cerro los ojos, solo sonreía maravillado de lo que acababa de pasar jugando con el cabello de la tierna niña.

**Continuara...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**No_tas de la loka autora que solo quiere madurar algún día O_o: Bueno, hoy es 29 de marzo de 2004 y son las 6:00, pero me siento orgullosa de mi misma (VIVA LIAN VIVA TODOS APOYEN A LIAN) No es cierto, ok no soy una persona que no puede escribir escenas románticas pero de verdad la leo y me siento bien conmigo misma, ¿qué les pareció? Díganme por favor que les pareció porque necesito apoyo respecto a ese tipo de escenas ya que no son mi fuerte, bueno ahora les doy las gracias por el apoyo que le dan a mis fics tanto en ff.net y en hispafics.**

**Estas notas van a ser un poquito largas porque hay mucho que decirles,¿les gusto la canción? A MI ME ENCANTA, por quien no la conozca es el Ending de la VISI"N DE ESCAFLOWNE cantado por Hiroki Wada que tiene una voz de ángel y se titula MYSTIC EYES (ojos místicos). Que también le da el titulo al capitulo. ¿qué les pareció mi T+E?**

**Les gusto que les haya puesto la canción de Catch you catch me (interpretada por GUMI) para la declaración, bueno quería que Tomoyo la organizara pero me gusto como quedo. ¿Ahora que sigue? Ah si anunciarles que me cambie de dirección de correo y por problemillas no pude rescatar a mis contactos, ni todos lo mensajes que me dejaban T_Tuuuuuu aunque no me crean tenia una carpeta con todos sus mensajes y agradecimientos. Se las doy para que me agreguen cuanto antes a sus contactos que ya los extraño mucho, es: lianlai_arukas@hotmail.com ; ahí mándenme todos sus comentarios.**

**Ahora si después de 19 minutos en los que pensé los agradecimientos me despido diciéndoles que el siguiente fic que actualizo es (suenan tambores) SU ESPERADO Y TAN QUERIDO DESTINO MARCADO capitulo titulado "La boda"(se casan, se casan y no soy la madrina T_Tuuuuu)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sayonara **

**.**

**.**

**lÍaN =P**

**6:26 **

****


	10. ¿Felicidad? efímera

**Capitulo XIX: ¿Una felicidad?...efímera**

Hello!!! Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, si como lo escuchan, después de casi dos años de estar escribiendo esta historia llegara a su fin, tengo pensado hacer un epilogo, solo uno, ya que hay veces que los epílogos resultan ser otra historia, así que espero que les haya gustado recorrer el camino conmigo, y que les haya gustado la forma en que mi escritura ha ido evolucionando, sin mas que darle las gracias a NATTY, por su review y su apoyo, doy paso al capitulo nueve, espero que lo disfruten mucho.... ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura y Syaoran decidieron salir a pasear celebrando su noviazgo recién iniciado. Estaban caminando por el mirador de la Torre de Tokio,

-"¡Que linda vista!"-gritaba una joven que estaba recargada en el borde del barandal mirando a través de los amplios ventanales el bello atardecer que daba paso a unos colores violetas y azules que anunciaban la pronta llegada de la noche.

-"Es tan hermosa como tu..."-otro joven, que no estaba muy lejos de ella se le acerco y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la joven apoyando su cabeza en su amada, la cual sonreía aun sonrojada por el comentario de Syaoran.

-"Mira Syaoran, la primera estrella"-señalo una lucecilla que se asomaba en la parte mas oscura del cielo. –"Pide un deseo..."

-"Que siempre estemos juntos y que nada ni nadie  se interponga en nuestra relación"-apretó mas el talle de la joven, aspirando el suave perfume de su cabello, hundiéndose en un hechizo, dejando que la joven lo embriagara en tan delicioso veneno.

-"Que así sea Syaoran"-se dio media vuelta dejando ahora los brazos de el chico en su espalda y los de ella en los hombros de él, perdiéndose en los ojos marrones del chico, los cuales le recordaban su golosina favorita: el chocolate...

-"Eres tan bella.."-paso una de sus manos por la tersa mejilla de la joven y la dejo jugando con su cabello. Ella no podía estar mas roja, la hacia casi marearse ante cada palabra, cada detalle... cada mirada.

-"No se como ni porque pude olvidarte, como olvidar lo que siento por ti..."-se aferró mas la pecho del chico y bajo los brazos a su espalda, lo sentía tan cerca que casi oía el latido de su corazón,

-"Eso ahora no importa, eres mia Sakura, ya no me interesa el mundo, ni lo demás, desearía que le tiempo se detuviera y que nos quedáramos así, tu y yo juntos para siempre..."

-"Yo pienso lo mismo Syaoran pero..."-levanto la mirada y se perdió de nuevo en la de su novio-"... eso sueños..."-dudo un poco-"...esas personas que me piden que me aleje de ti... me asustan mucho... temo perderte... hacer algo malo y perderte para siempre..."-su voz era casi un susurro lleno de tristeza, sus ojos estaban mas cristalinos que de costumbre, sin duda iba a llorar, Syaoran sintió una pena al verla así, la tomo entre sus brazos con mas fuerza intentando reconfortarla.

-"No te preocupes.."-le susurraba al oído tiernamente-"... sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti, sin importar lo que pase, sin siquiera pensarlo, lo sabes ¿verdad?..."

-"No digas eso..."-lo interrumpió-"... no ves que si tu llegaras a morir yo..."-sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al siquiera imaginarlo-"... yo moriría por dentro, no soportaría que no estuvieras..."-agacho la cabeza y se recargo en la camisa del chico-"... preferiría morir mil veces que no tenerte a mi lado..."-era un hilo de voz con lo que hablaba-"... ya no hablemos de eso, me entristece pensar tan pesimistamente..."-dejo de hablar para que las lagrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos, el chico escucho el sollozo de la joven y miro como lloraba en su pecho...

-"Oh... Sakura no llores, por favor no lo hagas"-le tomo la barbilla y la miro suplicante, beso sus mejillas probando el sabor salado y amargo de las lagrimas, sintiendo como apretaban su corazón, con solo tocarlas, sentía que él mismo era el que derramaba esas lagrimas. La abrazo con todo el dolor de su corazón...-"Yo se que te hará sonreír..."-la elevo y empezó a girar con ella y sin duda consiguió que sonriera como nunca lo había hecho pero ahora no sonreía para Tomoyo ni para Eriol, sino para él, esa era la sonrisa que tenia reservada para él, no era de nadie, sino suya, como amaba esa sonrisa.

-"Bájame, Syaoran por favor"-suplicaba la joven quien se estaba mareando.

-"Solo promete una cosa"

-"¿Qué?... lo que quieras, LO PROMETO"-sin duda esa sacudida la estaba mareando.

-"Que no dejes de sonreír nunca, que esa sonrisa siempre estará en tus labios y que..."-dudo deteniendo sus giros y sonrojándose.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿qué es lo que deseas?"-se colgó de su cuello

-"Esto..."-junto sus labios con los de ella, teniéndola unos diez centímetros sobre el suelo, aferrándose a él con ese beso que decía que jamás la dejaría y que siempre la protegería.

-"Sabes que deseo yo..."-sonrió al notar que sus pies no estaban en el piso.

-"¿Qué Sakura?"-

-"Recuerdas cuando estábamos a punto de hacer la obra 'La bella durmiente del bosque'"-

-"Si claro, todavía me enfurezco al pensar que no te bese"-

-"Y recuerdas que me dijiste que es lo que hacías en tu escuela de Hong Kong"-hablaba esperando que el chico comprendiera lo que quería decir.

-"Ah... no Sakura quieres... que yo... ¿CANTE?"-la miro suplicando esperando que dijera lo contrario.

-"Si Syaoran..."-lo que se temía-"...hace mucho que deseo oírte cantar y creo que esta es la noche perfecta, a demás no me has dado mi regalo de cumpleaños"-reclamaba al chico su presente.

-"¿Pero como...?"-pregunto indignado-"¿...no te basta tenerme a tu lado en la noche mas bella, estando en el mirador de la Torre de Tokio abrazados?"-

-"No, quiero que me cantes algo"-el joven resoplo resignado y bajo a su novia.

-"Piensa en otra cosa, lo que quieras, menos cantar, por favor Sakura"-la aludida solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin siquiera escuchar lo que su novio decía.

-"No".

-"Por favor"-

-"No"-

-"Sakura, haré lo que tu quieras"-

-"No, Syaoran canta"-

-"Te ves tan linda cuando arrugas la nariz"-paso su dedo por la misma.

-"Ni eso te salvara..."-se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-"Bueno, bueno, esta bien, pero no te vayas..."-la tomo de la cintura y la chica sonrió, era tan fácil persuadirlo.-"Pero te advierto que no canto muy bien, y esta canción me la se porque Meiling estaba obsesionada con un grupo de j-pop y la escuchaba todo el día..."-tomo la mano de su novia y empezó a bailar con ella.

**_Mabushii hazashi wo se ni............_**_Empiezo a correr en la mitad del pueblo_

**_Hashiri dasamachi no naka..........._**_con la luz del sol en mi espalda_

**_Tatakareta, tsumo noyuoni kotawa..._**_como siempre, me tocaste el hombro._

Era una balada no muy lenta, pero si muy agradable, Sakura se sentía inmensamente feliz ante la demostración de amor del joven chino, y por mas que el dijera que no cantaba bien, no era cierto, tenia una voz diferente a la que tenia cuando era niño, pero ese tono mas ronco, hacia mas linda su voz...

**_Kimi ni muvhuu  na kotani..........._**_Se que me estoy enamorando_

**_Wake nonte noi no ni................_**_pero no tengo razones para hacerlo_

**_Sono udewa karamu koto wanai....._**_tu nunca caminaras a mi lado _

-"Ese párrafo es muy feo"-gruño Sakura abrazada a el chico, tenia lo ojos cerrados y solo se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la canción y de la voz del chico.

**_Itsu no manika  hitomi............_**_antes de que me diera cuenta_

**_Ubawarete hajimatta.............._**_robaste mi mirada y comenzó._

**_Honasanai  yuru ga nai............_**_no te dejare ir  no tengo dudas sobre eso._

**_Crazy for you....................._**_estoy loco por ti._

La voz de Syaoran se torno mas dulce en este párrafo ya que decía mucho de lo que a él le había pasado sin duda alguna.

-"Te quiero tanto Syaoran"-susurro la joven mientras besaba ligeramente el cuello del chico.

**_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai............_**_Quiero gritar te amo_

**_Ashita wa kaete _****miyou.................**vamos a cambiar el mañana

Kooritsuite ku toki wa._..................__quiero romper este momento _

_Buchiiowa shitai...........................__congelarlo en el tiempo._

_Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai.............__quiero gritar te amo._

_Guuki de fumidasou......................__seamos valientes y demos un paso al frente_

_Kono atsui omoiwo  uketomete hoshii.....__quiero que recibas mis mas cálidos sentimientos._

Syaoran dejo de cantar y volteo a ver a Sakura que descansaba tranquilamente en el pecho de su novio.

-"¿Sakura?"-vio la sonrisa que tenia la chica en el rostro y la acaricio, noto que no respondía y la volvió a llamar, sin obtener respuesta.

_-"Se quedo dormida..."-_pensó cuando se agachaba y la tomaba por las rodillas de la joven levantándola en el aire. Faltaban dos horas para la hora que el señor Kinomoto había dicho, pero seria mejor llevarla temprano a casa. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la escena...

Eran alrededor de las doce del día, caminaba un joven de cabellos marrones algo inseguro por las calles cercanas a la casa de su linda novia. Doblo a la esquina y vio la casa amarilla al final de la calle, se agarro el cabello y lo estrujo un poco despeinándolo mas. Esa sin duda seria una visita para recordar, especialmente con ese hermano molesto que tenia, ¡como lo aborrecía!.

Subió los escalones y toco el timbre levemente, escucho un golpe, como de algo cayéndose y luego escucho como se abría la puerta, suspiro por ultima vez y paso saliva.

-"Buenas tardes..."-se inclino, pero se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta, ¿que no era el señor Fujitaka?...

-"¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?"-justo la persona que no quería toparse, era quien le abría la puerta, ¡que suerte la suya!

-"Vine..."-

-"Vamos Touya deja pasar al joven Li"-hablo el padre de Sakura para alivio del joven, de mala gana el susodicho abrió mas la puerta y lo dejo pasar.

-"Gracias"-susurro al pasar a lado del jefe de familia  

-"Sakura no tarda en bajar, pasa y siéntate te daré una taza de té"-interrumpió su camino y se dirigió a la cocina.

-"Si, gracias"-siguió caminado seguido de cerca por el hermano mayor de Sakura. Se sentó en el sofá de color verdoso e intento no mirar al joven moreno sentado en el otro sillón.

-"Oye tu mocoso"-Syaoran solo levanto la mirada-"Espero no intentes nada con tu hermana"-se levanto y se sentó aun lado del joven y le enseño el puño-"No sabes hace cuanto tengo ganas de golpearte..."-acerco su puño al rostro del joven, Syaoran estuvo a punto de responderle algo, cuando la imagen de la angelical Sakura apareció en la sala.

-"¡¡¡¡¡TOUYA!!!!!"-el aludido solo se alejo del chico y se levanto susurrando un montón de maldiciones dirigidas al chino, quien no podía quitar la mirada de la joven, quien el sonreía de igual manera. El jefe de la casa ingreso con una bandeja, traía té y unas galletas, se veían recién hechas, se poso en la mesa de centro y le dio una taza al joven chino, otra a su hijo mayor quien aun refunfuñaba la presencia de cierto 'mocoso', y por ultimo sirvió la suya y la de su linda hija, la menor, se parecía de una manera a su difunta esposa, cuanto la extrañaba, le paso las galletas con ese pensamiento en su mente y tomo asiento a lado de su hijo, sin duda estaba algo molesto desde el día de ayer, en que Sakura había dado la noticia de que salía con el joven Li; recordaba como había escupido el refresco al escuchar las dulces palabras de Sakura.

-"Adivinen que..."-aun sonreía por la alegría de su hija

-"¿Qué pasa hija?"-

-"Pues, es que..."-tomo aire-"Estoy saliendo con Syaoran..."-y se sentó en el desayunador de la familia Kinomoto.

-"¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?!?"-alzo la voz el hermano mayor después de intentar secar el refresco.

-"¿Desde cuando hija?"

-"No me escuchaste Papa, SALE CON ESE MOCOSO DE PACOTILLA, ¿QUÉ TAL SI TIENE RABIA?, O ¿ESTA ENFERMO DE ALGO?, NO LA DEJES SALIR"-

-"¿Cuándo van a salir?"-al parecer no escuchaba los gritos que su hijo tenia.

-"O sea que si podemos salir"-

-"Claro, es un buen chico, a demás me cae muy bien..."-

-"¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!"-se levanto estrepitosamente y golpeo la mesa con los puños, salió de la cocina y miro con enojo a su hermana quien se entristeció al escuchar eso.

-"No le hagas caso hija, el sabe que es un buen joven, y solo esta un poco... celoso"-le puso una mano en el hombro a su hija y le beso la frente-"Espero que puedas traerlo mañana... para platicar con él..."-la joven salto de su asiento y corrió a su habitación repitiendo una y mil veces –"GRACIAS"-

-"Gracias..."-escucho esas palabras de nuevo, las cuales lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Dónde van a ir?"-al parecer Touya los estaba entrevistando bastante rudamente.

-"Vamos a la Torre de Tokio, hermano"-Sakura le dio las galletas a su padre y este le sonrió.

-"Bueno chicos..."-Fujitaka se levanto de su lugar, haciendo que los demás se levantaran con él.-"...espero que se diviertan mucho en su paseo..."-dirigió su mirada a Syaoran-"...lleguen antes de las diez, porque estar en las calles de noche es muy peligroso..."-en la cabeza de Syaoran aun se repetían esas palabras, sin duda la calle de noche tenia peligros, pero aun no daban las ocho, así que emprendió el camino con su novia en brazos, se había acomodado y ella lo tenia abrazado del cuello...

Decidió caminar por la parte mas iluminada de la cuidad, bajo de la Torre y se dirigió a una especie de parque con faros que albergaban a varias parejas, una en especial llamo la atención del joven, al parecer estaban platicando entretenidos ya que no notaron la mirada del chico, siguió caminando, pero habría jurado que eran Daidouji y Hiragisawa... no le dio importancia y sonrió ante el comentario de una joven la cual jalaba a su novio del brazo.

-"Ves Kyoushi..."-miro de reojo a Syaoran quien caminaba seguro por el pavimento.

-"¿Qué Hitomi?"-

-"Tu deberías hacer eso alguna ves..."-intento abrazarlo del cuello para que la cargara, pero para su sorpresa el joven no la resistió y ambos cayeron, ella sobre él.

-"Eres un tonto Yamada..."-se levanto indignada y camino rápido rebasando a Syaoran.

-"Espera Hitomi, no te vayas, te prometo que te cargare..."-corrió detrás de la joven empujando levemente a Syaoran quien sonrió ante las disculpas del chico Yamada.

-"¿Syaoran?"-susurro la voz adormilada de la joven que llevaba en brazos, mientras abrió los ojos lentamente

-"¿Cómo dormiste?, si estas cansada te llevo así hasta la estación"-

-"Bien, pero... no te preocupes deseo caminar"-el joven la dejo en el piso despacio y ella le tomo la mano entrelazándola

-"Vamos"-susurro la joven sacando de sus pensamientos a su novio.-"Es una linda noche..."

-"Si claro, vamos"-apretó la mano de Sakura y comenzaron una caminata iluminados por las tenues luces del parque...

-"¿Ya viste Syaoran?"-señalo el cielo-"Hay luna llena... ¿no es hermosa?"-lo soltó y se adelanto un poco mirando al astro.

-"Es muy misteriosa..."-alcanzo a su pareja y se quedo parado a su lado mirando embelesado la belleza de la luna-"...nos trae tantos recuerdos"-

-"Si, la aparición de Yue..."-se acerco al joven y le tomo la mano de nuevo sonriéndole con cariño-"...la transformación de la cartas..."

-"Y ese maldoso de Hiragisawa"-la interrumpió y hablo con refunfuño, Sakura soltó una risita y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-"Jamás olvidare la luna, ella ha sido nuestra compañera siempre y lo seguirá siendo..."-sus ojos esmeralda centellaban cuando hablaba.

Syaoran se pone enfrente de ella y le susurra románticamente.

-"Podría ponerme celoso ¿sabes?..."-Sakura le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, era lento y tierno, ambos querían saborear su boca como si ya no hubiera otro día, como si murieran mañana y solo tuvieran hoy para amarse, ella jugaba con su cabello, era tan sedoso y rebelde que juraría que algún día intentaría peinarlo bien, por su parte el chico se aferraba al talle de la chica, de ves en cuando subía la mano y acariciaba la nuca jugando con sus cabellos, era tan bella, como era posible que llegara a aborrecerla por ser la cazadora de las cartas, él mismo se recriminaba, odiaba haber sido malo con ella, pero... ahora no sabia como vivir sin ella, como respirar si no era el aire que ella exhalaba, ella se había convertido en su única razón para seguir con vida, la razón para levantarse todos los días con una sonrisa en el rostro, la causa de ir a la escuela, siquiera para ver una sonrisa mientras corre por los pasillos intentando llegar temprano, estaba tan feliz que podría jurar que no eran dos, sino se había convertido en uno, un solo ser en cual sus almas se estaban uniendo; no era físico o carnal, no, era ese amor espiritual que solo ellos sabían profesar, que solo ellos sabían como demostrárselo, algo sucedió ya que ella ya no correspondía el beso...  

-"No deberíamos hacer eso..."-le dio un leve empujón al chico y se separo de él, estaban cerca de la estación así que había unas escaleras de bajada, el chico estaba estupefacto, reacciono justo cuando ella ya iba a la mitad de la escaleras, impidió que ella siguiera caminado, puso una mano en su hombro y la otra en la cintura de la chica. Sakura detuvo al sentir la mano cálida del chico sobre su hombro, no lo volteo a ver, no debía hacerlo...

-"No te vayas..."-Sakura sintió un dolor en el corazón, una punzada tan fuerte que la dejaba sin aire.-"No así..."-Dios, habría caído muerta en esos momentos, ya no podía respirar, ya no quería escucharlo, bajo otro escalón intentando echar a correr, pero Syaoran adelanto y bajo dos mas y quedo a su estatura, ella no le miraba sabia que si lo hacia no podría resistirlo, tenia que protegerlo de algún castigo, el no debía ser lastimado por la culpa de ella, no por amarla..

-"¿No lo entiendes?"-le susurro...-"¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes Syaoran...?"-lo miro a los ojos y el chico sintió remordimiento, sintió su dolor, sintió... –"...Yo no puedo hacer esto, Jiang  dice que esto no esta bien, no debo, no debemos hacer esto... deja..."-no pudo terminar porque los brazos del joven la apresaron, formaron una cárcel que la joven no podría, mas bien no quería romper. Pero no pudo evitar llorar y sollozar, el joven escucho los lamentos de la chica y apenas si pudo susurrar:

-"No lo hagas, no importa lo que pase, no llores, no lo soporto"-se abrazo se hizo mas fuerte, aunque ella no le correspondía, le empujo con fuerza y le pegaba en el pecho con lo puños, intentaba hacer que la soltara...

-"¡¡¡NO QUIERO, DEJAME...!!!"-lo empujo con toda la fuerza que tenia logrando que el chico cayera en al piso y ella aunque intento correr solo se cayo de rodillas en el escalón y lloro con mas fuerza que antes. El chico ni siquiera sintió el golpe, lo que si sentía era algo desgarrador en el pecho al verla así, se levanto y la abrazo dejando que ella llorar en su pecho.

-"¡¡LO SIENTO SYAORAN!!"-le grito entre sollozos mientras el chico le acariciaba la cabeza intentando reconfortarla-"Lo siento, de verdad, discúlpame Syaoran..."-aun lloraba cuando el joven le levanto la cabeza y le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras le decía tiernamente.

-"El amar es nunca pedir perdón..."-

-"Pero... debes irte, regresa a Hong Kong.. no quiero pensar lo que te podría pasar si te quedas, vete por favor Syaoran, vete..."-

-"NUNCA"-grito estrepitosamente cansado de que intentara alejarlo, la amaba y nunca la dejaría, nunca, -"NO ME IRÉ SAKURA, NUNCA TE VOLVERE A DEJAR"-la abrazo de nuevo, limpio una a una sus lagrimas y le beso ambas mejillas, la chica sintió su corazón romperse al ver una lagrima furtiva que se escapaba de la mirada ambarina de su novio...

-"Syaoran, yo no debí... no quiero..."-el joven solo la abrazo mas fuerte, no podría contener mucho las lagrimas, la ultima vez que lloro fue en el funeral de su padre, cuando vio su cadáver exánime en el ataúd, Sakura susurro palabras dulces al oído del chico, sabia que no debían, pero solo por hoy, solo por hoy que seria ser feliz, deseaba serlo... se lo merecia...

-"Pronto comenzara..."-dijo Sakura alejándose de Syaoran con las pupilas totalmente negras, al parecer no consiguió serlo-"Tu te lo buscaste Zhou, sabias que no podían, ahora asuman las consecuencias de sus actos..."-al parecer no era la voz de la chica, ya que esta era mas grave, mas ronca, lo que estaba poseyendo a Sakura se fue, dejando a la pareja consternada, que solo se miro por un momento y hundió sus almas en un grito de auxilio viendo como la luna se teñia de un extraño color rojizo...

-"Eso es mal presagio..."-el viento movió sus ropas sacudiendo las hojas del parque, llevándose con ella una esperanza de un futuro mejor....

_Continuara..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holitas!! Aquí lían reportándose, y da por iniciada la recta final de este fic, que yo le tengo un cariño especial, sip, aunque es el menos aclamado, es mi primer fanfiction y eso jamás se podrá cambiar, pero...¿qué les pareció el capitulo?.. espero que les haya gustado el hecho de que Syaoran cantara, y si se preguntan ¿cuál es esa canción?, se llama Kimi ga suki da to sakebitai (Quiero gritar te amo) y es el opening de la serie Slam Dunk, es la traducción literal ya que en México el karaoke era diferente... (esas traducciones ' ), también me gustaría saludar a una amiga Cristal-Swan quien se ofreció a traducirme TRC, si estas leyendo esto, espero que me mandes un mensaje o me dejes un review ya que, no los puedo bajar de la pag, SI ALGUIEN SABE UN PAG, DONDE PUEDA BAJAR Tsubasa RESERVoir, EN INGLES, ES PERO ME LA MANDEN, TTUuuu, déjenme por ahí un review, para que me sienta mejor, respecto al próximo fic a actualizar, es DESTINO MARCADO, pero no se si alargarlo un capitulo haciéndoles una DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS, o ir directo a la BODA, déjenme sus cometarios, y felicidades a todos los papis, si tienen por ahí al suyo, que no se les olvide que solo hay uno, y aunque nos regañe, nos quiere...

Nos vemos después, o sea la próxima semana...

Lo quiere:

Lían 4ever ;)

 __

****


	11. Todos los finales tienen un principio

**Capitulo X: Todo fin tiene un principio... a veces no el adecuado...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi!!!, ¿Cómo están?, pues ya estoy un poco mejor aunque mi voz sigue ronca, Respecto al fic, este es el penúltimo capitulo, la cuenta regresiva a comenzado... en el capitulo pasado recibí solo un review de que queridisisisima amiga CELINA SOSA quien siempre me apoya, y me ayuda, GRACIAS AMIGA!!**

**Ojala y disfruten el capitulo ¿algo largo el titulo, no?, pero así esta bonito... :9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Ya no se encontraran mis ojos en tus ojos, ya no se endulzara junto a ti mi dolor. Pero hacia donde vaya llevare tu mirada y hacia donde camines llevaras mi dolor" ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Pronto comenzara..."-dijo Sakura alejándose de Syaoran con las pupilas totalmente negras, al parecer no consiguió serlo-"Tu te lo buscaste Zhou, sabias que no podían, ahora asuman las consecuencias de sus actos..."- no era la voz de la chica, ya que esta era mas grave, mas ronca, lo que estaba poseyendo a Sakura se fue, dejando a la pareja consternada, que solo se miro por un momento y hundió sus almas en un grito de auxilio viendo como la luna se teñía de un extraño color rojizo...

-"Eso es mal presagio..."-el viento movió sus ropas sacudiendo las hojas del parque, llevándose con ella una esperanza de un futuro mejor....

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de los dos chicos, iban a ser sometidos a juicio, y según lo que sabían no era muy bueno, ya que se reunirían los seis pilares, decidirían el castigo y ellos deberían afrontarlo.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer Syaoran?"-su voz era temblorosa y casi imperceptible.

-"Todo estará bien..."-esa frase un tanto trillada, hizo que una chispa de esperanza se despertara en su interior.

-"Eso espero..."-el chico la abrazo de nuevo, al menos la tenia a su lado, aspiro el suave perfume del cabello de la chica y se sintió lleno, satisfecho aunque un tanto temeroso.

Una especie de luz de color rubí, los rodeo, nadie pareció notarlo, pero los transportaron a otro lugar, era la energía del Padre Destino, llegaron a un lugar deshabitado parecía un gran edificio en construcción, pero el cielo era rojo, tenia unas cuantas machas de color negro, que bien podrían ser nubes, y la luna, esta se confundía un poco con el cielo de sangre, aunque era mas anaranjada, sin duda era un paisaje un tanto tétrico, perfecto para alguna película de terror, una camada de aves paso volando bajo dejando salir un graznido, que mas bien era el grito que Sakura intentaba esconder, estaba temblando y se sentía mareada a causa de la altura en la que se encontraban, eso era raro ya que había volado muchas veces sin sentir ese vértigo.

Caminaron un poco, con pasos inseguros, ya que la iluminación que el astro nocturno propiciaba no era la suficiente para andar con naturalidad, Syaoran tomo la mano de su acompáñate, estaba helada, la acaricio con su dedo pulgar intentando darle calor, pero sabia que no podría, ya que el frió provenía del miedo que su alma estaba infundando. Dieron alrededor de diez pasos mas, y vieron cuatro sombras cuyos ropajes eran movidos sin piedad por la fuerte ventisca que hacia mover las nubes negras, por un momento una oscuridad los inundo, Sakura se aferró al brazo del chico que iba a su lado, juraría desfallecer en ese momento, la nube dejo ver de nuevo a la luna, por lo que las sombras se distinguieron mejor, eran tres de tamaño mediano, uno mas alto que los otros dos, y una sombra pequeña, al parecer un niño.

Siguieron caminando pero una de las sombras se les adelanto dejando ver su rostro molesto.

-"¿Sajoinji?"-

-"Sabían las reglas..."-les dijo como saludo el chico-"...sabían que no podían hacerlo, y les importo poco y han puesto en peligro nuestro origen..."-

-"¿Y eso que te implica a ti?"-le respondió Syaoran con un tono alto, les disgustaba la forma en la que le hablaba a Sakura.

-"Como creo que no se informaron bien, pero que podría esperar de 'Zhou'..."-dijo el nombre del pilar con un tono despreciativo, Syaoran lo miro molesto pero no hizo nada, tenia razón-"...al romper una regla y siendo pilares de alto rango, se les somete al 'Juicio divino' en el que intervienen solo los pilares de los tres rangos contrarios, o sea los Yang, junto con el Padre Destino se les coloca un castigo, si no le agrada, hace uso del tiempo y del espacio, ahora están a punto de empezar..."-miro a Sakura con cara de lastima, si tan solo se hubiera quedado con él, nada hubiese pasado, él solo quería protegerla, inclusive peleo una vez con Urutsei fuera de la casa de su amiga Tomoyo, pero ese Li, había llegado a seducirla y ponerla en peligro, eso le dolía, sabia que ella no era para él, pero tampoco le gustaba que estuviera con quien la hiciera sufrir...

-"¿Dónde estamos Chiro?"-le cuestiono Li, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, esa mirada que tenia para con Sakura no le gustaba nada...

-"Un lugar fuera de la dimensión en que vivimos, no estoy muy seguro ya que ellos decidieron el lugar..."-sintió un escalofrió, sabia que eso había comenzado –"... ha llegado el momento si desean defender lo que sienten este es el momento, no puedo decirles otra cosa..."-finalizo Chiro para después susurrar –"El poder del agua mío es; soy yo el elegido por el destino para proclamar este poder; poder del pilar Shikai; defensor del espíritu y protector de la naturaleza y de la vida. Exijo un cambio de mi cuerpo; pido mi inmortalidad para combatir"-una luz de color azul verdoso lo envolvió y se convirtió en el atractivo Shikai, sus ojos miel brillaron de forma rara, y su bello cabello pelirrojo se movió con el viento que igual que antes hizo que las nubes taparan la luna, dejando una oscuridad que se disipo mas lentamente que antes.

Empezó a caminar hasta toparse con unas escaleras, Shikai era seguido por Sakura y Syaoran quienes no habían cambiado a su forma inmortal, subieron por ellas y salieron de nuevo, al parecer ese era el ultimo piso del edificio mas alto, la luna estaba en su espalda, daba la impresión de poder tocarla con solo estirar la mano, pero el color anaranjado que tenia daba miedo, Ahí encontraron a las otras tres sombras y a un ser con túnica larga color plata con rayas doradas en el pecho, quien estaba sentado en una especie de concreto.

-"Ya están todos..."-se levanto sacudiendo la mano para mostrar un báculo mayor que él, con seis arillos en el extremo inferior, tres de color dorado y tres plateados, tenia también un ojo en la parte superior rodeado por una aureola de color plata –"Entonces hay que empezar..."-su rostro que era el de un hombre de edad mediana, unos treinta o cuarenta años, su cabello era extraño, ya que era totalmente blanco, que hacia que sus ojos grises, se perdieran, su cara era tranquila, con rasgos finos y un tanto femeninos, era un ser celestial con todo le significado de la palabra, arqueo un poco la boca, como forzando una sonrisa. –"...Yo Padre Destino..."-Syaoran apretó mas la mano de Sakura quien seguía temblando, como si estuviera sin abrigo en un noche de invierno –"...Amo del tiempo y del espacio doy inicio al 'Juicio divino' en contra de los dos pilares, Jiang y Zhou, un castigo se les proporcionara por la ruptura de una de las reglas..."-agito su báculo y una sombra rodeo a Syaoran y a Sakura los cuales se transformaron desplegando sus alas en sus formas inmortales. En forma protectora Zhou paso su mano ante Jiang.

-"No le hagan daño a ella, yo soy el culpable de todo, aplíquenme el castigo a mi..."-bajo un momento la mirada y la volvió a levantar haciendo que sus mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su rostro, miro convencido al Padre Destino. -"Lo siento Jiang, no fue mi intención lastimarte y menos que te castigaran..."-sonrió tristemente a la chica y avanzo hacia la figura celestial.

-"Basta de palabrerías, Padre Destino, ¿Podemos comenzar ya?"-salió del rincón del lugar un hombre un poco menor que el Padre Destino.

-"Batou..."-susurro Sakura al darse cuenta de quien era.

-"Ese es mi nombre inmortal pequeña..."-paso su mano por su rostro y apareció la cara de Takachiho Urutsei, el hombre que la amenazaba en sus sueños.

-"Mide tu tono de voz conmigo Batou, pero tienes razón, demos inicio a la encomienda..."-hablo el Padre Destino, Zhou y Jiang fueron elevados en una especie de bola negra, no podían estar mientras se les enjuiciaba.

-"Es tu turno Batou..."-volvió a hablar el Padre Destino-"... ¿Qué haremos con ellos?"-Batou era el pilar de mas alto rango, así que debía imponer su opinión.

-"Desertores son y merecen la muerte, no les pongo castigo, solo quiero sus cabezas humanas, y que sus almas de inmortales sean degradadas a espíritus sin el descanso eterno..."-hablo muy seguro de sus palabras un hombre vestido de color café, no era muy diferente su vestimenta a la de los demás, tenía bordados ying/yang's en los bodes, y pantalones, aunque estos estaban arriba de su tobillos.

-"No creo que eso sea adecuado..."-salió de las sombras otra persona, estaba vestido de color beige, lo que lucia su cabello rubio.

-"¡¡No te metas en esto Kazou, sabes que soy yo el que decide!!"-le recrimino el otro Pilar. Kazou era el nombre inmortal del profesor de Sakura, El profesor Ishibada. El era un pilar Yang de alto rango, aunque era inferior a Batou.

-"Lo mas lógico, y lo que siempre se hace, es un pelea en la que ellos defiendan sus intereses, ¿de que te serviría matar a los mortales Batou?"-avanzo hasta quedar enfrente del otro Pilar y del Padre Destino, aunque la sombra mas pequeña seguía oculta.

-"¡¡Te dije que no te metieras!!"-Batou levanto una roca he intento lanzársela a su subordinado.

-"Tranquilízate Batou"-le dijo el padre cuando destruía la roca –"Me parece un castigo suave, aunque no me opongo, y si llegan a ganarles, se buscara otro cuerpo mortal donde depositar el alma de los Pilares, así que quedaran libres..."-miro a la sombra que permanecía oculta. –"...Ven acá Manna..."-llamo a la niña que salía del fondo del lugar –"...se que no te agrada el cuerpo en el que reencarnara tu alma de Pilar, pero te parece si nos olvidamos de ese cuerpo y si ellos ganan te cambio..."-la niña se le acerco y le tomo la mano.

-"No me agrada que mi alma inmortal haya sido utilizada como un castigo a esos pilares, me niego a ser Kira Li, en mi forma mortal..."-hablo la niña tan seriamente que no parecía serlo.

-"Esta bien..."-una luz rodeo a la niña, quien desapareció su cuerpo pequeño y una chica, no mayor a los otros pilares, tenia el cabello de color azul y largo, sus ojos eran de color casi blancos.

-"Me temo que por el momento no tendrás cuerpo mortal, tendrás que pelear así..."-le hablo cariñosamente el Padre Destino, la chica se quito el arete que traía y su vestimenta cambio a un vestido de color azul cielo, era largo pero sin vuelo.

-"Prefiero ser yo, a una niña que se niega a ser un pilar Yang... a demás la energía que posee es igual a los Ying, a si que no estaba a gusto..."-miro a los otros dos pilares y sonrió, aunque sabia que el conjuro del Padre Destino no había liberado del todo el alma de la niña, por si perdían ella tendría que ser el castigo, eso era insoportable.

El Padre Destino miro la burbuja negra por ultima vez, y susurro palabras que el viento se llevo, dejando en oscuridad de nuevo el lugar...

Jiang temblaba, algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien, como el primer día que vio a Zhou, el momento en que se topo con la mirada de su compañero Pilar, lo recordaba muy bien, aunque no tenían los mismos cuerpos mortales que ahora, era casi lo mismo.

-"Mucho gusto, soy Zhou, tu nuevo compañero..."-le saludo el chico castaño, estaban en su mundo, en el lugar desde donde cuidaban y ayudaban a los humanos, el nombre 'Lyra', un paraíso, los que habitaban ahí eran almas inmortales que habían sido escogidas de entre miles, para la protección y el equilibrio del mundo mortal, estos seres poseían un cuerpo mortal, por el que podían estar en la Tierra tranquilamente, podían vivir incluso, una vida 'normal', tener hijos etc. Pero nada entre ellos. Eran seres de corazones puros, todos sin excepción alguna, unas de las almas eran Pilares Ying, y los otros Yang, era igual de puros los dos, pero como para que exista lo dulce debe haber algo salado, estaban los otros, que protegían a los humanos, pero a su manera de ver.

-"Soy Jiang..."-le sonrió la Pilar, aunque sabia que no debía haber mucha relación entre ellos, sentía una fuerte atracción hacia el chico, no podía evitarlo. Se dio vuelta y camino rumbo a los jardines –"...nos vemos luego..."-le dijo para irse de ahí, pero el chico la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia los jardines, la puso debajo de un cerezo en flor, y la beso, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y lo empujo.

-"No hagas eso..."-

-"Sabes... nuestros próximos cuerpos son de la misma edad, y ambos sienten algo especial por el otro, así que decidí saludarte...-le susurro el pilar del trueno, sin soltarla de la mano.

-"Eres insoportable Zhou, ya déjame ir..."-se escucho mas como una suplica. Acaban de conocerse y ya sentían esa atracción por el otro. No era bueno que eso pasara.

-"Esta bien..."-la soltó de la mano pero volvió a ejercer presión sobre los labios de la chica. –"Adiós florecita..."-le guiño el ojo y se fue, dejándola con los labios enrojecidos y un rubor en las mejillas.

-"¡¡Maldito Zhou!!"-grito recobrando la cordura y dirigiéndose a su encuentro con el Padre Destino, ya que sus cuerpos mortales, ya iban a pasar a ser espíritus, así que debían cambiar a otros...

Las memorias que tenían fueron disipadas por un beso en la frente por parte de Zhou, al parecer había notado su nerviosismo e intentaba reconfortarla, ella le sonrió.

-"No te preocupes..."-ambos sintieron como los volvían a depositar en el piso, pero ya no estaba el Padre Destino; una sombra empezó a caminar rumbo a ellos, ya no estaba la del niño, solo había tres.

-"Ustedes, Zhou y Jiang..."-se acerco mas y dejo ver a la chica de cabello azul y de tez blanca-"...han sido sometidos al 'Juicio divino', y su veredicto..."-dejo de hablar justo cuando Batou y Kazou aparecían, sus ropas eran distintas, ahora solo traían un pantalón de color negro y una camisa del mismo color con detalles rojos en las mangas, eran sus trajes de batalla por la forma ligera del corte y la tela que estaban hechos, Zhou conocía esos trajes, ya que eran especiales e irrompibles, así que supo que tendrían que pelear contra ellos, pero no serian Pilares, no, serian Sakura y Syaoran, aunque sabia que eso les podría costar incluso la vida...

-"...su veredicto es una lucha..."-continuo hablando ahora Kazou-"deberán pelear con él..."-la figura de Shikai era levantada del suelo, al parecer lo habían dejado en un trance-"...él no puede atacarnos, ya que los únicos implicados son ustedes, en caso de ganarnos, sus almas de Pilar serán reencarnadas en otros cuerpos y se les  borrara todo recuerdo sobre Lyra..."-Shikai fue puesto de pie y recobro la conciencia, él ya sabia que no podría atacarlos.

-"Bueno, bueno..."-interrumpió Batou mientras caminaba rumbo a Zhou-"...escojan sus armas, pero no tiene importancia, así que serán pilares quieran o no, y a demás se les castigara de alguna otra forma..."-hablo muy seguro de si mismo, Jiang levanto la mirada y vio la mirada rencorosa que tenia, siempre había sido así desde que tiene razón de conocerlo...

-"Vamos a ver a los Yang, ¿nos acompañas Jiang?"-la chica Pilar estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la biblioteca principal de Lyra, estaba leyendo muy animada cuando el bello pelirrojo Shikai fue a llamarla.

-"¿Para que van?"-ella sabia que él chico no se llevaba con Zhou, era demasiado altanero, por esa razón ella se había dedicado a leer, desde que habían adquirido un nuevo cuerpo mortal, el chico castaño se había obstinado por que estuvieran juntos, y eso a ella no le agradaba, no quería ser castigada de nuevo.

-"Zhou, quiere una reunión con Batou para aclarar lo de los cuerpos, según entiendo él es un hombre mayor, Kazou creo que es uno de los maestros de tu nuevo cuerpo, y de Manna no se nada..."-dijo el chico sentándose a un lado y viendo la pasta de su libro.

-"¿Frankenstein?"-le pregunto bastante curioso, ella no era de las que leían mucho, y menos esa clase de novelas.

-"Si, me llamo mucho la atención..."-mentía como una bellaca, ni siquiera sabia que ese era el libro que leía, estaba muy distraída.

-"Si tu lo dices..."-la miro interrogante, pero se sonrojo por una sonrisa –"...¿vienes?"-se levanto y desplegó sus alas, una de las chicas que pasaba le comento a su amiga lo atractivo que era el Pilar y se volvió a sonrojar.

-"Si, espera..."-se levanto igual y deposito la novela en una canastilla y siguió al Pilar.

Disfrutaron el vuelo, no mucha gente podía volar en Lyra, muy pocos tenían ese rango, los jardines y los grandes parques hacían de eso el paraíso que era, no tuvieron que volar mucho cuando vieron a Zhou, quien estaba coqueteando con una Pilar Ying de bajo rango, cuando la chica noto a los otros dos pilares se aparto de Zhou.

-"Hola Mina..."-la saludo Jiang, era una de las chicas que servían el palacio donde ellos vivían.

-"Buenas tardes señorita Jiang..."-se disculpo y salió de ahí muy apenada.

-"'Buenas tardes señorita Jiang'"-repitió con un tono burlón, el pilar castaño. Se acerco y beso la mano de la chica, Shikai soltó un gruñido y alzo el vuelo de nuevo.

-"No seas ridículo Zhou..."-le soltó la mano y siguió a Shikai.

Zhou también alzo el vuelo y soltó un susurro: 'Esta celosa', y los alcanzo, la ultima parte de Lyra, era la parte que habitaban los Pilar Yang, no era muy distinto aunque se sentía un ambiente un tanto escalofriante y distante, bajaron ante el palacio donde vivían los otros Pilares, una doncella de rango medio les abrió la puerta y los condujo al salón donde estaban los otros tres: Batou, Kazou y Manna

-"Sean bienvenidos hermanos..."-se levanto Batou y miro fijamente a Jiang quien bajo de inmediato la mirada, ella se veía menor que él, pero no mucho.

-"Gracias Batou, pero hemos venido a atender el llamado que me hiciste..."-Zhou se sentó y cruzo la pierna.

-"Lo entiendo, siéntense por favor..."-ellos no vivían en conflicto, al contrario se trataban con hermanos, pero opinaban diferente, incluso a veces eran rencorosos los unos con los otros, pero no violentos, a veces se les aplicaba un castigo a algún problemático, pero nada mas...-"Según me han informado el alma que voy a ocupar ahora es de un médium, un persona capaz de hablar con los espíritus..."-miro al chico rubio que estaba a su derecha-"...Kazou será un profesor de edad mediana, y no se muy bien sobre Manna..."-la mencionada soltó un gruñido y dejo de pelar una naranja.

-"El Padre Destino que no se decide por un cuerpo..."-se levanto y acaricio la mejilla de Zhou-"...tu y yo deberíamos de vernos un día solos..."-remarco la ultima palabra y le dirigió una mirada a Jiang quien miro tranquilamente a Batou.

-"Cuando lo desees dulzura...."-le tomo la mano y la beso.

-"Deja de hacer eso, pareces una cualquiera Manna..."-le recrimino Kazou, ella miro dulcemente a Zhou y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

-"Eso es todo lo que deseaban decirnos..."-se levanto Shikai, ese comportamiento lo tenia harto.

-"Si..."-fue una voz gélida y distante la de Batou, Jiang lo noto y se puso de pie, la estaba mirando muy misteriosamente, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Era incluso rencor, ¿Batou le tenia rencor a ella?, eso era difícil de entender, pero no se quedaría ahí para averiguarlo...

No entendía la razón por lo que esas memorias la estaban agobiando en esos momentos, no tendría tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la batalla. Todos estaban en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el susurro del viento que no tenia misericordia con ellos y movía sus ropas hacia su dirección, incluso parecía infundarles un frió en lo mas profundo de su alma.

-"No tienen importancia las armas..."-hablo serio el pilar del trueno, y volvió a tomar la mano de Jiang-"... además nosotros pelearemos como humanos..."-Jiang lo miro incrédula, pero asintió. –"...se esta juzgando nuestro amor así que, lo defenderemos como sea..."-una luz de color azul lleno de claridad unos momentos el lugar, susurraron palabras incomprensibles y se transformaron de nuevo en Sakura y Syaoran, seguían trayendo ropa de pilar, pero ahora eran ellos en contra de los pilares Yang para defender sus sentimiento...

-"¿Están seguros?"-les pregunto altaneramente Batou, algo le había pasado, porque según recordaba Jiang el dijo que seria un médium, y ahora no lo era, era Urutsei, ¿qué había pasado?...-"...si antes no tenia oportunidad, ahora menos..."-resoplo y agito su mano sacando una espada delgada con el mango de color rojo y tres arillos al final de esta, se puso en posición de batalla y espero. Por su parte Kazou saco unas flechas que no tenia cuerpo sino, eran una especie de viento.

La joven de cabellos azules, junto sus dedos índices y una arpa de cristal salió de su pecho, no parecía una arma peligrosa.

Sakura y Syaoran no estaban prestando atención, después de algunos minutos de asimilación de los hechos, Syaoran levanto la mano y se arranco la pulsera con la canica negra y la convirtió en su espada, era muy diferente a la que utilizo para capturar las Cards, parecía estar hecha de luz, era un trueno, no entendía el porque, pero no lo pensó mucho; Sakura ni siquiera pensó cuando ya tenia su báculo en la mano, no era tan pequeño, era mas alto que ella y aun tenia la estrella aunque una luna de cuatro menguante la atravesaba, tenia las alas mas largas y tres aros colgaban del extremo inferior, también tenia una esfera que estaba a la mitad del báculo suspendida, era de color blanco brillante, ella también se extraño de la apariencia de su arma, pero se concentro y su mazo de Cards apareci

Shikai solo los miraba, ni siquiera podía creerlo, iban a pelear siendo humanos y contra tres personas, tendría que ayudarlos.

El primero en arrebatar contra ellos fue Batou quien decidió atacar a Syaoran, las espadas de ambos se movían a la par, con una velocidad casi imperceptible, por cada ataque Syaoran tenia una defensa y viceversa, Sakura ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al hecho de que tendría dos contrincantes, miraba a Syaoran quien se movía ágilmente, pero Batou consiguió cortarle el brazo izquierdo; Sakura grito horrorizada queriendo ir a ayudarlo, no noto cuando Kazou se situaba detrás de ella y disparaba una flecha la cual no la toco gracias a un maremoto invocado por Shikai, ella volvió súbitamente a la realidad y le dio las gracias al Pilar del agua tomando también posición de batalla, Kazou la atacaba con flechas que con el hecho de rozarla la hacían sangrar, ahora tenia cortes en ambos brazos, no podía perder, no en esa pelea que Syaoran estaba enfrentando tan ferozmente, sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando el joven chino fue impactado sobre un edificio mas lejano y vio sangre correrle por la boca, no podría ir a ayudarlo, primero debía vencer a Kazou, el Pilar del viento y Manna, la Pilar del hielo, y eso no será muy fácil. Shikai se elevo y pudo amortiguar una fea caída de Syaoran, quien parecía levantarse con mas fuerza, ¿eso hacia el amor?...

Sakura dio un suspiro aliviada y volvió su mirada justo cuando la joven tocaba las cuerdas de su arpa formando una enorme cantidad de cristales, que se movían rápidamente y tenían el filo de cuchillos, que de no ser por 'Shield' la hubieran cortado toda, Kazou se movió detrás de Sakura y se elevo mientras ella peleaba contra la joven con 'Sword', la Pilar del hielo había creado una espada con su material y arremetía contra la Card Master, Kazou le disparo a la joven cuando ella levanto la mano izquierda si perder de vista a Manna, quien le devolvía sus ataques con gracia y elegancia, susurro 'Mirror' y un espejo mágico apareció absorbiendo las flechas del otro pilar, estas fueron absorbidas y se le regresaron sin obtener mas que un corte ligero en el rostro del otro Pilar.

Sakura no se podía dar por vencida, podía oír a Syaoran combatir con Batou, no solo con las espada sino con sus pergaminos, escucho el trueno correr por los cielos, iluminando un poco el campo de batalla descargando su poder sobre Batou, el Pilar de fuego; Syaoran se había vuelto fuerte. Utilizo 'Jump' cuando la niña volvía a utilizar sus cristales consiguiendo que el ataque le afectara a Kazou lastimándole la pierna, al parecer la chica oji-azul se enfureció e invoco a una especie de dragón hecho con hielo, que logro cortar una parte del traje de la Card Master, quien cayo al piso recibiendo un golpe que la aturdió bastante, se levanto no sin antes volver a invocar a 'Shield', ya que alrededor de cien flechas de viento la atacaban, sintió un dolor agudo y se toco la nuca, sintiendo algo espeso y viscoso, logro divisar el color marrón de su sangre, el hecho de tener al escudo invocado la estaba mareando, se contuvo de caer de nuevo gracias a su báculo e invoco a 'Firey' y a 'Windy' quienes destruyeron con algunos problemas a la vestía helada, mientras 'Shot' perseguía a Kazou, tenia varias Cards en batalla y se estaba debilitando, llamo a la Cards del fuego y del viento, mantenía el escudo y la carta del disparo desapareció después de cortar el hombro derecho del Pilar del viento, causándole dolor para disparar sus flechas.

Shikai miro a Batou quien no lucia cansado mientras Syaoran jadeaba e intentaba ponerse de pie de nuevo, le estaba sangrando el labio y la mano en que sostenía la espada escurría de aquel liquido vital, Shikai se estremeció al escuchar al Pilar de fuego hablar:

-"Te lo dije, jamás podrán ganarnos, tu y tu noviecita tendrán que ser sometidos, date por vencido..."-Syaoran apretó con fuerza la espada y volvió a enfrentar a Batou quien se sorprendió de no poder evitar de todo el golpe y su brazo sufriera un largo corte, no podía sangrar ya que era inmortal, pero eso lo hacia debilitarse, lanzo un gruñido de enfado cuando el joven chino lo esquivaba e invocaba al agua como escudo; Batou no lo podía creer, un mísero humano le había cortado el brazo y le traía dificultades...

Kazou evitaba las flechas de una Card de Sakura, mientras esta utilizaba 'Watery' para combatir de nuevo al Dragón de hielo de Manna.

-"No podrás hacerlo, al menos que te conviertas en Jiang, serias mi rival..."-le repetía la Pilar de hielo mientras Sakura se ponía de pie, le había lanzado cristales que Sakura había detenido 'Earthy', esa chica era demasiado poderosa, pero tenia algo que evitaba que quisiera lastimarla, no sabia que, pero eso la inquietaba bastante.

Necesitaba detenerla durante un tiempo, saco 'Wood' de su baraja y de inmediato las ramas hicieron su aparición, enredaron a la joven, aunque la chica se defendía de las hojas escurridizas no evito que le quitaras su arpa y se rompiera en mil trozos al caer al piso.

-"¡¡Maldita!!"-le grito la pilar cuando vio su arma destruida en el piso, las ramas seguían subiendo por el cuerpo de la chica, la rodearon toda impidiendo su movimiento, ahora era turno de atacar a Kazou quien miraba la escena sin impactarse, sabia que Manna era impulsiva, por eso había logrado atraparla.

Sakura se movía con pesadez sentía que cada Card le arrancaba un poco mas de vida, si seguía así ya no podría controlar a las demás Cards, miro a la pilar del hielo quien seguía intentando librarse de 'Wood' pero no podría, miro al pilar del viento, quien sonreía, Sakura sintió su cuerpo pesado, y sus ojos cerrándose, no podía mas, necesitaba descansar. Camino unos cinco pasos mas y cayo de rodillas deteniendo su peso con sus manos, ahora también le corría sangre por la frente, tenia todo el traje rasgado a causa de los ataques de Manna, y los hombros y brazos, arañados y sangrando por las flechas mágicas de Kazou, intento enfocar su mirada esmeralda y diviso a Syaoran quien yacía en el piso, había un charco de sangre debajo de él, al parecer el pilar del fuego había clavado una lanza en el costado izquierdo de Syaoran haciendo que sangrara demasiado, porque no solo era el dolor de la cortada, sino el ardor que le hacia sentir el hechizo que traía, miro a Kazou quien se acercaba, sin duda le daría un golpe certero con una de sus flechas, susurro un leve 'Fly' y unas alas majestuosas salieron de su espalda, tomo dos Cards mas, a 'Windy' y a 'Shield' recito unas cuantas palabras y ambas Cards rodearon a Kazou evitando que se moviera, no podía salir de la esfera en que estaba ya que el escudo no lo dejaba y la Card del viento le impedía todo movimiento.

Sakura voló unos cuantos metros mas y puso los pies de nuevo en el suelo, no muy lejos de ahí estaba Syaoran quien se había puesto de pie y volvía a levantar la espada, lo miro con dulzura, pero un grito silencioso intento salir de su garganta al ver como la lanza se le incrustaba ahora en el lado contrario haciendo que Syaoran cayera e intentara apoyarse en su espada, el chico oprimió su herida pero aun así la sangre no dejaba de fluir, ella estaba desesperada, sus Cards no mantendrían por mucho tiempo, ¿tiempo?, claro, era lo que necesitaba, miro su mazo y sonrió débilmente.

-"Time"-todo se detuvo, incluso Batou quien pensaba atacar de nuevo a Syaoran, ella ya no sentía dolor, su hombro y su frente ya no sangraban, no sentía una punzada en la nuca e inclusive no podía sentir alguna molestia de los raspones y demás cortes que tenia en el cuerpo. Camino mas para llegar con el chico chino, quien respiraba entrecortadamente, subiendo y bajando el pecho de manera estruendosa y descontrolada, sintió un mareo muy fuerte, sabia que la magia del tiempo no duraría mucho, se acerco lentamente intentando no caer, miro dulcemente al chico, quien tenia los ojos cerrados a causa de tanto dolor, su traje ya no tenia mangas y todo su cuerpo había sido cortado y sangraba.

-"Syaoran..."-le susurro al joven haciendo que este abriera los ojos y la mirara sorprendido y triste.

-"Detuviste le tiempo..."-ni siquiera había notado ese suceso, intento limpiarse la sangre que se escurría furtivamente por su labio, Sakura solo asintió y cayo de rodilla, 'time' la estaba debilitando demasiado...

-"Lo siento, no pude..."-intento hablar Sakura con la cabeza baja, el chico se sentó soltando un gruñido por el dolor de sus heridas, le tomo una mano con la suya y se la acaricio, Sakura hizo que el chico se acostara en sus rodillas, no podía mantener a 'time' por mucho mas...-"Syaoran..."-el joven abrió los ojos y vio la mirada determinada de su novia-"...lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo, por tu bien y por el de todos..."-el joven no entendía lo que decía la chica, ella le dio un beso en la frente y saco dos Cards mas, 'Returm' y 'Erase', Syaoran dudo un poco, pero después entendió lo que ella quería hacer.

-"¡No!, ¡No! ¡¡NO LO HAGAS, SAKURA!!"-le grito el joven chino, cuando la magia de time desaparecía y lo demás solo fue oscuridad...

_Continuara..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oyasumi-nasai, si ya me quiero ir a la cama 'O', pero primero las notaas, esto ya esta por acabar, pero la pregunta que ronda por sus mentes es: ¿QUÉ VA HA HACER SAKURA?, jijiji, solo yo lo sé, el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo, SI POR FIN!!!, me da melancolía terminar mi fic (snift, snift T-T), pero creo que después de DOS años ya es justo... espero que no les hayan quedado dudas respecto a lo de los pilares, recuerden que son seis de alto rango y las demás almas que viven en Lyra son pilares de rango medio o menor, pero si no les quedo claro hay les va: Jiang (pilar de luz), Zhou (Pilar del trueno), Shikai (Pilar del agua); Batou (Pilar del fuego), Kazou (Pilar del viento) y la resbalosa de Manna (Pilar del hielo), esos son los de alto rango, aunque también hay rangos entre ellos, por ejemplo Jiang es superior a Zhou, pero ambos son de rango alto, ¿me entienden?, espero que si, T-T, las memorias que tuvo Jiang durante el capitulo son aclaratorias, para que sepan como es la vida en 'Lyra', un adelanto, EL PADRE DESTINO NOS TIENE UNA SOPRESITA!!!!; se preguntan también como es posible que resuelva tantas cosas, en el siguiente capitulo, pues bueno, ESPERO LOGRARLO!!!, y un aviso mas: MARTHY, SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO...

Creo que ya es todo, y ya saben la rutina, el siguiente fic es: DESTINO MARCADO: con el titulo: 'Una boda...¿esperada o desesperada?'.

Nos vemos después, y ahora si, A DORMIR!!!!.

.

.

.

.

.

 Lían 4ever (besos)


	12. Soñando despierta

**Capitulo XI: Soñando Despierta...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ni hao!!! Esto ha llegado a su fin, si, después de un gran esfuerzo, -no de mi parte claro -.-U- hecho por todos ustedes para comprender, leer y esperar las actualizaciones... **

**Los agradecimientos se trasladan a la parte de abajo y sin mas que decirles, sino es GRACIAS!!! A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES QUE FUERON IMPORTANTES PARA ESTE FIC, EL PRIMERO DE MIS 4 HISTORIAS; SE ME SALEN LAS LAGRIMITAS DEL GUSTO T-T, pero ya no les digo mas...**

**Léanlo, es el final de esta historia...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"¿Vas a dormir soñando, o despertar amando?"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_-"Te amo Syaoran..."_-

Un sonido estruendoso recorrió el cuarto de color rosáceo. Si vemos un poco al fondo, esta una ventana entreabierta dejando que los rayos de la mañana se cuelen intentando abrirse paso de la oscura noche. Mas al fondo hay un escritorio con algunos libros abiertos y con anotaciones. Si seguimos recorriendo la habitación encontraremos muchas cosas: peluches, zapatos, ropa e incluso una consola de videojuegos.

El sonido no se detenía, podía calarte los oídos, pero al parecer al bulto que estaba debajo de las sabanas no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo.

-"¡¡Sakura!!"-grito un animalito que sobrevolaba aun somnoliento, pero al parecer se rindió ante ese sonido que no se detenía.

-"Umm..."-fue la única respuesta.

-"¡¡LEVANTATE PEREZOSA!!"-su voz era igual de chillona que el aparato que dejo de sonar gracias a que el pequeño ser volador posiciono su patita en un botón.

-"Aun es temprano..."-y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

-"Esta bien, si quieres decepcionar a tu padre llegando tarde 'de nuevo', pues no te levantes..."-la psicología inversa siempre funciona. Voló un poco y se volvió a acomodar en su camita.

-"Ya me levante... y no llegue tarde, es solo que este horario es diferente y aun no me acostumbro..."-asomo la cabeza una joven de unos dieciséis años mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos.

-"Si como digas..."-se puso de nuevo su gorrito y cerro los ojitos.

-"Sakura, ya esta listo tu desayuno..."-se escucho la voz que provenía del piso de abajo.

-"Si Papa enseguida bajo..."-se metió en el baño. Salió después de unos minutos vestida con un uniforme diferente. La falda era de color verdoso oscuro, parecido al café con una línea amarilla al final; su blusa estilo marinero, de color amarillo claro, con el cuello del mismo color que la falda y un listón amarillo mas oscuro. –"Nos vemos después Kero..."-metió como pudo los libros que estaban en el escritorio, tomo su portafolio y salió.

-"¿te volvió a pasar?..."-

-"Si Kero lo soñé anoche, hablaremos cuando regrese pero..."-al parecer recordó algo y volvió a entrar sacando un montón de cosas de su armario hasta que encontró una maleta y salió por fin de la habitación corriendo hacia el desayunador.

-"Se me hace tarde Papa..."-engullo como pudo un par de tostadas, un jugo de naranja y un poco de arroz.

-"No comas tan rápido hija..."-

-"Es que olvide que Meiling me dijo que iríamos juntas al colegio..."-su Padre la acompaño hasta el recibidor donde se calzo.

-"Me da mucho gusto que hayas hecho amigos tan rápido en Hong Kong, pensé que seguirías triste por haber dejado a Tomoyo y al joven Hiragisawa en Japón..."-menciono el señor con mirada triste mientras su hija se ponía de pie.

-"No te preocupes Papa, no podías desaprovechar la oferta que te hicieron, y como Touya ya tenia trabajo haya, pues tuvo que quedarse, los extraño un poco pero me siento feliz..."-se puso sobre sus puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Camino entre mucha gente que esperaba llegar a su destino. A lo lejos diviso una figura vestida igual que ella, con cabello negro y ojos rubí. Su falda era mas corta y sus calcetas de color amarillo claro le llegaban mas arriba de la rodilla.

-"Buenos días Meiling..."-hablo con un mandarín fluido, aunque aun así con su tono Nipón.

-"Hola Kinomoto, yo pensé que ya no venias ¿vives tan lejos?"-

-"No es eso..."-se rasco un poco la cabeza y empezó a caminar-"Es que mi despertador no sonó..."-mentía, pero ya había llegado tarde el primer día de clases y de no ser porque esa chica casi le cae encima, tal vez ni siquiera hubiera llegado a su salón

-"Me lo imagino..."-la siguió de cerca.

-"Ayer no tuve tiempo de que conocieras a mis amigas..."-

-"Siento que me haya ido tan rápido, pero mi Padre me necesitaba..."-cruzaron la calle-"... y llámame Sakura, ya que yo te llamo por tu nombre..."

-"Es que a mi primo lo llaman Li, entonces para evitar las confusiones a mi me llaman por mi nombre..."-cruzaron la reja de la escuela confundiéndose con los miles de estudiantes que vestían como ellas.

Después de algunas escaleras llegaron a su salón. Mei Ling o Mei como todos la llamaban le presento a unos cuantos chicos que se ofrecieron amablemente a cargar con la maleta de gimnasia de la chica oji-verde.

-"No te molestes yo puedo..."-le dijo al ultimo chico que se lo pidió.

-"Ves Sakura te dije que harías amigos muy pronto, pero que mas podías esperar teniéndome como tu amiga, hasta siento que te conozco de toda la vida..."-hizo un ademán muy extraño con la mano y a la pobre Nipona solo le escurrió una gota por la frente 'Si que era una chica extraña'-pensó cuando entraban en su salón.-"Ven siéntate aquí..."-le señalo una butaca que estaba a lado de la suya.

-"Pero... Mei Ling ya me han asignado un asiento..."-señalo la primera silla de esa fila.

-"Vamos ¿crees que el anciano note la diferencia?"-le hablo de forma despectiva a su Maestro de Ciencias, pero a la Japonesa solo le dio risa y dejo su portafolio en la butaca que la morena había señalado.

-"Eres muy sumisa Sakura, hasta te pareces a Xiao..."-una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos de color ámbar entro y al escuchar a la otra chica nombrar al joven no pudo evitar intervenir.

-"¿Qué dices de la dulzura de tu primo?"-dijo como saludo.

-"Nada..."-el maestro entro y cerro la puerta dándole en la nariz a unos cuantos chicos que deseaban entrar.

Sakura perdió la mirada unos segundos recordando como había conocido a esa persona tan excéntrica, pero se parecía de alguna forma a su querida Tomoyo, solo esperaba que no empezara a buscarle novio porque sino de verdad que se cambiaba de instituto.

-"Vámonos Sakura, es hora del almuerzo..."-al escuchar eso la chica castaña se dio un tope con la mano en la frente, ¡¡Había olvidado su almuerzo!!.-"¿Espero no traigas algo para comer?, porque hoy es turno de que lo chicos paguen..."-en realidad esa chica era rara, y caminaba por los pasillos como si fuera la reina del lugar, y lo peor era que a los demás no les importaba. No es que fuera arrogante o siquiera petulante...

-"Lo lleva en la sangre, es una Li, amos y señores de Hong Kong, no te preocupes..."-le dijo la misma chica pelirroja de esa mañana que en vez de la blusa de marinero, traía una blanca con un chaleco del mismo tono que sus calcetas y un pequeño moño negro alrededor del cuello de su camisa.

Sakura se sintió intimidada esa chica... era como si le pudiera leer la mente.

-"¡¡Camina Sakura!!"-ordeno Mei Ling quien ya había llegado a las escaleras.

-"Si, espera ya voy..."-y corrió un poco alcanzando a la desesperada joven.

-"Debes aprender a moverte a nuestro ritmo..."-pasaron por un salón y otras tres chicas mas salieron siguiendo a Mei Ling. Ahora eran seis con ella Al pasar por el comedor de la escuela un silencio embargo la sala.

-"¿Cómo estas Mei?"-le saludo un chico que se le acerco.

-"Muy bien Qin, ella es Sakura, la chica de la que les hable ayer"-el chico las siguió y se instalaron en un mesa. –"¿Dónde esta Xiao Lang?"

-"Tiene practica, no creo que lo vean hasta la seis..."

-"Ese escurridizo de tu primo que huyo porque les toca pagar..."-hablo una rubia quien mordía fastidiada una manzana.

-"Vamos Chui Ming ni que te fueras a morir por pagar lo poco que comes..."-le dijo otra que ya se instalaba enfrente de Mei Ling

-"Ahí vienen los chicos..."-cuatro jóvenes con pantalones del mismo verde oscuro de la falda de las chicas y unas camisas blancas de manga corta que solo traían el escudo de la escuela en la bolsa del pecho; se sentaron en la mesa de a lado de las jóvenes.

-"¿Ni siquiera nos pudieron esperar?"-dijo indignado uno.

-"Me haces reír Zhou, ¿qué no pueden darse prisa?"-

-"No te enojes Mei, a demás tu primito no quiere comer con nosotros, tal parece..."-dejo de hablar al ver a cierta castaña quien miraba con confusión todo eso.

-"Ah..."-suspiro Meiling-"Ella es Sakura, Sakura él es Zhou, alias 'play boy estudiantil'..."-todos soltaron una risita que no le gusto mucho al castaño quien de un soplido aventó su mechón alzándolo un poco.

-"No me ayudes Mei..."-extendió la mano y la estrecho con la chica, a la cual le llego un recuerdo... era muy parecido a cierto ser espiritual que salía al principio de su sueño, pero se distrajo al sentir los labios del joven sobre su mano y la atrajo así rápidamente.

-"Tranquilízate Zhou, no te metas con ella..."-le amenazo Mei Ling-"me cae bien y no quiero que la 'ensucies' con tu personalidad..."-

Durante ese 'peculiar' almuerzo Sakura ni siquiera probo bocado, estaba algo impresionada por la cantidad de gente que conocían a la morena que le había impactado tanto.

-"¿Nos vamos ya?"-ahora estaban en el vestidor cambiándose al uniforme de porrista. Al llegar el día anterior, como ya no había espacio ni en natación ni en baloncesto, Sakura tuvo que tomar de manera inmediata su puesto como porrista ya que a la capitana le faltaba una, y cuando escucho que ella había sido una en su escuela anterior, pues lo siguiente que supo fue que tenia puesto el uniforme de las animadoras. –"¿Me escuchaste?"-le replico Mei Ling mientras se ataba los cordones del sus tenis.

-"Si..."-se puso la camiseta abrochando los botones. La falda era de color blanco con pliegues y una línea de color verde oscuro al final; la camiseta era del mismo tono que esa línea y tenia en los bordes de las mangas y del cuello una raya blanca.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde, por suerte solo Mei Ling era animadora porque tanta amiga agobiante era horrible.

Entraron al campo de entrenamiento y había otras veinte chicas vestidas igual que ellas.

-"Ya conocerás a Jiang ¿no Sakura?"-señalo a una chica de cabello castaño a la altura de sus caderas, ojos igual de verdes que los de la chica y una sonrisa misteriosa.

-"Si, ayer. Cuando llegue a la oficina del Director ella estaba ahí, ¿es buena capitana?"-caminaron despacio hasta que llegaron con las otras.

-"Si, es una chica amable un tanto reservada, pero amable..."-se indigno al ver que su antagonista no le prestaba atención. Eso era lo que mas odiaba. Siguió su mirada hasta el campo de fútbol, donde cierto capitán atraía la vista de su nueva amiga.

-"Él es Xiao Lang Li, heredero de mi familia y próximo jefe del Comité de Hechiceros de Oriente, a demás del mas cotizado y serio de toda la escuela..."-soltó un gruñido al ver que la chica no le hizo caso de nuevo y se adelanto dejándola mirando el campo impávida.

-"¿Xiao Lang? ¿de donde te conozco? ¿quién eres?..."-un recuerdo volvió a inundar su mente.

Ella lo conocía, ella sabia quien era él, ¿pero...? ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?¿por qué no podía recordarlo?... jamás lo había visto en toda su vida pero aun así... ese cabello marrón que se movía a causa de la velocidad a la que corría, ese ceño fruncido, y esa mirada ámbar que estaba fija en el balón que movía ágilmente dejando atrás a sus compañeros. Ella lo conocía, ya ni siquiera estaba el campo, ni las porristas ni los demás chicos, solo estaba ella y él...

-"¡¡Hazte a un lado dulzura!!"-grito una voz conocida para ella. Pero no se movió. Seguía viendo al chico que corría a toda velocidad hacia a ella. Una extraña sensación de felicidad le embargo el cuerpo hasta que sintió como la empujaba haciéndola perder el equilibrio y pateaba el balón que sin duda le hubiera dado un buen golpe. Lo cómico de la situación fue: que a pesar de estar a una distancia muy grande el dichoso objeto entro en el fondo de la portería contraria dejando estupefactos a todos los jugadores.

-"¡Buen tiro!"-se aproximo un chico y le dio una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda. Sakura seguía en el piso. Mirándolo. Su corazón latía descontroladamente pareciendo que ella fuera la que había corrido casi todo el campo para evitar ese golpe. El chico sonrió ligeramente al chico llamado Zhou quien le hacia una seña con la mano, después sintió una mirada proveniente de la chica que seguía en el piso, se acerco y le tendió la mano.

-"¿Estas bien?"-la chica no supo que hacer. Atino a tomar la mano cálida que la levanto sin problemas, se sacudió un poco la falda que a causa de donde había caído; estaba manchada.

-"S-si, eso creo..."-lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos eran hermosos. Su cuerpo perfecto. Su cara un poco manchada de polvo, pero bellísima. Su brazos fuertes y sus ojos de nuevo...

_-"Te amo Syaoran..."_-se agarro la cabeza con dolor al recordar eso y termino en el piso nuevo.

-"¡¡Llamen al entrenador!!"-grito el chico cuando se ponía de rodillas y levantaba el rostro de la chica. -"¿Sakura?"-ni siquiera supo de donde había sacado ese nombre, pero se veía tan indefensa que no noto a su prima y a las demás porrista que se acercaban preocupadas.

-"¿Qué le hiciste?"-reclamo la chica morena, pero no recibió respuesta ¿¿qué acaso todos la ignoraba hoy??.

La levanto en brazos y se fue caminando sin prestar atención, sentía una ardor en el pecho a demás de una extraña ansiedad porque la joven abriera los ojos.

-"Damela, yo la llevo..."-escucho a un hombre mayor. Al parecer el entrenador.

Lo paso de largo como si no existiera y siguió su camino a la enfermera, deseaba ver esas esmeraldas... y lo peor era ¿¿qué no sabia porque??...

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"-la enfermera le quito a la chica de los brazos y miro urgente al chico, quien no se movía. Había sentido algo extraño al ver esa cara, a demás de que no era normal, sentía una fuerte presencia en esa joven. –"¿Y bien?"-alcanzo a escuchar a la señora que reclamaba respuesta.

-"S-se desmayo después de que casi le pega un balón..."-articulo con un poco de dificultad. Ese cuerpo delgado vestido de animadora captaba toda su atención.

-"Gracias por traerla, ahora sal..."-le dijo firmemente y casi lo empujo fuera ya que no conseguía que saliera. Después de que la enfermera le cerrara la puerta en las narices sintió un vació.

-"¿!¿!QUE RAYOS ME PASA?!?!"-grito llamando la atención de algunos que pasaban por ahí. Tosió intentando recobrar la cordura y se froto la cabeza intentando sacar el rostro del ángel... ¿ángel?, ¡¡¡Por Dios que pensaba!!!...

-"¿Qué le paso a Sakura?"-¿Sakura?, con que ese si era su nombre, pero... ¿¿de donde lo había sacado??, volvió a rascarse con desesperación y se sorprendió por la mirada de furia que tenia su prima.-"¡¡NO TE LO VOY A REPETIR!!"-grito indignada y le jalo la ropa.

-"Se desmayo de pronto y pues la traje a la enfermería"-murmuro cuando se iba y Mei Ling entraba al lugar y gritaba: -"¡¡No me esperes, llevare a Saku a su casa!!"-camino rumbo a los vestidores y se metió en la regadera unos minutos sin quitar el perfume de la joven de su mano.

-"Ya estoy bien Mei, puedo ir a mi casa sola..."-después de que la enfermera cuestiono su alimentación y su vida privada. Pudieron salir alrededor de las cinco y media o seis...

-"Vamos, no te cobrare por el paseo..."-hizo sonar la alarma de su carro. Abrió la puerta y la ayudo a entrar dejando su mochila detrás.

-"P-pero..."-

-"Ya, no digas nada, a demás así podré irte a visitar después..."-arranco el motor y condujo unos diez minutos antes de estacionarse enfrente de una casa modesta y muy bien cuidada.

-"Muchas gracias..."-miro su reloj-"Mi Padre aun no ha llegado, ¿gustas un poco de té?"-abrió la reja de su jardín e invito a su amiga.

-"No Saku, yo con traerte cumplo, a demás de que tengo que avisarle a Xiao que estas bien.."-a la mención del nombre la joven sintió un golpe en el pecho y se sonrojo un poco.-"No te preocupes, creo que tu también le gustaste..."-le guiño el ojo mientras abordaba su vehículo de nuevo conduciendo hasta perderse de la vista de la oji-verde.

-"¿Xiao Lang?"-se pregunto cuando se descalzaba y leía las notas que su Papa le había dejado en el pasillo. –"¿Por qué me desmaye?... ¿y que fue lo que dije cuando...?"-

-"Hola Sakurita ¿cómo te fue en tu segundo día de clases?"-el guardián del sello se acerco a la chica y le quito el portafolio de las manos.-"¿Vamos cuéntame?"-se sentaron en la sala.

-"Me desmaye..."-

-"¿Por qué? ¿cómo?"-

-"Después de ver a un chico...."-dijo sin pensar.

-"¡¿¡Tu!?!"-pregunto, pero después sonrió con malicia-"Que bueno Sakura, yo que pensaba que eras despistada, pero eres muy rápida, pero eso de desmayarse ¿qué era tan guapo?"-

-"Si pero..."-capto el mensaje-"¡¡¡CALLATE!!"-le aventó un cojín al peluche.

-"Eres odiosa niña..."-se quito como pudo el cojín y sobrevoló de nuevo.-"¿Soñaste eso de nuevo?"-

-"Si Kero, pero no creo que sea premonitorio..."-se acerco a la mesita de centro y tomo unos cuantos dulces.

-"Eso me preocupe Sakura, llevabas mas de tres meses con el mismo sueño..."-

-"Aunque creo que lo sueño por partes, anoche vi lo que pienso es el final..."-

-"¿El final?"

-"Si..."-

-"Cuéntamelo..."-

-"Esta bien..."-empezó el relato...-"¿Recuerdas en lo que nos habíamos quedado?"-

-"Si, por lo que entendí, estas tu utilizando a 'Time', y después sacas dos Cards mas, le pides disculpas al chico que jamás logras recordar bien... luego un grito y... creo que ya es todo..."

-"Si..."-(el relato lo pondré en cursiva y no como si ella lo contara sino narrándolo yo ¿ok?)

_-"Lo siento, no pude..."-intento hablar Sakura con la cabeza baja, el chico se sentó soltando un gruñido por el dolor de sus heridas, le tomo una mano con la suya y se la acaricio, Sakura hizo que el chico se acostara en sus rodillas, no podía mantener a 'time' por mucho mas...-"Syaoran..."-el joven abrió los ojos y vio la mirada determinada de su novia-"...lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo, por tu bien y por el de todos..."-el joven no entendía lo que decía la chica, ella le dio un beso en la frente y saco dos Cards mas, 'Returm' y 'Erase', Syaoran dudo un poco, pero después entendió lo que ella quería hacer._

_-"¡No!, ¡No! ¡¡NO LO HAGAS, SAKURA!!"-le grito el joven chino, cuando la magia de time desaparecía y lo demás solo fue oscuridad..._

_-"¿Pensabas detenerme con esa tonta cartita?"-era la voz de Batou, el pilar de fuego quien había roto la magia de Time._

_-"..."-la chica vio por ultima vez al joven quien ya había perdido totalmente el conocimiento-"¡¡Returm!!"-grito mientras la Card se elevaba y un aura color rosa brotaba del cuerpo de la chica.-"Erase..."-susurro como si se le fuera el alma en esas palabras._

_-"¡¡¡ESTÚPIDA!!!"-grito Batou mientras enterraba su espada atravesando por completo el pecho de la chica._

_-"Te amo Syaoran..."-utilizo su ultimo suspiro de vida y una luz color amarillo sello a todos los pilares, consiguiendo ganar esa batalla al final. ¿Pero a que costo?, ¿eso no era ganar?, al contrario eso era una pérdida total, un desastre. Syaoran herido en el piso inconsciente, Shikai ese pilar del agua quien sufrió golpes a causa de la defensa de los chicos, también en el piso. Manna, Batou y Kazou suspendidos en el aire sin brillo en los ojos, era como si estuvieran muertos, pero no... Sakura había conseguido sellarlos terminando esa batalla. ¿Sakura?... no sabría decir su estado, estaba con el arma del pilar de fuego atravesada en el pecho a demás de múltiples heridas que formaron rápidamente un charco del liquido vital alrededor de ella, tenia los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente el cuerpo inmóvil del chino, pero no se movía ¿estaba muerta?._

_Un hoyo se abrió por el cual atravesó el Padre Destino sin inmutarse siquiera por las imágenes que había._

_-"Cumpliré tu deseo..."-le dijo al cuerpo de Sakura que seguía desangrándose en el piso, pero ya no tenia la espada del pilar, esta se había desvanecido.-"Este Juicio Divino se da por terminado con la victoria de los desertores..."-de un movimiento hizo que los seres que estaban suspendidos cayeran al piso.-"Haz logrado sellar a los tres a cambio de tu vida, pero sin lograr hacer lo que pensabas con tus Cards..."-miro hacia donde estaban estos objetos y vio como brillaban inusitadamente. –"¿¡Sigues con energías?!"-quiso tocarlas pero un fuerte destello de luz se lo impidió, seguía intentando completar su hechizo a pesar de estar casi muerta en el piso.-"Esta bien, si ese es tu deseo..."-las Cards se elevaron y desaparecieron de pronto._

_Un alma oscura hizo que el cuerpo de Batou se levantara, seguía sin conciencia pero camino acercándose a la Nipona que seguía en el piso con los ojos abiertos, pero la mirada perdida._

_Elevo su mano y su arma apareció a diferencia de que esta espada era negra no roja._

_-"¡Tu debiste morir, debiste haberlo hecho hace mucho, incluso con esta arma terminare con Jiang y así esa malcriada nunca nacerá, nunca me...!"-no pudo terminar. Manna, el pilar del hielo, había abandonado su cuerpo inmortal y estaba convertida en una niña pequeña, Kira Li._

_-"¡¡No toques a mi Madre!!"-grito la pequeña mientras atravesaba con un millón de cristales el cuerpo del otro Pilar._

_-"¡Maldita!..."-grito mientras corría para volver a atravesar a Sakura, pero no contaba con que Kira lo volvería a atacar mientras lagrimas corrían por su pequeño rostro._

_-"No la toque..."-susurro cuando su espada de hielo lo extravasaba logrando hacer salir el alma maligna que lo había poseído. Después la pequeña niña cayo de rodillas junto a la Card Master llorando descontroladamente, noto que su pecho se movía dificultosamente, se acerco y escucho un débil latido de su corazón..._

_-"¡¡Esta viva!!"-se limpio como pudo sus lagrimas y vio como un señor se acercaba y encerraba el aura oscura que había salido del cuerpo del chico._

_-"Por eso estaba tan sediento de sangre, ya sabia yo que ese no podía ser el médium Katsura, es un mago llamado Takachiho Urutsei, a quien tu vencías en el futuro y con ganas de vengarse se apodero del cuerpo de Batou mientras este hacia su cambio de alma mortal. Por eso quería matar a Jiang..."-se acerco a la niña y esta de inmediato se puso en una posición de ataque.-"No te voy a hacer daño, soy el Padre Destino, y te voy a ayudar..."-se acerco y se agacho a la altura de la pequeña._

_-"¿Si y como?"-seguía viéndolo fulminantemente._

_-"Voy a cumplir los deseos de esa joven..."-señalo a Sakura._

_-"¿Qué es lo que ella desea?"-bajo la guardia y dejo que le limpiara unas cuantas lagrimas._

_-"Que él ya no sufra mas..."-ahora señalo al otro joven quien seguía sin despertar._

_-"¿Cómo lo piensa hacer?"-el señor señalo unas rocas y se sentaron._

_-"¿Ves esas Cards?"-la niña asintió.-"Están activadas para que una regrese al pasado y para que la otra borre cualquier recuerdo del chico..."-_

_-"¿Pero porque?"-le pregunto sorprendida._

_-"Porque así él no tendrá que pasar por todo lo que ella le hizo sufrir, y vivirán tranquilos..."-_

_-"Pero entonces ya no estarán juntos, no se conocerán..."-_

_-"Tranquila pequeña, ellos, aunque hubieran nacido en mundos diferentes jamás olvidarían el sentimiento que los une..."-la niña se acerco y le dio un beso _

_-"Muchas gracias..."-la pequeña se desvaneció con una sonrisa en el rostro. El hombre se levanto y miro las Cards que seguían buscando su equilibrio._

_-"Deja de esforzarte, yo lo haré por ti..."-como si lo hubiera escuchado las Cards de rindieron y cayeron al piso.-"Que el tiempo y el destino se unan y ayuden que con mi energía haga que esta joven cumpla sus mas anhelantes deseos, que con el tiempo logre impedir que se conozcan y que con el destino los entrelace en cuerpo y alma; para que la soledad jamás sea su compañera, para que esperen con paciencia y felicidad hasta que sus corazones se vuelvan a unir logrando ser un solo ser puro..."-los dos cuerpos de los chicos se levantaron y se convirtieron en luces que se perdieron por el cielo rojizo, por unos momentos estuvieron juntas para después ir por rumbos distintos, como si les doliera iban mas lento.-"No se preocupen, el destino es por demás impredecible, pero su amor es lo único seguro que tienen..."-una luz mas salió del cuerpo de Shikai, quien siguió a las otras dos.-"Fuiste muy valiente al intentar ayudar a Jiang separándola del chico, pero como me dijo una vez en amigo 'No existen la coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable...'"-soltó una carcajada y se llevo consigo los tres cuerpos de los otros pilares perdiéndose en la inmensidad de esa oscura dimensión que fue el escenario para esa sangrienta batalla, y ese doloroso final..._

-"Eso es todo Kero, las luces desaparecen y después desperté..."-le dijo la chica con dolor, no había evitado soltar unas lagrimas, eso siempre le pasaba cuando recordaba ese sueño, que mas bien se había expresado como una pesadilla que tuvo un triste ¿final?.

-"Ya es muy tarde Sakura, mejor descansa, ya mañana será otro día..."-la chica asintió y se hundió en las suaves sabanas de su cama.

-"¿Crees que ese señor haya cumplido mis deseos?"-ella nunca sabe los nombres y a duras penas logra recordar los rostros, pero lo que nunca olvida son esos ojos marrones que la miraron con miedo antes de caer inconsciente.

-"Yo pienso que si, a demás eres una chica fuerte y si algo llegase a pasar me tienes a mi para defenderte..."-hizo una pose heroica mientras apagaba la luz.

-"Gracias Kero..."-le abrió las sabanas invitándolo a dormir con ella esa noche.

-"Descansa..."-se puso su gorro para dormir y se acurruco junto a su ama, estaba seguro que sus sueños se cumplirían, ese era su destino.

La mañana siguiente la despertó el claxon de un auto, abrió un poco la ventana y vio a Mei Ling con otras chicas listas para ir a la escuela. Esta vez fue un tiempo record, se ducho, vistió y desayuno en menos de cinco minutos.

-"Te quiero Papa..."-bebió el contenido de su jugo de naranja y corrió hacia el auto negro de su amiga.

-"Veo que ya estas mejor Sakura..."-le abrió la puerta y ella asintió acomodándose un poco su cabello castaño que solo traía un par de prendedores.

-"No te preocupes, tienes belleza natural..."-le dijo una chica que iba en la parte de atrás.

-"Calla Chui Ming, no ves que se arregla para Xiao..."-la castaña se sonrojo sobremanera, ese joven tenia la misma mirada que el joven de su sueño... ¿sueño?, ahora que lo recordaba esa noche no había soñado nada, al contrario de las noches anteriores había dormido muy bien.

-"¿Sigues aquí?"-alcanzo a escuchar a Mei quien gritaba incoherencias por la ventana a otro conductor.

-"S-si"-le escurrió una gota ante la forma en que se comportaba esa chica.

-"Hemos llegado..."-anuncio feliz la conductora mientras tomaba su portafolio y se acomodaba sus calcetas.

-"¿Sabes como te llaman en la escuela...?"-oyó mencionar mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-"No, ¿cómo la llaman?"-contesto Mei.

-"La soñadora..."-todas la miraron interrogante.-"Si, porque al parecer ayer en el campo te quedaste dormida, era como si soñaras despierta..."-completo viendo como todas la dejaban atrás.-"Espérenme chicas..."-grito cuando vio que las jóvenes se metían al salón sin darle tiempo de llegar.

Durante las clases sintió la mirada de varios chicos, por lo que notaba el primo de Mei Ling no iba en ese salón sentía la gran necesidad de verlo. Era como si quisiera hundirse en la belleza de sus ojos ámbar.

-"¿Me escucho señorita Kinomoto?"-Mei Ling la codeo y la chica asintió a su maestro.-"Estas jóvenes incorregibles..."-Sakura se sonrojo, pero volvió a mirar a la ventana recibiendo ahora como castigo ir a ver al director-"Estas jóvenes, no tienen remedio..."-escucho cuando salía de clase y cerraba la puerta despacio.

Ahora tenia que recordar donde estaba la bendita dirección, miro con signos de interrogación los pasillos y bajo las escaleras. Recorrió el ultimo piso y encontró una puerta al final, la abrió con cautela y quedo maravillada por la belleza del lugar. Era, según creyó, el jardín trasero de la escuela. No lo dudo ni un segundo, empezó a recorrerlo fascinada por los bellos cerezos en flor y la cantidad de rosas que había.

-"¿Es hermoso no?"-se volteo de inmediato asustada por que la vieran ahí. Pero mas se escandalizo al notar que era el chico que la había ayudado ayer.

-"¿Q-que esta haciendo aquí?"-retrocedió unos pasos cuando empezó a sentir la cercanía del chico de cabello marrón.

-"Vamos no me hable de usted, que no soy mayor que tu..."-el chico se recrimino mentalmente jamás había escuchado un tono mas enigmático en su voz, hasta podría pensar que intentaba coquetearle a la chica. Pero tenia una extraña sensación desde el día de ayer.

-"L-lo siento..."-vio que el chico se había detenido y se sentó en el pasto.

-"No tienes de que disculparte dulzura, a ti te perdono cualquier cosa..."-no había dicho Mei que era serio. El joven se sorprendió de manera inmediata al escuchar lo que salía de su boca, era impresionante, pero no se sonrojo, sentía confianza hacia la chica. Y al parecer ella también ya que se sentó a un lado del joven.

-"Te quería dar la gracias por evitar el golpe de ayer...y por llevarme a la enfermería..."-el chico la miro y sonrió. No recordaba la ultima vez que lo había hecho, pero se sentía muy bien.

-"No hay de que, si hasta le diste la victoria a nuestro equipo..."-escucho una risita por parte de la joven. Sintió un estremecimiento, esa chica lo tenia loco desde ayer.-"Que grosero soy, ni siquiera me he presentado..."-se giro un poco y le extendió la mano a la chica.-"Soy Xiao Lang Li, y es un placer conocerte..."

-"Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y el placer es mío..."-acerco su mano a estrechar la del chico. Justo cuando sus manos se tocaron un fuerte ventisca hizo que se desprendieran pétalos de las flores que había ahí, logrando que una lluvia de bellos colores les cayera encima.

Sakura se puso de pie de inmediato maravillada por el espectáculo, pero no contó con que aun no había soltado al chico por lo que él también se levanto. Sus manos seguían juntas y era una sensación de calidez tan absoluta que por unos momentos los dos sintieron que estaban en el paraíso repletos de ángeles.

-_"Te amo Syaoran..."_-volvió a recordar la joven. Pero no sintió dolor como el día de ayer, sino que se sintió contenta.

-"Es hermoso..."-susurro cuando los últimos pétalos caían sobre ellos, estiro un poco su mano y uno se deposito en su palma.

-"Pide un deseo..."-le dijo el joven perdiéndose en la mirada verde de la chica.

-"Que logremos ser buenos amigos..."-y levanto la mano dejando que el viento se llevara el pétalo rosáceo y moviera un poco su falda.

-"No tengas dudas en eso preciosa..."-apretó mas la mano de la chica por lo que ella tomo conciencia de que aun seguían agarrados. El chico se acerco un poco a la chica y tomo su mentón cuidadosamente. –"No lo dudes Sakura..."-le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios logrando que el corazón de la chica diera un vuelco. El joven casi se cae de la impresión, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, la había besado y la acababa de conocer.

-"Eso espero... Syaoran"-diciendo eso se volteo y perdió su verde mirada en el cielo sin soltarlo. El chico entrelazo la mano de la joven y también observo el cielo, viendo como las nubes se movían formando figuras.

-"¿S-syaoran?"-pronuncio el joven cuando la chica se volteaba y le daba un beso casi en el mismo lugar que él. Sonrió de nuevo y no le dio importancia, que lo llame como quiera...

Tal vez estuvieron mas tiempo ahí, o simplemente los dos regresaron a sus salones. Pero todos sabemos que ese encuentro había unido de nuevo sus corazones, haciendo despertar ese amor que permanecía guardado en el fondo de su ser. Pudieron también dejar de lado sus clases y quedarse mirando el cielo sin importarles los maestros, el tiempo, los comentarios. Aun así lo que contaba era que habían podido ser un alma unida, sin la necesidad de muchas palabras. Solo con su corazón y sus ojos, que son el perfecto espejo de que se aman y se amaran cuando la vida termine, incluso podría ser un amor eterno, pero... ¿para que arruinarlo marcándole una fecha?. Es mejor que ellos decidan todo, y nosotros solo seamos testigos maravillados de ese tierno sentimiento.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"-escucharon detrás de ellos. Se miraron con complicidad.

-"Nada..."-dijeron al unísono y salieron corriendo del lugar tomados de las manos.

Tal vez solo necesitaban estar juntos para seguir, ni cielo, ni flores ni siquiera el jardín, solo ellos dos. Vieron que muchas gente los miraba mientras corrían sonrientes por el pasillo, pero no les dieron importancia, incluso vieron a Mei Ling quien no pudo hablar de la impresión. Quizás salieron de la escuela, o fueron a lo que restaba de sus clases, pero lo que si sabemos es: 'Esta historia acaba de comenzar'...

¿FIN?

.

.

_._

.

.

.

.

Snift, Snift, TTToTTT fue un final hermoso!!!!, disculpen que olvide la modestia, pero ME ENCANTO!!!, -después de recobrar la calma- TERMINO, ESTE FIC HA TERMINADO, estoy pensando seriamente lo del epilogo, pero no se, hay me dirán ustedes si lo quieren o no. Pero no quiero arruinar este momento, así que ahora van los agradecimientos.

PRIMERO: MARTHY, esta historia es tuya, todos y cada uno de los capítulos, SIN TI NO HABRIA ESCRITORA, SIN TI NO HABRIA LÍAN, SIN TI NO SERIA LO QUE SOY AHORA PORQUE ME IMPULSASTE DÁNDOME TU AMISTAD Y TU APOYO ¿RECUERDAS MIS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS?, si lo sé, eran terribles, pero con tu apoyo me convertí en una mejor escritora, simple y sencillamente SIN TI NO SERIA YO. Y como no supe como agradecerte –y todos deberían hacerlo- ya que si no fuera por ella tal vez yo nunca habría sido escritora. A pesar de que nos hemos distanciado un poco y JAMÁS te he olvidado, estas en mi mente en esos momentos, mientras acabo de escribir, y estarás siempre que yo haga algo nuevo, por que fuiste la primera amiga que tuve en Internet, te convertiste en mi guía, en mi critica y en la persona que me presento a muchas mas. Ya no se que decirte Martha, ESTO ES TODO TUYO, ERES LA DUEÑA ABSOLUTA DE MI HISTORIA... espero que te haya gustado el final que le di y también espero que no hayas olvidado esas horas y horas que platicábamos y me que psicoanalizabas... deseo repetirlas pronto...

SEGUNDO: A ti hermana, si a ti Cinthia, tu sabes que sin ti tampoco habría Lían y que sin tus criticas destructivas no podría escribir. A demás de la cantidad infinita de veces que me has ayudado apoyado y encubierto en las fechorías que hacemos... Tu lo sabes hermana, que sin tus locas ideas y mis desenfrenados dedos no habría nada...

TERCERO: A TI, SI A TI QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO... Y A...(los voy a nombrar de corrido ya que sus respuestas ya han sido dadas).

Bra1, Renialt Shirou, mer1, Sailor Aoi, Shiria-chan, Sheila, de Nuevo Renialt, de nuevo a Mer1, a ti Marthy, pero ya te lo agradecí arriba, angel-yanu, Isa, kanna, Yarumi-san, NATALIA, a CELINA SOSA –gracias chika hermosa, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, no solo en esta sino en todas- y por ultimo y no por que sea menos importante a Karla-Watery –gracias por leer la historia y claro que leo los reviews, todos y cada uno de ellos-

CUARTO: Ya no se a quien mas agradecerle, pero MIL GRACIAS, MIL Y UN MILLON CHORROCIENTAS DE GRACIAS!!!!!

**Lían sale vestida con un kimono color azul marino y rayas blancas. Se inclina en medio del salón y empieza a mandar besos como loka.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS ******** 4ever Lían **


End file.
